


Adventures of a She-Wolf: Triple Threads

by HypatiaTheGunslinger



Series: Adventures of a She-Wolf [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Forever Knight, Highlander: The Series, Poltergeist: The Legacy, Wolf Lake
Genre: Crossover, Curses, F/M, Gen, Immortals, M/M, Multi, Slayers, The Legacy, The Luna Foundation, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 68,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypatiaTheGunslinger/pseuds/HypatiaTheGunslinger
Summary: **Sequel to Return of the Queen**Dee Pierson has been through hell over the last year. She's lost family, found out some were witches, and others were werewolves. Then there was that debacle in Europe. What's a girl to do when she's both Slayer and White Wolf, scion to her people, yadda yadda yadda? Good job she has two spiritual sisters to help her save the Pack, and maybe the world.





	1. To the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is the sequel to The Return of the Queen. It picks up shortly after the Battle of Wolf Lake.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own the characters of: Wolf Lake, Highlander, Poltergeist the Legacy, Charmed, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I adopt their characters and concepts with love. Deirdre Pierson as well as her adoptive mother Gloria are my fictional creations.

 

_**Wolf Lake, Washington 2002** _

Vivian Cates wrung her hands out. They were shaking so much, that she could barely grip her coffee cup. And she desperately needed the coffee; it was something to concentrate on. The bitter liquid had gone cold, but she sipped it anyway. As if by the very act, she could keep herself from falling apart. Her son Lucas rustled in his sleep on the stiff hospital sofa beside her. She stroked his blond hair absently.

Luke was still alive, and relatively unscathed. And also no longer possessed...So that was something.

Sophia Donner, Luke's girlfriend, was snuggled into a nearby armchair, her head tipped back and her book drooping open in her lap. The medical staff had given her a sedative. She had one arm in a sling, guarding a torn rotator cuff.

The door to the private hospital waiting room creaked open, drawing Vivian's attention. Her step-daughter Ruby walked in. Ruby frowned at her and held out a steaming cup..

Vivian, set her cold coffee cup down, along the one that Ruby handed her. "Any word?"

Ruby pulled up a nearby foot stool to sit on. She and Vivian had never been exactly friendly, but the ordeals of the past few weeks had created a kind of peace between the two. Ruby took a deep breath. "Matt is calling the shots from the Sheriff's Office. John says we lost 23 all told. 8 teenagers and 15 adults. 'Hill People' were in the minority. There were more injuries in the Brat Pack than we initially thought. But I've been down in the E.R. assisting. Whatever new powers I've developed, they seem to be working."

Ruby stared down at her hands.

" _Stay," Dee had told her. "Heal them."_

And somehow, Ruby had. Vivian stared from her own hands to Ruby's. No one knew how Ruby had developed the ability. But now, whenever she laid her hands on one of the wolven, their wounds began to heal. It was like Ruby could imbue them with her own life force, and give their natural healing ability a boost.

Even weirder, when Ruby removed her hands, the effect continued. Vivian had seen it work on Lucas and on Matt. It was draining for Ruby; not just physically, but emotionally. Ruby had been gone for hours, working to heal their people, in secluded specialized wings of the hospital reserved for wolven patients only.

Vivian felt a pain in her chest. _If only it had worked on Deirdre._

Vee could still hear the screams of her family as Dee collapsed on the church floor after DuGare was vanquished. The Slayer had been barely alive, but Ruby had found a steady pulse. She had tried to send her energy into Dee, but nothing happened. That is when they had discovered that Ruby's newfound healing power extended to every wolf in her pack, save Sophia and Deirdre. A fact that could cost Deirdre her life.

Dee was rushed to Wolf Lake General Hospital when not even Sherman's magic could stop the bleeding. Tyler had refused to leave Deirdre's side, even when they had wheeled her into surgery. Inconsolable, Tyler had picked a fight with John, causing the Wolf Lake deputies to restrain Tyler, and remove him from hospital premises.

Richie Ryan had drifted in and out of the waiting room, but Vivian hadn't payed much attention. She'd been more concerned with her own people. For the last several hours, with Dee in surgery, her legend was already spreading. The pack was rallying around their "Spirit Wolf".

Ruby's hand on her own shook Vivian out of her thoughts. Ruby looked about a thousand years old. Vivian could relate. Seeing the deep worry and guilt in the slant of Ruby's shoulders, Vee rubbed her arm. "You tried. You tried to save my baby..." Vivian said. "And I'm so grateful for that."

Ruby nodded, grasping her step-mother's hand awkwardly. "We may not be blood. But she's my sister, in every way that matters."

Vivian nodded. She needed a change of subject. "How are the others taking the orders from Matt?"

The pack's solidarity for Deirdre did not, it seemed, extend to Vivian. It had been apparent very quickly after the events in the church that the Pack's support of Vivian was waning. She had started out the first democratically elected Alpha Female in pack history to hold the rank on her own. There were factions in the Pack that disagreed with that decision; people who had wanted Vee tossed out from the beginning. Then, DuGare had used Luke to manipulate Vivian into handing over control of the Pack Bonds that she commanded. The rebel factions were using that as ammunition to depose Vivian.

After a brief conversation behind closed doors with Sherman, Vivian had named a successor. Thankfully he'd accepted. Sheriff Matt Donner would assume the role of Acting Alpha, until after the dust settled, and a re-election could be broached.

Ruby sighed. "I wish I could say there was at least some resistance to you stepping down, but everyone seems to like Matt."

"He was their logical choice." Vivian snorted, a wistful smile gracing her lips.

Ruby sighed. "And Deirdre? Any news?"

Vivian shook her head. "Still in surgery."

On cue, the aluminum door to the room swung open, admitting a medium height balding man in his late forties. He wore blue scrubs and had a pinched look about his eyes.

Vivian sprung to her feet. "Dr. Glaser."

"Vivian." Dr. Glaser acknowledged.

"How is she?"

Having received special permission from a previous Alpha to attend medical school, Andrew Glaser was Wolf Lake's one and only surgeon. The job had its perks. But an ample salary and nifty parking space were little compensation for moments like these. Glaser sighed heavily at his Alpha Female.

"We were able to repair most of the current damage. She's stable, but we do have to hold her in Station 12 for critical observation."

Vivian, gulped back a sob of relief. Then she processed what the doctor was actually telling her. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, current damage?"

Glaser snatched off the scrubs cap that covered his thinning salt and pepper hair. "Vivian, I'm not going to lie to you. Your daughter has been through hell. There was internal damage that, quite frankly, I've never seen before. Not in fifteen years."

Vivian's vision clouded briefly, but she blinked the tears back. She took in the blood on Glaser's scrubs. Her daughter's blood. "Tell me."

Glaser regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "There's a private exam room next door. Really, this information should be for family only."

Vivian nodded and looked to Ruby. Ruby shook her head. "It's okay, I'll stay with Sophia."

"You're family too." Vivian insisted. "You deserve to hear."

Ruby nodded. "I know, but....I saw her after..."

"After I stabbed her." Luke chose that moment to wake up. The guilt looked like it would eat him alive.

"That wasn't you, Lucas." Ruby soothed. "You weren't yourself."

"But I can still feel that fence post going into my sister." Luke rumbled. "I did this. I have to face the consequences of my actions. Mom, I want to go with you."

Vivian felt the pang in her chest again for her children. She nodded. Ruby patted her shoulder and Vivian and Lucas followed Dr. Glaser to the examination room. It was white and sterile. Glaser turned on a light panel that was mounted to the wall. He put up a series of X-Rays and technical read outs on them. Vivian stared at them, trying to make them mean something.

Glaser started gently. "You may want to sit for this." He indicated two nearby chairs. "There is no easy way to give you the information that I'm about to."

"Andrew, have the thirty years that we've known each other given you the impression that I am in any way fragile?" Vivian shot at him; her tone had the consistency of frozen steel.

Glaser nodded. "Right. Straight to the point." He pointed first to the X-rays. "We found healed fractures and contusions over 60% of Deirdre's body. We also found a ruptured spleen, tissue damage to the large intestine, liver and lungs, from the impalement. Some of the injuries are as old as eight or nine years. Many were fresh injuries that obviously occurred in the recent battle, but the majority look to have occurred over the last 12 months."

"Meaning?" Vivian asked coolly. Luke shivered next to her. Vee gripped her son's hand to reassure him; or herself.

"Like I told you," Glaser replied. "Deirdre has been through hell over the past several years. Deirdre is a Slayer, so her healing ability is higher than most of us. Most of her injuries over the course of her life have healed quickly. She even looks to have been under the care of a doctor. Cleanly set bone breaks in the ribs. Old breaks to fingers that don't impair mobility. But as far as we can tell, something happened to her a year ago that changed everything."

"The scans show poor quality medical care, and decreased healing ability. Additionally, she has a semi-distended pelvis and evidence of mammary enlargement that date back to about four months ago. After that, her blood work shows elevated levels of hCG and a foreign substance derived from wolfsbane. We suspect postpartum drug use." Glaser let out a breath at the end.

"Can you say all of that in English, doc?" Luke growled.

Glaser gave him a pained look but turned to Vivian. "Did your daughter ever mention to you when she gave birth to her baby?"


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Richie Ryan stood in the hallway on the entry level of Wolf Lake General Hospital, nervously staring at the door. It had been three hours since he’d made the phone call, and he’d been at his post for at least twenty minutes. Richie now prided himself on his potted plant impression; blending into the background as doctors, family members, and injured parties walked or wheeled by.

 

Finally, a familiar figure in a black trench coat slipped through the Emergency Room doors. The dark haired man made a beeline to Richie.

 

“Where is she?” Came the husky Scottish brogue.

 

That, more than anything, cut through Richie’s numbness. Duncan MacLeod only slipped into his native accent when he was really shaken. Richie blinked back hot tears, pushing himself off the rough wallpaper. “She’s in critical care. It was really bad, Mac. I’ve never seen… I mean, I’ve never been to war before. It’s..”

 

Duncan didn’t have to be asked, he enveloped his friend in a full hug, cupping the back of Richie’s head. A few nurses raised eyebrows, but truly, Mac could care less. “It’s not like we’re used to. I know.”

 

After a brief moment of comfort, Richie sniffed and pulled back. He composed himself quickly. “Were you able to get a hold of Adam?”

 

Mac nodded, “He jumped on a private plane the minute I called him. He’s on his way over the Pacific. So it will take a while.”

 

“Alright then, she’s down this way.”

 

Richie attempted to walk Mac into the critical care unit where he’d left Vivian. As they passed the nurses station, a red-haired woman in a nurse’s scrubs blocked their path. “Gentlemen, I can’t let you past unless you are immediate family.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Richie growled, “I was just back there with the Cates family. We are personal friends of Deirdre Cates.”

 

“That may be,” The nurse replied, “But that was before my shift. Right now there are too many patients in critical care and we are over-crowded. Safety regulations dictate that we restrict visitation to only immediate family members at this time.”

 

Duncan stepped up to her. “We understand the regulations, ma’am. But I am here on behalf of Deirdre’s father, while he is flying in from overseas. He has asked that Mr. Ryan and myself keep abreast of Deirdre’s medical condition, and apprise him as needed.”

 

The nurse clutched her clipboard to her chest. For a split second, Richie thought she would cave. Mac had that effect on women. Then she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “I’m sorry that won’t be possible. Ms. Cates’s family are already attending her. If her ‘father’ wants an update, he can speak directly to the family.”

 

“Nurse Brinkley,” came a voice from behind them. The sheriff was walking down the hall at a clip. “I’ve got it from here.”

 

Richie gave Mac a relieved look as the redhead walked away. “Thanks, Sheriff. Mac, meet Sheriff Matt Donner. Sheriff Donner, my friend and Deirdre’s teacher, Duncan MacLeod.”

 

Mac held out a hand to Matt. The sheriff obliged him with a handshake. “Thank you for coming, Mr. MacLeod. I’m sorry to have to turn you away, but the nurse was right. The hospital simply cannot accommodate anyone who isn’t Deirdre’s direct family.”

 

Richie’s face screwed up. “What? What the hell, man? I stood next to you, fought next to you out there.”

 

Mac’s jaw set. “Sheriff, I have trained Deirdre for over a decade. I took her to get her driver’s license. Both of them. We exchange gifts every Christmas and most birthdays. I am just as much family to her as anyone in this town can claim to be.”

 

“Be that as it may, Mr. MacLeod.” Matt nodded. “We cannot allow anyone in to see Deirdre, without her mother’s permission, at minimum. And right now Mrs. Cates is in conference with Deirdre’s doctors. You’re welcome to wait in the lobby, until she can be reached. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to check on my own daughter.”

 

With that the sheriff walked away, slipping past the door into the critical care unit.

 

“Prick.” Richie muttered. “I wonder what he’ll have to say when Adam shows up. Let them try and keep The Old Man away.”

 

“Oh I don’t think we’ll have to wait for that.” Duncan ground out through clenched teeth.

 

“What? You wanna sneak in?” Richie whispered incredulously. Looking around, he dropped his voice another notch. “Mac maybe I didn’t make it clear enough over the phone. This town is full of werewolves. And let me tell you from experience, those claws hurt like a bitch.”

 

Mac shot him a devilish smile. “But they can’t kill you. Come on, Rich, where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

Looking back and forth, Duncan pushed through a nearby door marked as a stairwell. Richie cursed under his breath, checked the hallway, and followed right behind.

 

* * *

After Luke and Vivian left the room, and while Richie Ryan waited on the arrival of his friend, Ruby Cates finally sat down for a much needed rest. John was busy dealing with rounding up any vampire stragglers left in town, and keeping Tyler Creed far away from the hospital. The stream of injured wolves that she’d been healing in the ER had ebbed to a trickle. The doctors thanked Ruby and sent her upstairs to check on her family.

 

She was so bone tired. After the battle, the healing, and the emotional strain of watching her little sister being hauled off on a gurney, Ruby could think of nothing better than to lay her head down and sleep. She plopped onto the waiting room couch that was positioned next to Sophia’s chair, and curled her knees up to her chest, so her toes wouldn’t dangle off the end.

 

Sophia turned toward Ruby in her sleep, giving a whimper like she was having a nightmare. The last thing Ruby did before dozing off herself, was to tuck Sophia’s blanket around her and give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

As the blackness took Ruby, she felt a sense of vertigo; like she was falling. Her vision was blank like a chalkboard. When the dizziness subsided, Ruby’s vision went from black to green. “What the hell?”

 

“Ruby?”

 

Ruby blinked a few times in the direction of the voice. “Sophia?”

 

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open. When had she reached the forest? _Dream._ Ruby told herself. _It must be a dream._

 

“That’s what I thought.” Sophia replied. “Until you got here.”

 

Sophia offered Ruby a hand, and pulled the older woman onto her feet. “Do you recognize where we are? What part of the forest?”

 

“I dunno.” Sophia said. “You’ve explored them more than I have. Besides, I’ve been walking around for a while and they kinda seem to morph around me. Like the forest is just some kind of a metaphor.”

 

“So we are in a dream.” Ruby confirmed.

 

Sophia flexed her arms and hands freely, demonstrating her distinct lack of injury. “I’m pretty sure. Yeah.”

 

“Weird.” Ruby offered.

 

“Even weirder,” Sophia agreed, “I don’t think it’s my dream.”

 

Ruby snorted. “Well it isn’t mine. I just got here. So if it’s not your dream, whose is it?”

 

“Deirdre’s?” Sophia offered

 

“How do you figure?” Ruby asked.

 

In response, Sophia pointed through a pair of trees. Ruby looked, and saw a huge clearing with a great hill in the center. On top of the hill sat a tall, turn of the twentieth century Victorian house. It was completely out of place in the middle of the Pacific Northwest forest of Wolf Lake. Ruby had seen pictures of San Francisco’s so-called “Painted Ladies” in art books at the Seattle Public Library. They were historical landmarks, and this one was a beauty. It had a bright purple exterior with white shutters and gingerbread trim work. It was breathtaking.

 

“I think that’s Dee’s house.” Sophia offered.

 

“How?” Ruby croaked.

 

“I think…” Sophia stuttered. “I think it’s me.”

 

Ruby gave her a confused look. Sophia licked her lips and began to pull at her fingertips nervously. “You know how you can heal people now? And Deirdre can do, whatever it was she did during the battle...Reviving and putting the wolves to sleep?”

 

Ruby nodded, waiting.

 

“I think this is what I can do. I can join people’s dreams. I did it once before when Dee first came to town, but I didn’t know I was doing it. I thought it was my dream. Now I think it was Dee’s. And now I’ve brought you into one.”

 

“Okay.” Ruby said slowly, feeling uneasy. “So I can heal wolves, Deirdre can..command them, and you can walk through their dreams?”

 

“See? Weirder.” Sophia concluded.

 

“The Prophecy.” Ruby mumbled.

 

“Huh?” Sophia asked.

 

“The Prophecy of the Trinity.” Ruby replied. “It’s something Sherman used to ramble on about when I first Flipped. My twin, Amanda, died around the same time. So I didn’t pay much attention. Something about me being the first White Wolf born to the Pack in hundreds of years.”

 

Sophia nodded, continuing the narrative. “Sherman came to me just after I flipped. He said White Wolves are born to keep the Pack safe. On the crossing from the Old World, the Pack had three. One of them Prophesied an age of great peril, in which three would be born to the Pack again. The Heart, The Mind, and The Spirit. You’re the Heart, Ruby. You were born first, and you have the power to heal.”

 

“And I’m pretty sure that Dreamwalking is a power only The Mind could accomplish.” Ruby gestured around herself, then back to Sophia.

 

“Then, that would make Deirdre The Spirit.” Sophia breathed. Without another word, she hopped the thicket and headed for the house.

 

“Wait!” Ruby shouted, following after her. “Where are you going?”

 

Sophia slowed to a power walk up the hill, so Ruby could catch up. “She’s dying, Ruby. Deirdre is dying, which means The Spirit of our Pack is dying. If there was any reason why I started developing these powers now, it had to be to stop this.”

 

“Alright,” Ruby shrugged. “I’m in. You got a plan?”

 

They arrived at the door to the house in a flash. The forest closed in behind them, filling in the clearing and trapping them on the porch. Sophia shot a look to Ruby. “Um. I guess we knock?”

 

Ruby’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. “Me?”

 

“You’re older.”

 

Ruby shot Sophia a nasty look. On the door of the house was a gargoyle faced knocker. The ring was clenched in the mouth of the gargoyle. Ruby picked up the ring, half expecting the gargoyle to eat her fingers. She slammed it down once, twice, then jumped back. The door creaked open on it’s own, and Sophia and Ruby entered Deirdre’s Dream House.

 

* * *

The house was just as beautiful inside as outside. Hardwood furniture accented warmly painted walls. The air smelled vaguely of lilacs. Sophia could hear a duo of tiny voices wafting in from another room.

 

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

Ruby opened a door to the side of the main staircase and motioned to Sophia. They entered the room to discover that it was a dance studio. Neutral toned walls held ballet barres. One whole wall was taken by mirrors. In the center of the smooth blonde hardwood floor, two tiny girls were dancing. Their hands clasped in one another’s; they spun as they sang.

 

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

One little girl had long straight, honey brown hair. She was wearing jeans, and a sweatshirt that read “United States Navy” across the chest. Her blue eyes twinkled as she spun. The other girl’s eyes were squeezed shut. Her long dark chestnut curls cascaded over her white easter dress while her patent leather shoes squeaked against the hardwood.

 

“Deirdre?” Ruby whispered. Her voice sounded almost haunted to Sophia.

 

The girls stopped dancing, and the girl in the white dress glared at Ruby with furious green eyes. “Go ‘way Ruby. I don’t wanna to play with you.”

 

“Why not?” The other girl giggled. “Why can’t they play with us?”

 

Little Deirdre turned to her friend. “Cause they want me to go back. And I just want to stay here with you, Allie.”

 

Ruby knelt in front of Little Deirdre, prompting Sophia to do the same with Allie. Ruby scolded her little sister. “Deirdre, you must hang on and come back to us. We need you. The Pack needs you.”

 

“Don’t care what the Pack needs.” Little Deirdre replied stubbornly, her lower lip jutting out. “I done enough. I want to stay here with my Allie.”

 

“Okay. What if we stay here and play with you a while?” Sophia asked, turning to Allie. “My name is Sophia. It’s nice to meet you Allie.”

 

Allie stuck out a hand to Sophia, which Sophia shook dutifully. “Mama calls me Allie, but my real name is Alethia. That means Truth in Ancient Greek.”

 

Sophia chuckled at the precocious little girl. “Good to know.”

 

“No, Allie!” Little Deirdre stammered. She was on the verge of tears now. “You said you would stay here and play with me. Only me!”

 

“But there’s so little time.” Allie whined back at her friend. “And there’s so much they need to know about what happened before.”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell about that!” Little Dee growled.

 

“No I didn’t.” Allie argued stoically. “You’re the one who didn’t want to tell. But they are your sisters. They need to know!”

 

Ruby and Sophia watched the stand off between the two little girls, who were anything but. Mini Deirdre crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Alethia. Alethia followed suit. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity before Deirdre let out a petulant whine. “Fine!”

 

“Fine!” Alethia countered.

 

“But I get to pick the game!” Deirdre insisted. “And I piiiiick…”

 

Little Deirdre ran up to Ruby and slapped her on the shoulder, shouting. “Tag! You’re it.”

 

Before she knew it, Allie had slapped Sophia on the knee, yelling. “Tag! You’re it!”

 

The little girls ran through a door on the opposite side of the room. Ruby and Sophia exchanged a look and a shrug.

 

“Ideas?” Ruby asked.

 

“I don’t see another way out. And we need Deirdre.” Sophia reasoned.

 

“Tag it is, then.” Ruby concluded.

 

Sophia followed Ruby through the same exit as the girls. It lead to an impossibly long hallway; one of those door-lined dream halls that expanded the further Ruby and Sophia ran after the giggling girls. At the end of the hall, Allie and Dee stopped to giggle at them. Then, Alethia ran through a door on the left, and Deirdre ran through the door on the right. The hallway stopped expanding, allowing Ruby and Sophia to reach the end panting.

 

“What now?” Sophia gasped.

 

“We go after them!” Ruby scoffed. “This was your idea!”

 

Sophia nodded. “I’ll take Allie. You take Dee. We find out what they want us to know, then meet back here?”

 

“Solid.” Ruby nodded. She turned to the door on the right, which began to glow red around the edges. Similarly, the door to the left began to leak yellow smoke around it’s edges. Ruby laughed nervously. “Now that’s not creepy at all!”

 

“We meet back here!” Sophia repeated. She didn’t know whose courage she was trying to bolster; Ruby’s or her own.

 

The White Wolves of Wolf Lake gave each other one last nod, opened their respective doors, and jumped through.

 

* * *

 

The yellow smoke threatened to envelop Sophia. She felt a tap on her back and looked down to see Alethia behind her. “Tag! You’re still it!”

 

The little girl ran off into the smoke, and Sophia ran after her. As she ran, the air got stuffier, bodies seemed to appear out of the void. One here, another there, bodies of all shapes and sizes. Sophia could hear music playing, a gut busting drum beat backing up trance synthesizer.

 

The bodies were getting so crowded that Sophia had to push past them to keep up with Alethia. That’s when Sophia recognized her surroundings. She was in a nightclub.

 


	3. Blame it on the Aaaaaalcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter includes sexual angst and drinking by an eighteen year old. However, the scene in question occurs in London, England where 18 is the legal drinking age.

Sophia followed little Alethia into the smoky crowd of the dream club. On some level, she could feel that she was still somewhere in Deirdre’s mind, but the details had started getting sharper. Sophia could smell the whiskey of one club goer’s drink, the leather of another’s jacket. 

 

She wove in and out of the crowd, trying to keep up with Alethia, but it was no use. By the time Sophia reached the bar, her guide evaporated into the dreamscape. 

 

“What about that guy?” Came a bored voice over Sophia’s shoulder. 

 

It was just loud enough to make Sophia spin around to face the woman. She looked to be in her mid-30s, with a striking white bob cut standing at a cocktail table not far away. But what struck Sophia more than the woman’s looks was who she was standing with.

 

Deirdre, adult Deirdre, was dressed similarly to their trip to Midian, except instead of being green, her low cut spaghetti strap top shimmered somewhere between royal blue and purple. It looked like the Slayer had been poured into her leather pants.

 

Deirdre’s face scrunched up as she looked straight at Sophia. “No, too skater boy.”

 

Sophia had to remind herself that she was in Deirdre’s dream, and that the Slayer probably couldn’t actually see her. The white haired woman sighed.

 

“Sweety, we’ve been here over an hour and at least half a dozen eligible men have eyed you. This was your idea. So, what’s the problem?”

 

“First off, I’m pretty sure they are eyeing you, Amanda.” Deirdre humphed. “And, I don’t know, maybe I just haven’t seen anyone I feel comfortable going home with yet. It’s not like I’ve ever done this before.”

 

“Or,” Amanda replied with a pointed smirk, “Maybe you  do have someone you’d like to go home with, and he’s just not here.”

 

Deirdre rolled her eyes. “I knew I should never have told you about him.”

 

“What’s the problem?” Amanda asked. She ran an idle fingertip around the rim of her martini glass. “If you want the boy, which clearly you do, you should go after him.”

 

Deirdre picked up a shot glass full of green liquid and tossed it back. She shook her head wildly and made a face. Dee gagged a little and Sophia wondered what  kind of liquor would be strong enough to buzz a Slayer. 

 

“The problem.” Dee countered. “Is that I’m in love with my best friend, who is too damn noble to consider someone a decade his junior as a romantic prospect. He treats me like a little sister, everywhere but in battle.”

 

Amanda smirked at Dee again. Deirdre shook her head. “Don’t even think about it. No. This is better. I pick out a random guy to hook up with, rid myself of my pesky virginity, and move on with my life. No muss, no fuss, no emotions involved. Eighteen is too old to live without passion, and I could die tomorrow.”

 

“Exactly my point.” Amanda replied between shots. “What better reason could there be to take a chance? Tell Captain Abs that you love him! He might surprise you. If all else fails, there’s always absinthe.”

 

Before Dee could argue, Sophia heard a short snippet of music. Deirdre pulled a cell phone out of her tiny purse and flipped it open. “This is Pierson...Derek? Wait, slow down. What happened to Nick?”

 

Sophia watched the emotions change on Deirdre’s  face from confusion to horror. Dee hugged her ribs in agitation. “That’s not possible, I just saw you guys an hour ago. He was fine…Okay, I can be there in twenty minutes.”

 

Amanda put a hand on Deirdre’s shoulder. “Go. And remember what I said. It’s never too soon to tell someone you love them. No matter how long you live.”

 

The smoke of the dream billowed around Amanda and Deirdre, cutting off Deirdre’s response. Sophia felt a little hand tug on her pant leg. She whirled around to find Alethia giggling behind her.

 

The little girl slapped Sophia’s thigh. “You’re It!”

 

Alethia turned and ran through the mist of the dream club. Sophia pushed past the disintegrating spectres of club patrons. In the distance, Sophia could see Alethia run to the door of the club. Her little hands threw the door open. Sophia could see a golden light erupt from behind the door before it closed behind Alethia.

 

Sophia finally reached the heavy steel door. She grabbed the handle and yanked, but it didn’t budge. In sheer frustration, Sophia slapped the center of the door with the flat of her palm.

 

“Come on, Alethia!” She growled. “I don’t like this game. How can I catch you if I can’t reach you?!”

 

Sophia’s handprint on the door began to glow. The gold light radiated outward from it, morphing the material of the door from cold steel to warm wood. Ornate carvings grew out of riveted planes until the door transformed into something more from a medieval castle than an industrial nightclub. Sophia tried the cast iron handle. This time, the door creaked open on ancient hinges.

 

The scene on the other side of the door had changed too. Instead of the forests of Wolf Lake, Sophia walked into a beautiful room. It was some sort of huge entry way built out of marble, with sculpted pillars of polished wood.

 

Deirdre ran out from behind Sophia to the far end of the hall. There, Dee met with a blonde woman in her early forties wearing a dress suit, and a tall older man with salt and pepper hair. 

“Derek!” Deirdre called out. “Rachel, what’s going on?”

The gray haired man, Derek, turned toward the Slayer, temporarily jarred from the string of foreign curses he was attempting. His accent was odd, Sophia thought. Dutch? Maybe Belgian?  “Deirdre? What are you wearing?” he muttered.

Dee looked down at her tight leather pants and high heels awkwardly. “Nevermind that. What’s wrong? I thought you two and Nick were headed back to the States tonight.”

Derek’s face darkened. “Nick has locked himself up in one of the tower rooms. He won’t listen to reason. If we don’t do something, he’ll be dead by daybreak.”

Sophia’s stomach sank. Whoever this Nick was, he was a dear friend, judging from the faces of the people around her.

Deirdre turned to the blonde woman, Rachel. It was obvious she had been crying. Dee put a hand on her shoulder. “Rachel, isn’t there something you can do for him medically? There has to be a cure.”

Derek cut Rachel off, “There is, that’s why I called you. We need your help, Deirdre. Nick needs your help.”

A matronly woman in her sixties peeked her head through a door to Sophia’s right. “Derek, Mr. Stanton requests that you rejoin the meeting at once. The situation with Mr. Boyle needs to be resolved.”

Derek gave Dee a pained look before following the lady through the door to an immense library. Rachel glared at his back, then sighed with sorrow. Deirdre slid a hand down her arm, pulling her attention back.

“Rachel, please. You know I would do anything to help Nick! Tell me what happened. Otherwise, how can I help?”

Rachel took a deep breath and pulled Deirdre into a side parlor. Sophia followed. It was slowly dawning on her that they must be in a mansion. “We were hunting down the Key of Uruz.”

“Yeah, I know.” Deirdre replied. “I called the location into Nick. Doc said you caught the guy who was passing that Lust Curse around.”

Rachel nodded, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. “When we caught Rothschild, he threw the Key at Nick. It was a reflex… Nick didn’t mean to catch it.”

Sophia was lost. Something about a curse and a key? Deirdre seemed to know exactly what Rachel meant. Dee’s eyes went wide. “He caught it? He touched it?”

Rachel pulled Dee in for a hug. “Oh, honey. The curse…he…it’s already started.”

“Started?” Dee said, her eyes going wide. “He’s not…”

“No! No. No.” Rachel replied quickly. “He hasn’t hurt anyone. As soon as the symptoms started, he locked himself in one of the tower rooms. He refuses to come out, or to let anyone go in. He’s decided to let the curse run its course. Derek has been trying to reason with him. We both have. But the council is trying to decide whether to authorize his decision. Derek is in with them now.”

Dee shook her head. “No. No, Rachel! I read the legend of the Key, if he doesn’t get relief, the curse will burn him alive from the inside out! We can’t just let him die! Derek said there’s some sort of cure?”

“There is, but sweetheart, it’s such a lot to ask. If you-” Rachel’s reply was interrupted by a stodgy man in a butler’s uniform. “Dr. Corrigan, your presence is requested in the library.”

Sophia watched Dee follow her friend and the butler through another ornately carved wooden door. It closed and the entryway was enveloped in mist.

This time Alethia’s giggle sounded at the top of the stairs to Sophia’s left. “You’re still It, silly. Come on!”

Sophia chased Alethia up endless sets of stairs, into a hallway that seemed eerily familiar. It took Sophia a moment to recognize it from the first time she had walked into one of Deirdre’s dreams. That one had been a nightmare where the walls and furniture crumbled around them. This time the furnishings were well kept, and Sophia felt more sorrow and apprehension than fear.

She knew the door that Alethia would choose before the creepy little girl ducked through it. Instead of a red glow emanating from around the oak door, the glow was gold. Sophia positioned herself so as not to fall if the door opened to a drop-off. She’d learned her lesson the last time. But it just opened to another of the mansion’s gorgeous rooms.

This one was built out of stones and marble pillars with intricate tapestries hanging from the wall. The ceiling soared into a towered point above Sophia. A fire crackled from a rough hewn fireplace, around which two high back chairs were placed. Sophia could just see a man’s foot peeking around one of the chair legs.

 

Sophia heard the man’s gravelly, slightly drunk voice croak out, “Who’s there? I told Derek I didn’t want to be disturbed! I’ve said my goodbyes. Now let me die in peace!”

 

“So this is how you’ve chosen to die?” came Deirdre’s voice from behind Sophia.

 

The Slayer pushed past Sophia, not noticing her. Sophia had to remind herself again that no one could see her. Deirdre walked around the front of the chair and Sophia followed her. In it sat a man, bare chested, covered in what Sophia could only describe as the worst sunburn ever. 

 

“A bit ugly, don’t you think?” Deirdre continued. Sophia could tell she was putting on a brave face. Sophia could almost feel Deirdre’s heartache as her voice broke. “Oh, Nick.”

 

Sophia’s heart skipped a beat. Her head swiveled back to the man in the chair. Nick... Nick Boyle. What had Amanda at the club called him? Captain Abs? Also known as, the love of Deirdre Pierson’s life. 

 

Sophia had to admit that her friend had taste. Underneath the burn marks, Nick sported a mouthwatering physique. He was a little old for Sophia’s taste, but she could see the appeal. Deirdre was right though, the affliction was ugly, and he looked to be in horrible pain.

 

“Deirdre? What are you doing here?” Nick asked, confused. His eyes were bloodshot. “And what are you wearing?”

Dee ignored the second question for the first. “I’m here to help you.”

Nick laughed bitterly. “Come to shove a stake through my heart, and put me out of my misery? Do I really rate a visit from the Slayer?”

Deirdre’s expression turned serious. “I didn’t come here as the Slayer. I came as your friend.” Dee made a show of undoing the waist buttons on her jacket and slipping it from her shoulders to reveal the low-cut top beneath. “And I have no intention of letting you die.”

“Then what could you…?” Nick gave Deirdre another confused look. Then realization dawned on his face. “But you’re not… I mean you couldn’t be. No. No, this isn’t going to happen.”

Sophia was completely lost again. What wasn’t going to happen? She watched Nick propel himself out of the chair with a painful grunt. He started moving away from Deirdre like the very act caused him pain. Dee followed him.

“Nick, please.” Dee pleaded. “Let me help you. I don’t want to lose any more of the people I care about.”

Nick’s back hit the bookcase behind him. Sophia flinched at the look of pain on his face. “No.” he said, “No, I can’t hurt you like that. Your first time should be with someone you love.”

She smiled gently. “And so it will be. You’re my friend, and I love you. And I can’t exactly say that I find you unattractive either.”

That’s when it clicked in Sophia’s brain. They were talking about sex. Deirdre was trying to convince Nick to have sex with her. But why, in his condition? Sophia searched her brain. Rachel and Deirdre had been talking about a Key that carried a lust curse. Dee said that Nick would burn up from the inside out if he didn’t get relief. Sexual relief. That was it, Nick needed to have sex, or he was going to die. The implications of that washed over Sophia.

She ran back to the door behind her and yanked on the handle, but it was locked. Sophia yelled into the dark corners of the room. “Okay Alethia! I’m ready to leave this dream now! I really don’t want to watch a porno starring my best friend! Dee, why can’t you just wake the hell up?”

The little girl didn’t appear, and Sophia stomach roiled as Nick and Deirdre continued to argue.

Nick shook his head furiously, growling. “You’re too young.”

“I’m eighteen.” Dee replied evenly. “I’m of consenting age in both the US and UK. And given my Calling, I’m closer to the end of my lifespan than you are. Besides, you yourself have had liaisons with hundred year old demons and spirits. I fail to see how this is any worse. I’m old enough to know what I want. And tonight, I want you.”

The demon comment raised one of Sophia’s eyebrows. Such interesting company Deirdre kept.

Dee reached out a hand and her fingers brushed Nick’s  chest, then up his neck to caress his face. As Sophia watched, the burned flesh lost its angry red flare, fading back to Nick’s regular pale skin tone. Apparently sexual healing was an actual thing for these two. Sophia felt as sick as Nick looked. 

“Come on, Nick. Cut me some slack. I don’t have a whole lot of experience seducing men. That was pretty much part of the job description.”

Deirdre’s words made another piece click into place for Sophia. Virginity. Nick didn’t just need sex, he needed sex with a virgin, and apparently Deirdre fit the bill. Sophia couldn’t fathom why he was fighting it so hard, if Dee was willing.

“No.” Nick shut his eyes tight and backed himself as far into the bookcase as he could, clamping his hands on the wood shelf behind him, so he’d be less inclined to grab her.

“Wow!” Dee laughed. But it was her mirthless tone that made Nick open his eyes back up. Bitter, hurt, and surprised. Those emotions all showed in the wide-eyed frown that she sent his way. “You would actually rather die than shag me.”

Sophia flinched again. That kind of rejection could not feel good. The expression on Nick’s face wavered from pain to guilt. Dee backed away from Nick, tears stinging at the edges of her eyes. 

“Well, cheers mate. Guess I should thank you. That explains a lot about my lack of pull with guys. I had no idea I was that repugnant.”

Dee turned to pick up the jacket she had laid over one of the other high-backed chairs near the fireplace. She was halfway through buttoning it back up when Nick spun Dee around and kissed her hard. Nick backed her up against one of the room’s stone support pillars. Dee moaned into the kiss, allowing him to pin her arms at her sides. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, seeking entry. She complied.

Sophia tried to shield her eyes with her hands, trying to give them privacy. At some point, she had decided that this situation, that she found herself observing, was too vivid to be a dream. It must be one of Deirdre’s memories. Eavesdropping on dreams was bad enough. Sophia felt like being a voyeur to the loss of Deirdre’s virginity was just a bit beyond the pale. She wished again that she could snap herself out of it, but the noises just went on. Sophia couldn’t help but look.

Nick and Deirdre were kissing passionately. Sophia saw Nick pull away looking awed. The only thing different from one moment to the next were the daggers of light that Sophia could see in Dee’s eyes. She wondered if Nick knew that Deirdre was wolven. 

Nick rolled his hips against Dee’s. He murmured hoarsely. “Is this what you want? To be hurt? To be ravished? Because, if it is, I’ll do it, but it will cost me what’s left of my soul.”

Sophia stifled a laugh. Damn Nick was an intense guy. The males in Wolf Lake would be presenting their bellies like pups for a chance to go one-on-one with Dee. It was almost comical. 

Deirdre kissed Nick chastely. “I trust you, Nick. You’re my friend, and I will always trust you. Do you trust me?”

Nick kissed her back. “Any man would be honored…I am honored... to be allowed to make love to you. And I do trust you. But I am scared to death of hurting you.”

Sophia barely blinked and Dee had turned the tables. Sophia remembered once throwing Luke onto the hood of his car, and the look of surprise on his face. Nick wore that same look of surprise when his back hit the pillar. Deirdre pinned his arms above his head, and growled. “I’m not a china doll, Nick. I don’t break that easy.”

Now it was Deirdre’s turn to kiss Nick with fury. She tangled her fingers in his short honey brown hair, and leaned into him. He gave in, wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her even tighter against him. Dee ran her hands up and down his bare back. Sophia stared at her toes.

Nick pressed Dee up against the pillar again, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. She moaned. Sophia took an interest in a nearby tapestry. 

“Nick?” Sophia heard Deirdre croak. She turned to see that Deirdre was now back on her own feet, and she looked worried.

Nick stroked Deirdre’s face and she leaned in to his touch. “Sweetheart, if I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it right.”

Dee gave him a confused, slightly dazed look. “Huh?”

Sophia watched Nick lead Deirdre into the bedroom of the suite. Mist rose up around them, and blocked out Sophia’s view. Sophia heard the door click open behind her. She walked through it only to find herself in the forest clearing that where she and Ruby had started. Alethia had resumed her place at the head of the circle.

Sophia was done playing games. “What was the point of showing me all that?”

“You asked why she wouldn’t wake up.” Alethia said toying with the hem of her blue shirt.

“Who, Deirdre?” Sophia squinted, confused. “How does what happened with Nick make Dee not want to wake up?”

“Exactly.” Alethia nodded, “Now you’re asking the right questions.”

Before Sophia could question Alethia further, another door appeared and opened to Sophia’s right. Ruby stumbled through it. Sophia could see the remnants of tears on Ruby’s cheeks. The tiny version of Deirdre appeared next to Alethia.

“Why did you show me that?” Ruby stuttered to Little Deirdre. 

“You asked what reason you could give to make Deirdre want to wake up.” Little Dee swayed in her white dress.

“What does what happened with Tyler have to do with Deirdre wanting to wake up?” Ruby asked.

“Now you’re both asking the right questions.” Little Deirdre nodded.

Sophia and Ruby were plunged into darkness. Sophia’s eyes fluttered awake and she could feel a body rustling next to her. Ruby sat up straight and turned to Sophia. They exchanged a look.

“Was that…” Ruby stuttered. “Was that real? The forest? The dreams?”

“I think so.” Sophia replied. She felt a twinge in her shoulder and sat up to adjust it. “What did Mini Dee show you about Tyler?”

Ruby didn’t get the chance to answer, because a blood curdling scream sounded out from the hallway.


	4. Behind the Red Door

_ Earlier _

 

Ruby Cates took a deep breath and stepped through the Red Door in her sister’s mind.

 

She was back in the forest. The red mist had receded, but the day had also. It was dusk, and Ruby could hear shouting voices in the distance, followed by the heavy footfalls of boots tramping the underbrush. To her left, a small group of wolves exploded out of some bushes, followed by two male wolven in human form. The men seemed vaguely familiar, though she didn’t know the wolves. 

 

One of the men held a heavy duty hunting rifle and sported a thigh holster with a handgun, and a small crossbow strapped to his back. The other carried a tiny body, wrapped in a red hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. Gunfire sounded through the din of the forest, taking out two of the wolves. A bullet rocketed past Ruby and embedded in a tree behind her; another passed right through her abdomen, like it was smoke. 

 

_ Not my dream _ , Ruby repeated to herself. The men and the wolves ran out of sight. Ruby felt a soft blow to the back of one of her shins.

 

Little Deirdre stood behind her with a mischievous grin on her face. “Tag! You’re It!”

 

Deirdre bolted before Ruby could catch her. Ruby gave chase, dodging bullets and trees. She could hear the pained cry of wolves dying. Her heart wrenched. From the corner of her peripheral vision, Ruby saw what they were running from; a team of figures in dark tactical gear with submachine guns. A woman in a dark hood with glowing hands directed them. 

 

Ruby kept running toward the sounds of struggle but tripped as she moved into a clearing, where the wolves had converged. The body of a large brown wolf lay riddled with bullets at her feet. In the clearing, all hell broke loose.

 

The wolves were doing their best to protect the two figures standing at the center, but they were getting picked off by commandos left and right. When the bullets ran out, the two groups fought with cold steel and dripping fangs. The armed man was down, as were a number of commandos and wolves.

 

In the middle of it all stood a little girl with green eyes and long chestnut hair, her red sweatered arms wrapped around the leg of a white haired man. The old man was firing bullets and crossbow bolts like there was no tomorrow.

 

Ruby knew that man, he was Solomon Creed; leader of Wolf Lake’s Olde Guarde Protectors and Tyler Creed’s grandfather. Solomon Creed had died fourteen years prior, the night that the Watchers Council had come for Deirdre. 

 

“The night we split up.” Ruby mused to herself. She remembered it well. Now, she was viewing the details for herself. 

 

Ruby and Amanda had been thirteen at the time. They’d watched the men in stuffy tweed coats ushered into Willard Cates’s office. They’d listened at the door while Will and Vivian argued with men who said they were from something called the Watcher’s Council, telling their parents that Deirdre had been identified as a potential Slayer.

 

They wanted to take Deirdre; those stodgy old men. But Vee Cates wasn’t having it. Ruby still remembered the icy tone in which Vivian had told their leader, Quentin Travers, that he would take her daughter “only over my dead body.” Ruby remembered it as the moment she and Amanda agreed to never fuck with their stepmother. Will Cates seconded the sentiment by telling travers to “Get the fuck out of his town, and never come back.”

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Was Travers’s calm reply.

 

A week later the Pack sentinels had spotted the vans of commandos rolling into Wolf Lake. Ruby remembered her parents scrambling to get their children ready in the dead of the night. They had dressed Luke and Deirdre in matching outfits. They sent Lucas, Ruby, and Amanda with Matthew Donner, the newly minted sheriff. Deirdre was sent with an entire armed battalion of Olde Guarde wolves, to meet Sherman at a safe house deep in the woods.

 

Ruby remembered cradling a crying Luke, who could feel the deep terror and tension running through his twin sister. Their parents stayed at the house as a diversion, Luke was the second diversion; a decoy. But somehow, the Watchers never went for him. They knew exactly where Deirdre was, and they went straight for her. 

 

All Amanda and Ruby were told later was that the team had fought valiantly, while protecting the Cates family. They’d given their lives for the Pack. Now Ruby Cates was watching their last stand.

Solomon Creed fired into the darkness as his team fell around him. Ruby held her breath when his clip finally ran out. She saw him make his final decision. 

 

The old man turned and bent down to the trembling four year old girl at his feet. He secured the crossbow to the pack on her back and told Deirdre to run. She began to cry. Solomon sniffed the air wafting in at Deirdre’s back, and smiled. Ruby saw him mouth the words “stubborn pup” before turning back to little Deirdre.

 

“You are the Spirit of this Pack, little princess.” Solomon told her. “The Pack needs you. Do you understand?”

 

Deirdre paused a moment to wipe her eyes with her hands and nodded. Solomon pointed behind Deirdre. “The Watchers and their witch are almost here. I need you to run that way. Run as fast as you can, and don’t stop. And don’t look back! No matter what you hear.”

 

Deirdre gave Solomon a terrified whimper but the old man swatted her on the butt, and she took off as fast as her little legs would carry her.

 

Ruby stood rooted to the spot, watching as old Solomon stripped off his clothes and Flipped. The large black wolf that he became hid in the underbrush near his fallen comrades, lying in wait. The witch came over a ridge to Ruby’s right. Only two of her commandos were left alive. She spoke in a clipped British accent.

 

“Go for the girl, I’ll scan here for intel.” The witch reached a hand down to touch the chest of the other Guard in human form. Solomon sprang up and managed to catch her off guard. Ruby watched the black wolf rip out the witch’s throat, and get shot in the back for his trouble. Solomon was able to spring at the shooter, clawing and ripping while the commando emptied a full clip into the wolf’s chest. They died together, locked in combat. The last remaining commando ran off after Deirdre.

 

Ruby stood stunned amidst the carnage for a moment, then she saw the flash of a white easter dress round the corner of a tree. Ruby gave chase, red mist gathering around her feet. She could hear a mournful wolf howl in the distance. The wolf ran through the forest, a great sense of urgency accompanied him. But Ruby had to keep up with Dream Deirdre. 

 

Ruby stopped short when her feet touched asphalt. She saw a car approaching at top speed and took a step back into the underbrush.  It was a station wagon, and it looked vaguely familiar. Just then, Red Hooded Deirdre ran out into the street, crossbow tripping her, throwing the four year old directly into the car’s path.

 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaalp!” Deirdre screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

Time shifted into slow motion for Ruby. She watched the young blond wolf that had been tracking Deirdre jump out of the brush. His huge white jaws hooked on to the little girl’s shoulder, tearing into flesh as he threw her out of the path of the station wagon, into the safety of a ditch. 

 

The driver of the station wagon spun the wheel, trying to avoid hitting the wolf. It was no good. Ruby waited to hear the crunch of bone under tires, but it never came. Instead, Deirdre scrambled to her feet, still screaming hysterically. A green mist shot out of her hands, forming a forcefield around the wolf. The station wagon hit that wall and flipped into the air. The car did a barrel roll, and landed on it’s hood with a sickening crunch. The wolf’s fur glowed bright red from the light of spinning tail lights.

 

Ruby could hear the driver, a woman, moaning from the front seat. She turned to see the wolf Flip back into human form. It was a panting, shaken, blood-spattered, fifteen year old Tyler Creed. Tyler made a move to try and help the woman in the car. 

 

“Mrs. Donner?” Tyler croaked. “Aunt Marie? Are you okay?”

 

A groan sounded from the car, but it was drowned out when Deirdre started screaming again. Ruby and Tyler swiveled to look at her at the same time. The last of the commandos had her by the waist and was getting ready to run with her. Tyler hesitated for a moment, looking back at the car. He growled, eyes shining with silver daggers. 

 

“I’ll send help, Marie. Hold on!”

 

Tyler turned, Flipped and ran after Deirdre.

 

The red mist swirled around Ruby, obscuring her view of the station wagon. Then somehow, she was at the mouth of a cave. She knew the cave well. Tyler had once showed it to her, on one of their less disastrous teenage dates. It was deep and high; a perfect hiding spot. Rain poured down outside the cave.

 

Someone flipped on a flashlight. Ruby could see Tyler crouched in front of Deirdre in human form. The commando was nowhere in sight, but the excess of blood covering Tyler’s mouth and torso suggested his end. Deirdre was crying. Tyler looked panicked.

 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Tyler soothed. “He can’t hurt you any more.”

 

“Yyyou… You killed him!” Deirdre sniffled.

 

Tyler shrugged. “Yeah, I did. But he was trying to take you away. Away from your parents, and your brother and sisters. I had to. You understand?”

 

Deirdre’s sniffles slowed to quiet huffs of breath. She nodded and unzipped her backpack underneath the crossbow. She pulled out a pair of men’s jeans and handed them to Tyler. The teenager gave her a grateful look, and quickly took the pants. Ruby saw Tyler sniff at them, taking in Solomon’s scent; the scent of the man who’d raised him, and was now dead. 

 

Tyler turned away from Deirdre and quickly donned the jeans. Then, he turned back to her. Tyler sat down next to Deirdre. The little girl poked him in the chest, drawing her finger back covered in blood. “Are you hurt?”

 

“What?” Tyler replied, looking down at himself. “No it’s not my blood.” He found a cloth tucked into Deirdre’s pack and rubbed away the sticky red mess.

 

“I am.” Deirdre said, rubbing at her shoulder. 

 

Tyler’s head snapped up and he leaned over to examine the torn flesh of the little girl’s upper arm. “Jesus!”

 

Tyler grabbed a t-shirt from the pack and tore it into strips. “I’m sorry Deedee! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“You were red.” Deirdre giggled. Ruby could tell she was slipping into shock.

 

Tyler was concentrating on gently slipping Deirdre’s arm out of her sweater sleeve. “Huh?”

 

“You were a Red Wolf.” Deirdre mumbled. “A Red Wolf protecting me.”

 

Deirdre lost consciousness, and Tyler cursed under his breath. “Shit! Shit, what do I do, Gramps? What do I do? Okay, focus Ty! Focus. Stop the bleeding. But how?”

 

Tyler sniffed at the little girl’s wound. Silver darts shined in his eyes. Ruby felt something growl deep in her stomach. Dread filled her, as she watched Tyler half-shift, and dip his head to the wound, licking it clean. The blood stopped flowing. The wound glowed with a faint green light that Ruby doubted even Tyler noticed. But it closed. 

 

Tyler Flipped back to fully human and bathed the wound with a bottle of water he got from the pack. He bandaged it with the strips of t-shirt, then slipped Deirdre’s arm back into her sweatshirt. He pulled the little girl up against the side of his body, for warmth. He curled around her protectively, readying himself for any attack. Tyler poured little sips of the water into Deidre’s mouth, looking relieved when she swallowed.

 

“ _ Snow. _ ” Ruby mused. The rain turned to snow. She’d forgotten how cold it had been that day.

 

“Does this mean I can keep you?” Came little Deirdre’s tiny voice.

 

Ruby turned back to see Tyler shift himself around Deirdre, so he could see her face. “What’s that, pup?”

 

“Do I get to keep you?” Deirdre’s voice was stronger as she repeated herself. “The Old Ones say that what this means.” The little girl indicated her shoulder.

 

“Old Ones?” Tyler looked dubious.

 

Deirdre nodded. “The ghosts in the trees. They talk to me sometimes. Told me to trust you.”

 

Tyler pondered it, then nodded. “Then yes, I guess that means we get to keep each other.”

 

“Will you stay, and protect me, then?” Deirdre asked, her voice small again. Her lip quivered. 

 

Tyler smiled at her, possibly the only sincere smile Ruby ever remembered seeing on him. He bopped her on the nose with a finger. “I will, little pup. Until the day I die, or til you do.”

 

Deirdre nodded. She took one of Tyler’s hands in her two tiny ones. She looked like a queen accepting the vow of a knight. Then Deirdre raised one of Tyler’s arms and wrapped it around her shoulder, cuddling into his side. “Tyler?”

 

“Yes, little pup?”

 

“I’m sorry about your grandpa.”

 

Tyler bit back a sob and hugged her closer, but Deirdre was already falling asleep. He clutched the flashlight to his chest. Ruby saw tears in his eyes just before he flicked it off.

 

The red mist swirled again, and Ruby could hear voices in it. Indistinct shouts rang out but she couldn’t see the faces that went with them. She did hear one loud and clear. The voice of her father, Willard Cates. “Tyler? It’s okay, son. You can let her go. We’ve got you now. We’ve got you both!”

 

Ruby felt a familiar tap on her calf again, but this time she was ready. “Oh no you don’t!

 

She grabbed Dream Deirdre by her white sleeved arm and spun her around. “Enough, Deedee. Enough running through your dreams or memories or whatever these are. You need to wake up!”

 

“Don’t want to!” Dream Deirdre replied. She stuck out her bottom lip. “I want to stay here with my Allie!”

 

“But you can’t!” Ruby scolded. “Don’t you see that? What can I do to make you see that you need to wake up? To make you want to wake up?”

 

The mist swirled again, but this time, Ruby didn’t let go. She was getting tired of these games.  Instead, she and Deirdre stood together as the scene changed to reveal an office in the Sheriff’s station. Teenage Tyler sat fully clothed in a seat across from Matt Donner. The boy had tears streaming down his face. Matt Donner glared at him in barely concealed rage, while Vivian looked on with sorrow from a corner.

 

“But that’s not possible!” Tyler growled. “Uncle Matt, tell her! I left Deirdre with Mr. Cates. She was fine! I killed the last of those fuckers that were trying to take her myself!”

 

“They sent reinforcements back to get her last night.” Vivian said, nearly choking on the lie. “They said if they couldn’t have her, nobody would.”

 

“It was a car accident, Tyler.” Matt growled. “You better than anybody should know what can happen in a car accident.”

 

Tyler’s face dropped. “I’m sorry for what happened to your wife. I didn’t mean to run in front of her car. I really didn’t!” To Matthew’s silent stare, Tyler broke down again. He shook his head. “No. No! I promised I would protect her!”

 

“You couldn’t.” Vivian whispered. “None of us could.”

 

Dream Deirdre turned and pointed to the door of the station, which began to glow red. Ruby walked through it, back into the forest of Wolf Lake. This time, she was back where the dream started, and Sophia was there.

 

So was Allie. “ _ Now you’re asking the right questions _ . _ ” _

 

Dream Deirdre appeared and Ruby took the opportunity to grill her again. “Why did you show me that?” 

 

“You asked what reason you could give to make me want to wake up.”

 

“What does what happened with Tyler have to do with Deirdre wanting to wake up?” Ruby asked.

 

“Now you’re both asking the right questions.” Little Deirdre nodded.

 

* * *

Ruby jerked awake in the hospital waiting room. She and Sophia exchanged worried looks and commiserated over the weirdness of the experience they’d just shared. Then there was a scream from the hallway of the hospital.

 

Ruby and Sophia ran into Matt in the hallway, followed quickly by Dr. Glaser, Vivian, and Luke. 

 

“Daddy, what was that?” Sophia asked, her voice scared. 

 

“It came from Station 12.” Dr. Glaser supplied. “The nurses were just settling Deirdre in when I left. She was heavily sedated.”

 

A body flew out of the double doors leading to Station 12 of the critical care unit. The orderly cracked his head against the wall and crumpled to the ground. Matt drew his gun and turned to the doctor. “Apparently, she’s not sedated enough.”

 

“Matt?” Vivian asked, a silent question in her eyes.

 

The Sheriff nodded at Vivian. “Okay, Ruby, you stay with Luke and Sophia. Stay back and try to contact John and Mollie at the station. Vee, you and the good doctor come with me.”

 

His tone brooked no argument, so they did what he said. As the group turned the corner for Station 12, they nearly ran into two figures coming the opposite way.

 

“Goddamnit, MacLeod!” Matt growled. “I told you two to stay upstairs! We have a situation here and I don’t have time to deal with your egos.”

 

_ “Te voi ucide!” _

 

Deirdre’s screech cut off MacLeod’s response. She was screaming in a foreign language. Richie tapped MacLeod on the shoulder. “What is that? Italian? Portuguese?”

 

“Romanian.” MacLeod replied. “Apparently, she’s very intent on killing someone in that room.”

 

Richie turned to Matthew and put on his best smartass face. “Do any of you speak Romanian?”

 

Receiving no response from Matt or the doctor, and only a dirty look from Vivian, Richie smirked. “Then, I’d say you could benefit from my friend’s expertise.”

 

“Alright.” Matt relented. “MacLeod comes with us. You stay here.”

 

Richie raised his hands in surrender. Duncan gestured toward the door. “Lead the way, sheriff.”

  
  



	5. Never a Dull Moment

 

Matt Donner thought that he’d been prepared for anything when entering Station 12. He was sadly mistaken by what he did see. Blood was smeared on the walls. The overhead florescent lights were mostly smashed. Some of them flickered, and one lone bulb swung from its fixture casting eerie shadows on the walls.

 

Matt took point. Vivian and Dr. Glaser followed him, with Duncan MacLeod bringing up the rear. The room was one long tunnel lined on either side by old fashioned medical cots. Toward the end of the room Deirdre stood with her cloth hospital gown gapping in the back, exposing old scars and a gauze pad soaked through with blood. 

 

Deirdre held one of the nurses, a blond woman, off of her feet, pressing a scalpel to the nurse’s throat.

 

“Ce-ai făcut cu ea?”

 

Matt held up a hand. “Deirdre? Let her go.”

 

The Slayer’s head snapped around toward Matt, eyes glowing intensely, and growled low in warning. Dee cocked her head to one side, scenting the air. She looked at Matt, Vivian, and Dr. Glaser in turn and repeated her question.

 

“Ce-ai făcut cu ea?!!?”

 

“Doctor!” The nurse sputtered. “Help me! She woke up out of nowhere spouting gibberish. She wants to kill me!”

 

Deirdre threw aside the scalpel, allowing her claws to extend, cutting into the nurse’s throat. “Ce-ai făcut cu ea?”

 

Matt huffed in frustration, “Just hang in there, Clementine! We’ll take care of this.” He turned to Duncan. “You’re up MacLeod.”

 

“Cu ce? Deirdre?” MacLeod spoke steadily as he slowly walked into the room. He gave Deirdre a wide berth. “Ce-a făcut cu ce?”

 

Deirdre’s manic eyes swiveled to Duncan. For a second, it looked like she had never set eyes on the man before. Matt watched recognition break over her face. “Mac?”

 

MacLeod’s worry shifted into a sad smile. “Yes, lassie. It’s Duncan.”

 

Deirdre turned from angry to pleading. Tears streamed down her eyes. “Au luat-o. Forța ei să-i dea înapoi!”

 

Matt saw the angry look flash across MacLeod’s face. “MacLeod, would you care to translate?”

 

“She says you took something from her.” Duncan growled. “She wants it back.”

 

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Well do you think you can convince her to let Clementine go, and tell us what it is in English? Then we can negotiate?”

 

Vivian turned to Glaser. “Do you have any idea what she’s talking about, Andrew?”

 

The doctor shook his head. “Vivian, we didn’t remove anything from your daughter’s person but shrapnel from her wounds.”

 

“Da-l inapoi!” Deirdre screamed, attempting to crush Nurse Clementine’s throat.

 

“I’d say your friend is running out of time.” MacLeod observed coolly. 

 

Matt grumbled. “We don’t know what she’s talking about! Dammit! Tell her we don’t know.”

 

“Ei spun că ei nu știu ce vrei să spui.” MacLeod translated.

 

Deirdre screamed in rage. She began to lift Nurse Clementine off the ground by her throat. MacLeod raised an eyebrow. “It would appear, sheriff, that she does not believe you.”

 

The next few moments happened quickly. Matt drew his gun. MacLeod stepped between him and Deirdre. Deirdre started screaming again, then she threw Clementine across the room. Finally getting a clear shot, Matt fired. He was aiming for Deirdre’s leg, but Vivian caught his arm and the shot flew wide. 

 

MacLeod stepped into it, taking the bullet squarely in the chest. Deirdre turned mid-attack to charge toward Matt Donner. But an emergency exit door burst open behind her. Suddenly, Tyler Creed was there. He caught Deirdre around the waist, and plunged a needle into her neck, delivering a shot of dark green liquid. Deirdre collapsed into Tyler’s arms. 

 

Crisis temporarily averted, Matt stared down at MacLeod’s lifeless body. A bright eyed Vivian checked on Clementine, whose bell was pretty good, but was otherwise none the worse for the wear.  She turned to Matt, bone tired. “She’ll be okay. Nothing a few Tylenol won’t fix. That’s more than I can say for you, Matthew Donner, if you try to shoot my kid again.”

 

“Duly noted.” Matt acknowledged. 

 

All the same, he advanced toward the Slayer, gun pointed at the ground. Tyler was cradling her. A red splotch was slowly spreading on her hospital gown just above the impalement wound. Matt supposed she must have popped her stitches when she threw the nurse.

 

Tyler growled as Matt approached. It wasn’t the first time Tyler had growled at Matt, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. But Matt recognized that growl, the low bass bone-rattling fury of it. Tyler was behaving like a predator protecting its mate. Matt hung back and listened. 

 

Deirdre raised a bloody hand to Tyler’s face, smiling a bloody smile. “Mulțumesc! Vă mulțumesc, mi Lup Roșu.”

 

She lost consciousness after that. Matt shouted out to Glaser. “Doc, we could use a little help here!”

 

Glaser abandoned his search for MacLeod’s pulse. He shook his head at the corpse. That was until MacLeod sat bolt upright, gasping for air. “Impossible!”

 

Mac shook his head. “No more than a town full of werewolves, doctor.”

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Several hours later, Deirdre was resting comfortably in a private room under heavy sedation and an armed guard. There were wolves from all over town dropping in to pay their respects. The Cates family took it in stride, alternating shifts at Deirdre’s bedside with schmoozing and reassuring the various pack members that made appearances. 

 

Luke was bone tired, but it was his turn to get coffee. He leaned his head against the cool plastic of the coffee vending machine. Normally, he loathed the stuff. The taste was too strong, and the smell was worse. But caffeine was a necessity now. 

 

“Can I give you a hand with that?”

 

Luke swiveled, almost crushing the insulated cups in his hands against the newcomer’s chest. “Richie, jesus!”

 

A sarcastic smile crossed the young immortal’s face. “That’s a new one. I’ve never had a guy say that to me.”

 

Richie took two of the cups of coffee so Luke could field a third coming out of the machine. He tipped his head to look at Luke. “How you holding up, man?”

 

“Peachy!” Luke gave him a withering look. “My girlfriend’s arm is busted up. Some of my best friends are dead. Others are hurt. My mom’s a wreck, and my sister may not live through the night. And it’s about 90% my fault. So you know, it’s all champagne and Ferraris.”

 

Richie’s smile wavered. “Dee will be fine. She’s survived a lot of things that would’ve killed most people.”

 

“People like you?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Richie gasped. “I’m one of a kind.”

 

Luke raised an eyebrow, so Richie quickly changed the subject. “Who’s in with her now?”

 

“Tyler.” Luke hissed. “He says that Deirdre asked him to watch her, in case she went Dark Side.”

 

“She did.” Richie replied. They started walking back toward the waiting room. “I was there. You don’t seem to like the guy, huh?”

 

“Deirdre isn’t the first Cates woman that Creed has latched onto. He’s a slimeball, really. He was married to Ruby until she kicked his ass to the curb.” Luke grumbled.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Dee can pretty much take care of herself.” Richie shrugged. “At least, when she’s on her feet.”

 

Luke slowed to a shuffle as they walked. “Richie, you and Dee seem pretty close. Did you to ever, you know, hook up?”

 

“No, we’ve always been just friends.” 

 

“And your friend MacLeod, he and Dee were never…?”

 

“Mac? No, Mac is her teacher. That’s not really part of his code.” Richie paused, seeing the look in Luke’s eyes. “What are you trying to ask me, man?”

 

Luke pulled Richie into an alcove, away from prying ears. “Okay, do you know anything about what happened to Dee in the last year?”

 

Richie’s face closed off. “I know that she had a run-in with a pretty nasty curse in London, had to make a big sacrifice to save the life of a friend. Then Dee and Adam moved on to Paris. She and The Old Man were attacked in their flat and Dee was forced to run. A lot of people were looking for her for a long time. No one was able to find her until I saw Horus flying over Seacouver, and followed him here.”

 

“Did Dee tell you if she was involved with anyone?” Luke pressed.

 

“Luke, buddy, what is this about?”

 

Luke took a deep breath. “You cannot breathe a word of this!” At Richie’s nod, Luke continued. “Deirdre’s doctor told me and Mom that she’s been beat to shit over the last year, and at some point during the last few months…. she had a baby. Wolf females can usually only bear young to their mates. The ability to do so outside of a Mate Bond is rare. We call them Breeders. It’s a trait that runs in families, and it makes her a target.”

 

Richie slumped against the wall. “A baby?” Off Luke’s look, he shook his head. “Don’t look at me. My kind, we...can’t have kids.”

 

“I need to find out who the father was, Richie, so I can try to find her baby.”

 

Richie stood for a moment, contemplating. His gaze became erratic, suddenly, shifting around the hallway. Luke scented a strong odor of ozone. He watched Richie’s eyes lock onto a point down on the hallway’s far end.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Richie cursed under his breath.

 

Adam Pierson was rounding the corner with another shorter man. The man had honey brown hair cropped short and heavy duty rain coat. Luke could smell the aggression coming off of Richie, who set the two cups he was holding aside on a window ledge. 

 

“Rich?”

 

“You wanna know who knocked up your sister?” Richie seethed. He nodded toward the man walking with Adam “Look no further. Nick fuckin Boyle. That asshole bedded her, then left her to die.”

 

If Luke hadn’t been a wolf, he might not have been able to follow the quickness of Richie’s movement. The redhead went off like a shot.

 

“Richie?” Adam raised an eyebrow at his quick approach.

 

Luke watched Richie blow past Adam, and take a swing at Nick Boyle. It was a good punch, and it landed upside Boyle’s left cheek. But it was a lucky shot. Richie pulled back to swing again. Without a word, Boyle sidestepped the attack running Richie’s head into the wall. Luke heard the crack of a breaking bone and saw blood streaming from Richie’s nostrils. Luke saw red.

 

Adam was able to catch hold of Richie’s arms as Boyle took up a defensive stance against the redhead, but neither of them saw Luke coming. All the terror and rage of the past few days welled up in him, and he let it fly. Boyle was a good fighter, but he was human. Nick countered Luke’s onslaught of punches and kicks as well as he could, but he just wasn’t fast enough. Before either of them knew it, Luke had Nick up against the wall with a series of body blows. 

 

Luke was savoring the shocked look on Boyle’s face as he readied his right fist for a knockout punch. The punch never landed. A hand caught Luke’s fist barely an inch from Boyle’s nose, and began to crush it. Nick and Luke’s eyes swiveled to view a set of pissed off, glowing green ones.

 

“Quomodo audes?”

 

“Deirdre?”

 

Luke’s brain barely noted Boyle’s voice over the agony in his hand and his twin’s furious eyes.

 

Deirdre snarled. At Vivian’s insistence, she’d been dressed in hospital scrubs. Dee’s skin was covered in sweat, like it took every ounce of strength she had to fight through the haze of drugs she’d been sedated with. A red patch was beginning to reform over her abdomen.

 

“Quomodo audes?” 

 

“What?” Luke cried, falling to his knees as the pain in his hand traveled up his wrist and arm.

 

“She said ‘How dare you?” Adam translated, somewhere off to Luke’s left.

 

“Quomodo audes tangeret... quae me contingunt?”

 

“How dare you touch what belongs to me?” Adam continued to translate.

 

Not waiting for an answer, Deirdre pitched her brother backwards into the opposite wall. She was about to advance on him, when Boyle called out to her again.

 

“Deirdre!”

 

Dee huffed once more in warning at Luke. The hallway was filling on both sides with people. Tyler, Sophia,  Vivian, Sheriff Donner, Ruby, even MacLeod came out to watch the show. Deirdre ignored them, even ignored her father. She spun around and walked straight up to Boyle. She put a hand on the wall on either side of his head, framing his face. Dee put her face up to Boyle’s neck and inhaled deeply, scenting him.

 

“Nick?” 

 

Deirdre’s eyes seemed to clear for a second. Then she kissed Nick, hard and deep. It was the kind of kiss meant for the privacy of a bedroom, not the middle of a hospital corridor, under the gaze of strangers, while one may or may not be bleeding to death. Boyle did not object.

 

When the lovers came up for air, Deirdre caressed Nick’s cheek. Her fingers were covered in blood from her stomach wound. They made little crimson trails down his cheeks. Dee spoke the first intelligible word in English that she had since falling in battle at the church. 

 

“Mine!”

 

“Yes.” Nick agreed automatically. 

 

Deirdre’s eyes lost their glow, rolling back in her head. He collapsed into Nick’s arms and he slid to the ground. Nick cradled her while Adam reached out a hand to help Luke up. Deirdre’s dad quipped while he brushed the boy off. 

 

“Ah, Wolf Lake. It’s good to be back! Never a dull moment in this town.”

  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Heart of the Matter

 

Nick Boyle had been interrogated many times in his life. He was, at one time, a Navy SEAL whose unit had come under fire during a black ops situation in South America. The unit came under heavy fire and Nick was the only one to walk out alive. The military investigation was brutal.

 

Working for the Legacy and its public face, the Luna Foundation, Nick had encountered police investigations. He’d even been called in as a witness at a Legacy Tribunal that was trying to discredit the head of his house, Derek Rayne. That hadn’t been pretty either.

 

All of them paled in comparison to sitting across the desk from Vivian Cates.

 

“Tell me again about the Legacy, Mr. Boyle.” Vee asked. Her tone was deceptively calm, as it had been since entering the room.

 

“We’ve been here a half an hour, Mrs. Cates.” Nick shrugged. He could do casual, even if his stomach was tying in knots. “What more can I tell you?”

 

“I want to know why an ancient secret society, pledged to protect humanity from supernatural threats, would allow a Slayer to join, even as an attaché member.”

 

Nick smiled sardonically. “She wasn’t a Slayer at the time. But she has become a valued member of our team”

 

“What about the Watcher’s Council?” The growl just managed to color Vivian’s tone.

 

“What about them?” Nick asked. “They’re cowards. They kidnap and exploit young women instead of committing to fight the Darkness themselves. Gloria was adamant about keeping Deirdre out of their clutches. With the help of the Luna Foundation, she’s been able to do that for nearly a decade.”

 

Vivian raised an eyebrow. “They never came after Deirdre in San Francisco?”

 

Nick’s grin grew dangerous. “Derek Rayne casts a long shadow. Adam worked his connections like a maestro. And Gloria, well...Glo was fierce.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“She was my twin, Mr. Boyle. I knew her.” Vivian grinned back at him, baring sharp teeth. “The one I need to understand is my daughter. Adam tells me you were her trainer when she was living with Gloria. You may know her better than anyone.”

Something in Vivian’s expression turned empty, tragic. Nick sighed.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“What happened between you? Why would she run from you? And why didn’t she come here when she needed help?” Moisture lined Vivian’s eyes.

 

Nick’s jaw set in a hard line. A growl came from behind him.

 

“This is a waste of time.”

 

Vivian huffed, exasperated. She got up from her seat, shooting Tyler Creed a dirty look as she walked around her glass-top desk. After the incident at the hospital, Vivian had decided it was time to take Deirdre home. Dr. Glaser had administered a dosage of medication that effectively put Deirdre into a medical coma, in order to allow her body to heal. It was deemed temporary but necessary. Even Adam had agreed.

 

For Deirdre’s own safety, as well as that of the whole pack, Vivian had the hospital outfit Deirdre’s bedroom with the required monitors, IVs and medication dispensers. There was a home nurse and a rotating cavalcade of family members that watched her bed in shifts. Luke and Sophia were the only ones allowed only brief visitation, for safety reasons.

 

For Vivian, the time had come to cut the bullshit. Her daughter was comatose. Her pack was recovering. She didn’t need Nick Boyle and Tyler Creed arguing the right to mate with Deirdre. She needed answers.

 

So, Vivian gathered the closest people in Deirdre’s life along with the closest members of her maternal family. That led to Nick being set up in the center of the Cates home, being grilled by werewolves, cops, werewolf cops, and immortals alike.

 

“Alright.” Vivian massaged the bridge of her nose and rolled her neck, attempting to release tension. “I’m gonna tell you a story, Mr. Boyle. I’ll tell it to all of you.”

 

Vivian looked around the room. It was very possibly the weirdest gathering she’d ever had in her office. Ruby and John sat on her chaise. Matthew and Adam stood on opposite sides of the room. Sherman Blackstone stood to Vivian’s left. Duncan MacLeod leaned against a bookcase to the right. Tyler was holding up the back wall. Sophia and Luke were cuddled up on the couch under her window. Richie was upstairs supervising Deirdre.

 

“I’m going to tell you all a story.” Vivian repeated, looking about the room while leaning against her desk. “It is a sensitive tale, and there are things that will come to light… secrets that I have guarded for a very long time. I do this partially as an act of good faith.”

 

She looked to Sherman for reassurance, he nodded. “It’s time.”

 

Nick nodded. “I’m listening.”

 

“As I am Deirdre’s mother, it is my prerogative to do whatever is in my power to protect her. However, as Pack Alpha, it is my duty to do whatever I deem necessary to protect the Pack. It is my belief that keeping some of my secrets has become detrimental to both these goals. My daughter has also apparently inherited my secretive nature.”

 

Vivian took a deep breath. “So, in an effort to clear the air. I have called you here. My most trusted, and Deirdre’s most trusted. And I ask that what I am about to divulge be held in the strictest of confidence. Even though it may be painful for some of you to hear, and even more painful for me to tell, what’s said in this room must stay in this room. Anyone who cannot abide by this, will please leave now.”

 

No one budged. She and looked them each in the eye. Each one, in turn, nodded their ascent. Vivian sat down on a nearby seat and began her tale. At first, she stared at the plush persian rug.

 

“When I was younger, I was very deeply in love with Matthew Donner. We were together all throughout high school. And I always just assumed that we would mate, marry, and have our children together.”

 

Matt shifted uncomfortably under Sophia’s questioning look, but smiled wanly, and nodded back at Vivian.

 

“In our senior year, Marie Sheridan moved to Wolf Lake. She was a kind, bookish, and incredibly generous human being. And I hated her from the moment I met her.” Vivian looked straight at Sophia. “Because from the moment your father met your mother, I knew he would never again be mine.”

 

Sophia shifted uncomfortably, but let the older woman continue. This time, Vivian turned to Luke. “I was young and very impetuous. So it occurred to me that the best way I had for getting back at Matt would be to sleep with his best friend, Seth Blackstone.”

 

“Blackstone?” John asked, looking to Sherman.

 

“My son.” Sherman said, with a grim expression that didn’t sit well on his usually jovial face. “He and my younger son Ritchie lived with me after their mother and I divorced. ”

 

Vivian nodded. “Seth was human, or so I thought. He was a bit of a bad boy, and I think he considered it a badge of honor to bed a wolf female. He also wasn’t too happy with Matt’s choice of mate. We slept together a couple of times, and then Seth skipped town. It wasn’t until later that I found out why.”

 

Sherman took up the tale. “Never quite right in the head, my Ritchie, but Seth was so damn protective of him. Turned out Ritchie was hearing voices telling him to do things. Both boys managed to keep it from me until one of the voices told Ritchie to go touching a young wolf girl. One who hadn’t even Flipped yet.”

 

Agitation swept the room.

 

“Willard had just inherited the Alpha position, and he came to me. I couldn’t believe it. But when I confronted Seth, he wouldn’t look me in the eye. Just said Ritchie was sick in the head. Ritchie was human. Not part of the pack. But he had hurt the pack. Will could have had him killed, but in deference to me, he just banished him. Seth didn’t think Ritchie could survive on his own, so he went with him.”

 

“You never saw them again?” Luke asked softly.

 

“Not til the first time I looked at your ugly mug.” Sherman offered wryly.

 

Vivian gave an annoyed cluck. “I’m getting to that. About a week after Seth disappeared, I found out I was pregnant. My parents were both dead, and Gloria had won a performing arts scholarship to study dance in London. Willard approved her request to leave the pack, with the idea that she would be back in a few years. I was alone, and had been babysitting the Cates girls, Ruby and Amanda, since before their mother passed away.”

 

“Committed suicide you mean.” Ruby said bitterly. She was shocked by where the story was going, and even more shocked that Vivian hadn’t chosen to get in a dig at Regina. “My mother was schizophrenic. A fact that you seemed to capitalize on.”

 

Vivian ignored the jibe. “Regina was always kind to me. As was Willard. I regretted it deeply when she passed, and I felt even worse for you and Amanda. But I was alone and pregnant, and I had no money. So I went to the only person I could to ask for aid, my Alpha.”

 

“Your father was a practical man, Ruby.” Vee reasoned. “He knew he couldn’t raise twin girls and run a wolf pack all by himself. Willard said that he’d loved your mother with all his heart. So much he didn’t know if he ever could love again, but that she hadn’t been cut out to be Alpha Female. The requirements of the position took too much out of Regina. He believed that was part of what led to her death.”

 

Vivian was looking at Matt now. “Will told me that he admired the balls it took for me to come to him. And that he felt partially responsible for my plight. He’d sanctioned your mating to Marie, approved Gloria’s request to leave, and banished Seth and Ritchie. So, he offered me a job, the hardest job he could think of. He asked me to stand by his side as his wife, his mate, and mother to his children.”

 

Luke grumbled. “And in return?”

 

“In return, he claimed my children as his own.” Vivian said, holding her head high. “Since I was only a few weeks pregnant when we got married, no one asked any questions. Will said they would just assume that he’d been shtupping the babysitter. And anyone that didn’t, still wouldn’t question the word of the Alpha. He was right. On the day you were born, he told me he was the happiest father on earth.”

 

Sophia was wide eyed. “So Luke and Deirdre are half human?”

 

Before Luke could answer her with a guilty look, Sherman butted in. “Not entirely. Seth’s mother was a very powerful witch, and me, well my heritage is muddy at best.”

 

A snort came from Adam’s direction.

 

“Regardless.” Luke said sullenly. “I’m not pure blooded. And I’m not really a Cates, neither is Dee.”

 

“Bullshit.” Ruby countered. “Dad claimed you and loved you as his children. I love you as family and Amanda did too before she died. You are my brother!”

 

Luke nodded sullenly, and Sophia took it as her chance to speak up. “I can respect why you need to talk about this. But, I’m not seeing how it relates to what Deirdre is going through.”

 

Vivian nodded. “I’ll explain. When Deirdre and Luke were born, Willard and I lived happily for a time with all of us as one big family. But soon, strange phenomena started happening around the house. Things would move around by themselves. A baby monitor misplaced in the bedroom would appear in the kitchen.”

 

“Phantom bilocation.” Nick said, his ears pricking up.

 

Vee nodded. “Then we started to actually see the ghosts. My dead mother, Willard’s grandmother, Amanda once even claimed to have seen an apparition of Regina.”

 

“Playing the piano.” Ruby confirmed. “I remember. She was so happy, but it just scared me.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Were the manifestations violent?” Adam asked.

 

“Not at the time.” Vivian replied. “So Willard and I agreed to keep it a secret. We didn’t want to frighten the kids, or the pack. It wasn’t until Luke and Deirdre started to talk that we realized Deirdre was the one calling up the ghosts.”

 

“She’s a medium?” Duncan offered. Vivian nodded.

 

“But only when she is around her own kind.” Adam retorted. “Dee has never been able to call up ghosts when she was not around another member of her own pack.”

 

Vivian agreed. “Yes, we noticed that another wolf was always in the room with Deirdre, when the ghosts appeared. It was usually Luke, so it took us a while to determine which of them was doing it. I don’t believe to this day that Deirdre was ever able to control it.”

 

“When she was three, a young wolf was brought to the house. He was caught in the Change during his first Flip, and the agony had become too much. Willard had to End him.” The room became quiet and Vee continued. “Not a minute later, the young man’s ghost was standing beside the bed. His parents were very upset. They became more so when Deirdre came out from behind the door and touched the ghost. He smiled at her, and disappeared in a puff of green mist. She told his parents that he was free.”

 

Then Vivian’s expression grew bleak. “A year later some men came to our door. They claimed to be from the Watcher’s Council. They told Willard and I that Deirdre had been identified as a potential Slayer. And that they were here to take her into custody in order to train her to fight monsters. When we refused, they told us that they knew what we were. They said that if we didn’t give Deirdre to them, they would annihilate the pack, and then simply take her.”

 

“What did Dad say?” Luke asked, a growl forming in his throat.

 

“Will told them to fuck off.” Vivian grinned triumphantly. “And that they could have his daughter over his cold dead body. I concurred.”

 

“Yep,” Ruby smiled sadly. “That was Dad.”

 

Vivian’s expression grew dark again. “We knew that they were watching the house. Waiting to strike. So the pack took strategic measures. We dressed Luke and Deirdre alike, and split them up. We had guardians take them to separate locations under cover of night.”

 

“Tactical evasion.” Nick mumbled, nodding.

 

“Will and I stayed at our house as bait. Ruby and Amanda went with Luke to Matt’s house, and several of our best Betas took Deirdre through the woods toward Sherman’s. But somehow the Watchers knew which of the twins to follow. They chased the protection detail, and killed all of the wolves but one.”

 

“Who?” John asked.

 

“Me.” Tyler said from the back. “Three days they had the guards running around the woods like chickens with their heads cut off. In pelts or skins, it didn’t matter. Somehow the Watchers picked the wolves off, one by one.”

 

“Magic.” Ruby offered.

 

“Something.” Tyler agreed. “Willard couldn’t send reinforcements because he needed everyone else at the Sheriff’s to guard Luke, and the rest of the town. I was a fifteen year old kid, eager to prove myself to my Alpha. So I followed them. When the last wolf in the protection detail fell, he told Deirdre to run ‘as fast as she could and not to look back.’”

 

“Solomon Creed.” Ruby shivered. “Your grandfather.”

 

A haunted look past over Tyler’s face. Sophia flinched at Tyler’s words, remembering her dream the night she and Dee had roomed together.

 

Tyler continued. “Dee was only four, but she was scared and she was fast. She ran a mile through the woods, and straight into the street. I Flipped and was able to catch her by the shoulder just before a car hit her. I thought it would hit me, but something happened that I couldn’t explain. Some force…shielded me. The car spun around, then rolled. Dee lived. The woman driving the car wasn’t so lucky.”

 

“Mom?” Sophia gasped, turning to her father.

 

There were tears in Matt Donner’s eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and ground out. “Tell them the rest Tyler. Tell them how you left my wife for dead. How the ambulance didn’t get there until it was too late to save Marie.”

 

“He didn’t Matt.” Sherman countered. “He reported to Will, and Will called the ambulance.”

 

“And I called you. Thanks to Tyler, you still got to say goodbye to Marie.” Vivian commented. “The Watchers were still in the woods. Tyler had to keep Deirdre moving. I told you that Marie’s death was an accident. I know you never believed me. But it was the truth!”

 

Sophia shook her head. “No. Deirdre ran out in front of my Mom’s car. The accident was her fault!”

 

“No, Sophia.” Ruby shook her head. “Do you remember in the hospital? The dream? I saw the accident. Deirdre didn’t mean to hurt your Mom.”

 

Sophia’s eyes were alarmed. She looked at her father. He put a hand on her arm. “What is it Soph?”

 

“I..” Sophia stuttered. Luke squeezed her hand, giving her strength to speak her truth. “I have powers now, like Ruby and Deirdre. I can walk into other people’s dreams.”

 

“Since when?” Sherman asked.

 

“Since Deirdre got to town.” Sophia offered uncomfortably.

 

“Fascinating.” Something shifted in Adam’s face, his expression grew icy. “But can we get back to what happened during the accident?”

 

Ruby tried to calm Sophia. “Dee was a child, Sophia, not much older than you were. She wasn’t even allowed to cross the street by herself, and she was all alone and scared.”

 

“She had a right to be.” Tyler continued. “Dee had just seen her guards killed. She watched Marie crash, then she watched me Flip into a wolf and kill a Watcher. We had to hide in a cave for nearly a day. Until the pack finally got the upper hand on the Watchers, and Willard came to get us himself. I was afraid she’d lost it. She kept mumbling the whole time about how red my fur was in the light from the car’s taillights.”

 

“The Red Wolf.” Adam said in sudden revelation. “Her protector spirit.”

  


“That’s me.” Tyler said with a mirthless chuckle.

 

Nick’s nostrils flared in agitation, but he held his tongue.

 

“We thought we’d run off the Watchers.” Vivian interjected. “That the pack could finally be at peace again. We were debriefing Tyler and the remaining Betas the next day. Will and I had sentries in the woods behind the house, so we thought it was safe to let Luke and Deirdre play in the back yard. But somehow, Deirdre hurt the son of one of the dead Betas, Rico. She used the power that she had collected from the ghosts aggressively, and Rico ended up in a coma for several days.”

 

“He was picking on me.” Luke supplied. “Nearly broke my hand. Deirdre was defending me, and she was angry.”

 

Vivian nodded. “Rico’s mother accused Deirdre of being a witch. She accused us of allowing our love for our daughter to kill her mate, and maim her son. Will and I knew that it was too dangerous then for Deirdre to stay with the pack.”

 

“It killed me to do it.” Vivian said with tears in her eyes. “But I called my sister. Gloria was living in London, married to Adam by then. It was as far removed from the pack as I could find, and Gloria assured me that Adam had the connections to keep the Watchers away from Deirdre.  They could protect her in a way Will and I couldn’t. The day they took her away was the worst day of my life.”

 

“You gave up your child to save her life.” Duncan crooned, rubbing a comforting hand on Vivian’s shoulder. Vivian smiled, appreciating the rare kindness.

 

Adam took up the story from there. “Gloria and I made it work for a number of years. I had, at the time, a job as a researcher with a different branch of the Watchers. One that didn’t deal with Slayers. I had enough of a reputation with that branch to keep Quentin Travers, the head of the Watcher’s Council quaking in his boots. Pair that with the fact that I was on retainer with the Legacy Ruling House, and the Watchers kept their distance.”

 

“I take it The Legacy and the Watchers don’t really get along?” John asked.

 

“Yeah, like I said.” Nick seethed. “We pledge our adult lives to guard the innocent from paranormal threats. They use young girls as cannon fodder in the same battle. So, we are a bit at odds, ethically speaking.”

 

Adam nodded. “Still, a potential Slayer needs to be trained. She displayed no significant magical abilities once she was out of the Pack. So we raised Deirdre to be able to defend herself, from whatever or whoever might want to harm her. When Gloria and I split up, for various reasons, she chose to move herself and Deirdre to San Francisco. She reasoned that: it had a Legacy House nearby, Deirdre’s grandmother _the witch_ resided there, and the Kindred had enough of a presence to deter any group of people sworn to kill vampires. She was an excellent strategist, my Glo.”

 

Adam exchanged a murky look with Vivian.

 

“When Gloria told me she was bringing Deirdre back to the states, she, Willard, and I agreed that it would be both dangerous and confusing for us to regain contact with Deirdre. Gloria asked if I had her blessings to make contact with Seth’s mother, Penny, to ‘gain added protections.’” Vivian was too civilized to use air quotes, but they were apparent in her voice. “Evidently, those protections involved binding my daughter’s wolf and pretending the wolven didn’t exist.”

 

Luke nodded indignantly. “Dee had no idea what she was. She almost died trying to Flip for the first time, just this side of eighteen. The spell had to be removed first.”

 

“Why is her age significant?” Duncan asked.

 

“Most of our kind change into our wolf pelt for the first time around the time puberty hits”. Ruby supplied. “Many don’t survive. Usually the later we wait, the less chance of survival.”

 

“But there are exceptions.” Sophia countered. She had not Flipped until she was sixteen.

 

“Okay.” John said, sinking into cop investigation mode. “So why put the spell on her in the first place?”

 

Everyone seemed to shrug except Tyler. “The Kindred.” he supplied. “The Prince of the City might accept a truce with a Slayer. It’s good for business to pare down the local demon population. But he’d balk if it turned out the Slayer was also a wolf. Luna has had trouble with hybrids before.”

 

“So she essentially lived like a human until Gloria…” Duncan stumbled, thinking of his dead friend. “Then she Flipped and had to leave with Adam.”

 

“That was the last I saw of her until she showed up here a couple of weeks ago, nearly a year later.” Luke said. “She heard I was in trouble. It turned out that the Pack was under attack by some big bad Forsaken vampire that wanted to steal Sophia’s blood, and enslave us all.”

 

“Wait,” Nick blanched. “A Forsaken was here? And Dee killed it?”

 

“Technically, Sophia killed it.” said Sherman. “But yes, Dee was instrumental to killing DuGare.”

 

“And she nearly died in the process.” Vivian recalled. “The bastard impaled her. She was able to draw on her power as a medium, and stay alive long enough to kill DuGare. But as soon as he was dead, she ended up in critical condition in the hospital….”

 

Vivian trailed off long enough that Matt had to prompt her. “Vee?”

 

She visibly shook herself. “I can’t lose my baby, Matt. Not again.”

 

“She’ll be okay, Mom.” Luke offered.

 

“No, sweetheart, she won’t.” Vivian frowned. “Not unless I start revealing her secrets along with my own.”

 

Luke shifted uncomfortably. “Deirdre won’t thank you for it. She may never forgive you.”

 

“Agreed.” Vivian nodded. “But she’s mad at me anyway for sending her away.”

 

“She’s not ready.” Adam countered.

 

For some reason, that incited Vivian’s ire. “And whose fault is that? I gave her to you to protect, to care for. Where were you when she needed you?”

 

“Searching for her.” Adam glared back.

 

Vivian shook herself, unwilling to argue the point further. “She may never be ready. But it is beyond the point of argument. Deirdre is in danger. The pack is in danger. The secrets are strangling us all.”

 

Adam gave a nod of acquiescence. Tyler, who had been listening to the interchange quietly for quite some time, spoke up. “Tell us what you know, Vee.”

 

Vivian walked over to the small bar that Willard had kept well stocked, and poured two double scotches. One she sat on the desk, the other, she made a show of drinking in one gulp. When she was done, she looked at them all in the eye again. “I remind you all that you agreed to discretion at the beginning of this.”

 

“Stop peeling the band-aid off.” Adam snarked. “If you’re going to tell us, just tell us.”

 

Vee glared at him but thought better of her approach. She turned to Nick. “Mr. Boyle, I need to ask you again, what is your relationship with my daughter?”

 

Nick looked startled for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. He was going to tell Vivian that it was none of her business. Then he sighed, looking around the room, then to Adam, then back to Vivian. “We’ve been good friends for many years. I trained her in Adam’s absence. We’ve fought together. And at one point, we were lovers.”

 

There was a growl at the back of the room, Tyler was not happy. John had to hold him back. Nick ignored them both. Adam broke in. “But it wasn’t that simple.”

 

Nick swung a frustrated gaze to his sometime friend. “Yeah I know, a twenty-eight year old and an eighteen year old. Pretty sick, right?  You should talk. Exactly how old were you and Gloria when you met?”

 

“That wasn’t my point, Nick.” Adam argued.

 

“She’s my friend. I love her. She saved my life. And she did it by sleeping with me. How would you qualify that relationship?” Nick countered

 

Adam inclined his head. “Point taken.”

 

Nick shot a challenging look around the room. But surprisingly, the only ones with disgust written on their faces were Sophia and Kanin. Tyler was hunched in on himself, his eyes fixed on the floor.

 

Vivian handed the second scotch to Nick. “Please, tell us what happened.”

 

“This ought to be good.” MacLeod whispered to himself. Those with wolven hearing in the room clearly caught the snark.

 

Nick took a sip of the scotch and then just rolled the glass in his hands. He preferred cold draught beer, but it gave him a focal point. This wasn’t a story he could tell while looking strangers in the eye.

 

“Just after Deirdre and Adam left the bay, the Legacy was approached by a friend on the SFPD’s Sex Crimes Task Force. There were a rash of serial rapes that were being committed by a bunch of different men, all sharing the same MO.”

 

“They coincided with a seemingly unrelated rash of bizarre murders where the victims were set on fire. Only problem was that the fire department couldn’t identify an accelerant.  Our investigation led to a former rogue member of the Montreal Legacy House, who had stolen an artifact from its vaults, The Key of Uruz.”

 

“The Key carried a demonic curse that would ensight violent burning lust in any man who touched it.” Adam explained. “That’s literal, by the way. The victims who didn’t either indulge in rape or violent consensual sex, or who stopped doing so, spontaneously combusted. They burned from the inside out.”

 

“We almost had the bastard in Chinatown.” Nick grumbled, “But he got away, and hopped a plane for London, hoping to attack the Legacy’s Ruling House. My boss Derek, our colleague Rachel Corrigan, and I followed him.”

 

“The London Prefect called Dee and I in to consult.” Adam added. “They were following the rogue, but he’d hidden the key. Deirdre and I helped track his movements until we knew he had it.”

 

“Derek and I cornered him, and he threw the Key at me.” Nick explained, taking another sip of the scotch and springing to his feet to pace. “I caught it by reflex. I had gloves on, but it hit my wrist on the way down. And that was all she wrote. The symptoms started less than an hour later.”

 

“So you called in a girl ten years your junior to fix it?” John said with disgust.

 

“I’m ten years younger than you.” Ruby reasoned.

 

“That’s not the same thing.”

 

“The Wolven make few distinctions where age is concerned.”  Sherman remarked. “Once a pack member has Flipped, he or she is considered to be an adult. Wolves choose the strongest mate they can find, regardless of age difference.”

 

Vivian held up her hand to quiet them and made a motion for Nick to continue. He focused his eyes on her, deciding that Deirdre's mother had a right to know.

 

"I locked myself in one of the tower rooms at the London House. I made my peace with the idea of dying. That wasn't a problem. I knew what I’d signed on for when I joined the Legacy." Nick swallowed the last of his drink. "But my friends wouldn't hear of it, especially not Dee. Once she found out that there was a cure, she dragged it out of Rachel and Derek."

 

When he hesitated, Luke prompted him. "What was the cure?"

 

It was Adam who answered. "Virgin sacrifice. Specifically sacrifice of a maidenhead. Stanton, the London Precept, couldn’t find another virgin. So Dee volunteered.”

 

Nick was getting tired of glaring at the old man. “When she came into my room, I initially refused her outright. But Deirdre can be very persuasive. She said that she couldn’t let anyone else that she cared about die. Not if she could help it. And I wasn’t in much of a state to argue.”

 

“So, you spent the night together.” Matt offered.

 

“I’m alive aren’t I?” Nick snarled.

 

The room was silent for a moment, Adam turned to Vivian. “I insisted that both of them undergo counseling sessions with Dr. Corrigan. Rachel is a gifted psychiatrist, and has been Deirdre’s doctor since the girls moved to San Francisco. Deirdre told Rachel and I that everything was fully consensual. Rachel’s professional opinion, at that time, was that neither Deirdre nor Nick were feeling the effects of trauma.”

 

“Exactly.” Nick agreed. “So I’m failing to see how that story has much relevance now. You want to grill someone? Why don’t you ask Adam here why Dee called me, terrified, from a train depot in Geneva, convinced that her father was dead.”

 

Adam rose up, ready to answer, but Vivian gestured for him to sit down.

 

“We’ll get to that.” She said. “In the meantime, you asked why your story was relevant. I spoke with Deirdre’s doctor after her initial life-saving surgery. I believe that she suffered intense trauma in between parting ways with you in London, and arriving here in Wolf Lake.”

 

“She’s been running for nearly a year. We’ve been tracking her, hoping to help.” Nick offered. He and Adam exchanged a dark look.

 

Vivian nodded. “When she was in the hospital, Dr. Glaser told me that Deirdre had been injecting a serum derived from Wolfsbane.”

 

“Poison?” Matt asked. “Why?”

 

“He didn’t know.” Vivian offered. “Until Tyler showed up and shot her full of the stuff again.”

 

“She was trying to hold back her Wolf.” Tyler offered. “Dee knew it was dangerous, and asked me to make sure she didn’t go over the edge into killing everyone.”

 

Vivian grimaced. “Glaser also told us that over the past year or so, Deirdre had broken almost every bone in her body. And the harmful effects of the serum on her healing ability was the only thing that let him make that determination. The doctor said that, taking into account all of her bloodwork, X-rays, and cat scans, the past six months must have been pure hell for Deirdre. And she was likely injecting the serum as a method of regaining control.”

 

“She wanted to just be the Slayer again.” Luke said forlornly.

 

Vivian nodded. “But he said it was likely a traumatic event that caused her to start injecting the serum in the first place. That’s when he told us that, through scans, the medical team had determined that Deirdre had given birth sometime before arriving at Wolf Lake.”

 

“What are you saying?” Nick said, his mouth suddenly going dry.

 

“I’m saying that Deirdre had a child, Mr. Boyle.” Vivian deadpanned. “And that I believe you to be the father of that child.”

 


	7. Burning Down the House

Nick stood stock still, and for a moment, the room was silent. He rubbed a hand over the five o’clock shadow covering his jaw line. He hadn’t slept in days. He collapsed bonelessly back in his chair, looking like he’d aged a hundred years. “We thought she’d lost the baby.”

 

“You son of a bitch!” Luke growled. He rolled to his feet, ready to fight, but Sophia held him back. “You knew! It’s just like Richie said. You knocked Dee up and left her to die.”

 

“That is highly inaccurate.” Adam retorted. “Richie was misinformed.”

 

“About which part?” Vivian seethed. Her carefully organized composure was belied by the yellow glow in her eyes.

 

Nick turned to Adam. “We have to tell them the rest, all of it.”

 

Adam’s eyes swept over the room and he considered a moment. Finally, he nodded. “Agreed. But just immediate family. Some things are too private to show the whole town.”

 

Vivian nodded. “Done.”

 

“Vee.” Matt grumbled.

 

“I’m still the Alpha here, Matthew. Until re-elections are held or someone takes me down, this is still my house.” Vivian crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Duly noted.” Matt raised his hands. “John and I have plenty of work at the station. But you should still have a protection detail in the house.”

 

“She’ll have me. I can take care of my own mother, thanks.” Luke growled. “I’m staying.”

 

“And me.” Tyler grumbled from the back.

 

“Not a chance, pal.” Nick hissed. His chin jutted out like a bulldog and his eyes glittered with aggression.

 

Vivian rubbed her hands over her face, exhausted. “Tyler, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. In fact I think it’s time we adjourned this meeting as a whole. Adam’s right, this is a family matter now. Luke stays and Ruby if she wants to, but the rest of you I will kindly ask to leave. You have my thanks and my sincere promise that I will fill you in on any pertinent information as soon as I have it.”

 

The Donners, Kanin, and MacLeod shuffled out. Sherman laid a comforting hand on Vivian’s shoulder as he passed. Tyler was harder to extricate.

 

“I mean it, Tyler.” Vivian warned.

 

“I have a right to be here on behalf of my-”

 

“We can debate your claim on my daughter later.” Vivian rebuked. “Now isn’t the time.”

 

“She bears my mark, Vee.” Tyler countered. “Both of them.”

 

Vivian’s eyes flared yellow.

 

“Do you bear hers?” Adam asked casually.

 

“What?” Tyler whirled on Adam.

 

“You said,” Adam continued. “Deirdre bears your mark. If you really are the Red Wolf, then we’ve all seen that mark. It’s incontestable. But for a mating to be valid, it must be mutual. Wolves must mark and consummate their conquest mutually. And as you and Deirdre have hardly had time to consummate anything, your claim stands on the Mark. So I repeat, do you bear hers?”

 

Tyler’s nostrils flared. Adam smirked. “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

“What would you know about it, Ungulate?” Tyler growled, getting up in Adam’s face.

 

In response, Adam pulled his shirt to the side exposing a patch of slightly darker skin just over his collar bone. “Gloria claimed me as her mate. It wasn’t easy, either. I have a durable hide. It’s one of very few marks that has stuck around.”

 

Nick piped up. “Are you saying that a mark like that one means a wolf has claimed you as their mate?”

 

Ruby nodded. “It’s a visual and scent marker to the rest of the pack that identifies the claim.”

 

“And if he doesn’t have it?” Nick gave one of his snarky dangerous smirks.

 

Tyler’s warning growl was gaining in volume. Luke answered growl for growl, sidling up to Tyler, spoiling for a fight. “If he doesn’t have it, he can get the hell out.”

 

“Indeed,” Adam smiled serenely into Tyler’s reddening face. “Mr. Boyle?”

 

Nick nodded and pulled aside the neckline of his t-shirt revealing a mark similar to Adam’s. All heads spun to him. Vivian lightly touched his shoulder. Nick allowed her to step closer and Vivian bent her head to the mark, inhaling deeply. Her daughter’s scent had permeated the man’s flesh, becoming an undernote to his own musky aroma.

 

Vivian was taken aback for a moment. Deirdre knew nothing of the ways of the Wolven. She’d been raised completely separately. Yet instinct had driven her to claim this man, this human man, as her own. Vivian composed herself quickly.

 

“Deirdre’s claim is acknowledged.”

 

“Vee.” Tyler grumbled. But Vivian was tired, and she was having none of it.

 

“On a probationary basis, I will acknowledge my daughter’s claim on Mr. Boyle until Deirdre herself offers explanation or denial. The matter is settled, Tyler. Go home.”

 

Tyler glared deep into Nick’s eyes and then Adam’s before spinning on his heel and exiting the house.

 

“Well that guy is a piece of work.” Nick grunted, relaxing.

 

“You’ve never been married to him.” Ruby retorted.

 

Vivian rolled her eyes at both of them and turned to Adam. “You were about to offer explanations?”

 

Adam grabbed his rucksack, nodded and stepped behind Vivian’s desk. “I’ll need the use of your computer.”

 

“Of course.” Vivian nodded sagely. “Why?”

 

Nick took up the narrative. “After what happened in London, Deirdre and I and the rest of my Legacy colleagues parted ways. We returned to San Francisco, while Adam and Deirdre moved on to their villa in Paris.”

 

“Your villa in Paris?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and fiddled with wires he was running from the computer to Vivian’s television. “It was really just a flat of apartments near the Seine. We were on holiday on our way to Tibet. I have friends with a temple sanctuary where Deirdre could meditate and learn about her new abilities.”

 

“Anyway, a couple of weeks back in the saddle in the Bay area, and I get a call from Deirdre. She was terrified, mumbling about how a bunch of werewolves had attacked the villa. She was able to make it out, but she was convinced that Adam was dead.” Nick took a deep breath in. “That’s when she told me that she was pregnant. I didn’t even have to ask. I knew the baby was mine. I asked Dee what her location was, and we came up with a retrieval plan. I was on the next plane out of San Francisco.”

 

Luke scoffed. “Okay, say we believe that. Why did Deirdre think that Doc was dead?”

 

“When we arrived in Paris, we didn’t arrive unnoticed.” Adam explained, tapping away on Vivian’s keyboard. “The Watcher’s Council keeps track of the movements of its Slayers even if they are not actively supervising them. Someone tipped off Travers, and the bastard decided to initiate The Cruciamentum.”

 

“The Cruciamentum?” Ruby asked.

 

Adam nodded. “Short for Tento di Cruciamentum. It’s an archaic right of passage whereby, upon turning eighteen, a Slayer is drugged into helplessness by her Watcher and made to fight some worthy but seemingly unbeatable foe.”

 

“That’s despicable!” Ruby gasped.

 

Vivian snarled. “And I take it you did not agree with this ‘right of passage’?”

 

“She’s made it to adulthood, therefore she must be made to fight harder to keep her right to live?” Adam rolled his eyes. “It’s ridiculous.”

 

“But Travers didn’t share your disdain for the practice?” Vivian prompted.

 

“Evidently not.” Adam confirmed. “He had her darted with the weakening serum while she was out patrolling one night. Dee had an adverse reaction to the serum that forced her to Flip. She had to find a secluded alley, and when the mixture wore off an hour later, she was seen running naked in human form up the Champs Elysees. When I found her, she was completely disoriented. Luckily no one saw her shift one way or the other, but it was a near thing.”

 

“By that time Dee’d been sick so many mornings that she’d taken a pregnancy test, and it came up positive. With the forced Flip, we knew something wasn’t kosher. So Deirdre was in the process of calling Mr. Boyle when the French wolves stormed our flat. Brutal sons of bitches lead by Jean Chastel, _La Bête du Gévaudan_. ”

 

Luke noticed his mother wince at the name. Adam continued tapping and talking.

 

“There is no doubt in my mind that Travers sent Chastel after Deirdre, without knowing or caring about her delicate condition. But we’ve had an escape plan worked out since she was ten. She was able to grab a go bag and get away while I held them off.”

 

“While you held them off?” Vivian scoffed, looking him up and down.

 

Adam gave her a half offended smirk. “I’m more durable than I look.”

 

“Then why did Dee think you died in the attack?” Luke repeated.

 

Adam shifted uncomfortably. “There was a lightning storm that night, and the power went out. She must have assumed…”

 

Ruby nodded as Adam trailed off. “She must have assumed the wolves were better in the dark then you were.”

 

“That’s one theory.” Adam conceded.

 

“So Dee was running scared, away from a whole pack of French wolves.” Luke talked as he paced. “She hops a bus to Switzerland and calls Nick. Then what?”

 

“We set up an extraction plan.” Nick answered. “She was still being chased. So it took a couple of tries. Dee kept heading west but I kept missing her. She’d hitch a ride to Italy, but I’d miss her in Milan. We’d set up a meet in Croatia, but she’d get jumped in Zagreb. The last time I saw her in person before last night was in Budapest. We set a meetup at the Keleti Railway Station. I was just a few feet away from Deirdre. I called out to her. She turned, and it looked like I was finally going to get to hold her again. She was already starting to show.”

 

Nick got choked up for a moment before continuing. “But at the last second her eyes went wide. She turned and bolted onto a departing passenger car. It was only after that, that I saw the shady French thugs who were chasing her, get onto the next car. By then, the train left the station and there was nothing I could do.”

 

Vivian gave him a sympathetic look, but prodded. “And Romania?”

 

“That was Stanton’s idea.” Nick replied. “He’s the Head of the Legacy’s Ruling House in London. Derek was keeping him apprised of the situation and Stanton suggested that Deirdre take shelter at the Legacy House in Bucharest. The next time Dee called in, I missed the call. She got forwarded to the San Francisco house’s landline and my colleague Alex Moreau relayed the instructions for Dee to head to Romania.”

 

“As far as we know,” Adam interjected. “Romania is where it all went south.”

 

Adam tapped a few final keys on the keyboard and a bright set of images sprang up on Vivian’s television. The ones at the top showed a “before” picture of a huge stone castle with sharply pointed spires. Another showed a lavishly decorated interior. A number of faces of people in stylish business attire popped up alongside.

 

Adam let them all examine the photos for a moment, then tapped a key and a video appeared on the screen, pasted over the pictures. It was a foreign language newscast. And though the Cates family couldn’t understand the Romanian newscaster, the aerial shots of the castle engulfed in flames were self-explanatory.

 

Vivian’s eyes went wide. “She was inside?”

 

Adam nodded. “That’s what we thought initially.”

 

“Adam contacted me and met me in Hungary after the train incident.” Nick finished. “By the time we got to the Bucharest House, the fires had already been extinguished. We found bodies of all the House members burnt to a crisp. There were some remains in the basement and they took a while to identify. The Romanian police were all too happy to let the Legacy step in to take over the investigation.”

 

“History has shown them that things they don’t understand can hurt them.” Adam theorised.

 

“Anyway,” Nick sighed. “Stanton brought in a team and, along with Adam and me, we were able to determine that the remains in the basement belonged to the House Prefect, Daniela Ionescu. As well as three unidentified werewolves. From the size, Adam figured that they were some of Chastel’s.”

 

“French wolves of legend are smaller than Walachian breeds.” Adam offered.

 

Vivian nodded. “So the French wolves chased Deirdre to the Bucharest House, but found the regular occupants instead. And they torched the place?”

 

Adam and Nick exchanged a dire look. Adam shook his head. “Not exactly. Stanton’s team was able to recover this from what was left of the house’s security footage.”

 

Another tap on the keys brought a grainy black and white picture to the screen. There was no sound. In the background, a badly injured woman in a pantsuit was lying on the cement floor of what looked like a hospital room. The naked and half furry bodies of dismembered werewolves lay scattered around her. Deirdre was standing with her back to the camera. The two women were clearly arguing. Deirdre lifted one arm, and a light flared in her hand. A match. Dee threw it at the woman’s feet, and the floor erupted in flames. The image distorted before cutting out completely.

 

The occupants of Vivian’s office were silent for a moment. Luke was the first to speak.

 

“Deirdre torched the place?” Luke sputtered. “With people in it? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Adam nodded. “That’s what I said. I tried to get access to the security system to see if I could get any more off of it. Anything that would explain why Deirdre would set fire to a house full of allies. But Stanton had already made up his mind.”

 

“He charged her with the murders of the Bucharest House members. Attack on any one Legacy House is treated as an attack on the Legacy as a whole.” Nick said. “When we weren’t able to find Dee’s remains in the wreckage, Stanton put out a kill or capture order on her.”

 

“You’re saying that both the Watcher’s Council and the Legacy were trying to kill my daughter?” Vivian growled.

 

“Not were.” Adam corrected. “Are. At last report Stanton contacted Quentin Travers personally, there is now a joint task force combing Europe for Deirdre Pierson.”

 

“And you two?” Ruby’s eyes narrowed.

 

“When Macleod called me to let me know that Deirdre was in hospital in Wolf Lake, Nick and I picked a fight with Stanton.” Adam smirked.

 

“We were very convincing.” Nick nodded. “Stanton ordered us back to San Francisco. Derek is covering for us. As far as the heads of the Watchers or the Legacy know, we’re in California right now. And Deirdre is still MIA.”

 

“And how long is that going to last?” Luke asked.

 

“Not long I’d wager.” Adam replied. “So we are now under the gun, ladies and gentlemen. We need to find out what really happened to Deirdre in the Bucharest House, and what made her want to commit arson.”

 

“And what happened to our child.” Nick interjected.

 

Adam nodded slightly, conceding the point. “In the meantime, we need to run interference to make bloody well sure that Stanton and Travers stay the hell away from Wolf Lake.”

 

Vivian rounded her desk and picked up the phone.

 

“Who are you calling?” Luke asked.

 

“Matt.” Vivian replied. “He needs to know that we may have another fight headed our way. We need to come up with a plan of action.”

 

“Evacuation?” Ruby offered.

  
“I’m not ruling that out. But it’s a last resort.” Vivian breathed. “In the meantime, it might be time for you and Sophia to attempt another stroll around Deirdre’s subconscious.”


	8. Memories..Like the Corners of my Mind

 

When Sophia Donner finally worked up the nerve to climb the stairs to Deirdre’s room, she wasn’t surprised to see Nick Boyle sitting beside the Dee’s bed. The tableau was one of sickness. Deirdre was white as a sheet and sweating. Sedated in a deep medically induced coma, the Slayer looked nearly dead.

 

The only way that Sophia could tell that Dee was still alive was the barely audible beat of her heart, and the pit in Sophia’s own stomach. Nick was mumbling something under his breath that even Sophia’s wolven hearing couldn’t make out.

 

Then his voice raised to a whisper.

 

“She has dreams about it, you know.”

 

Sophia started when she realized he was talking to her. “London?”

 

How could he know about that?

 

Nick turned to face Sophia, his face was destroyed. “The car accident. The one that killed your mother? She has nightmares about it. Every couple of months for as long as I’ve known her. Probably even before. She wakes up screaming about the lights and the sounds and the Red Wolf.”

 

Sophia crossed her arms across her chest.

 

Nick continued. “My point is that she may not remember it actively, but some part of her retains the memory of what happened that night. It haunts her. Always has.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Sophia ground through clenched teeth.

 

“So you’ll know that she’s not a monster. No matter what you’re feeling now. I know what it’s like to carry your past with you. To have it gnaw at your heart. It won’t do you any good to hate her.”

 

Realization dawned in Sophia’s eyes. “You’re in love with her.”

 

Nick let out a low chuckle. Tipping his head back, tears rolled down his temples. “And here I thought I was hiding it. It wasn’t always that way between us. Sort of a recent development.”

 

“I’m not your confessor.” Sophia bit out.

 

“Agreed.” Nick nodded. “And she’s not your enemy. Keep that in mind when you go in there.”

 

Nick’s eyes flitted over Sophia’s shoulder, as a hand wrapped itself around her waist. Luke’s scent washed over Sophia’s nerves like a balm. Nick rose from his seat, setting Deirdre’s hand against her stomach.

 

“Please,” Nick croaked, “please if you can find anything to help me find our baby…”

 

Luke clutched Sophia tighter. The couple exchanged a look then nodded as one.

 

Nick placed a kiss on Deirdre’s forehead, then excused himself from the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Luke pulled Sophia into a hug. She breathed him in deeply.

 

“You want some company?”

 

Sophia looked into his eyes. “In her head?”

 

Luke shrugged. “You did it with Ruby. And I’ve been in there before, when me and Prue helped break the spell on her so she could Flip.”

 

“You never told me that.”

 

He nodded. “So, how about it?”

 

Sophia kissed him. “Thank you.”

 

Together they arranged themselves on either side of Deirdre’s bed. Sophia took Luke’s hand, clasped in her own and placed it over Dee’s hand. Sophia closed her eyes and opened her mind up. Nothing happened for a moment and worry set in.

 

 _Find the Rabbit Hole_ , Luke whispered into her mind.

 

Sophia stretched her senses over the room, both her human senses and wolven senses. She felt something she didn’t remember feeling ever before. A pull. Like a tingling spreading from the crown of her head down to the tips of her fingers and toes, then back up again. The tingling was most intense in the space behind her eyes.

 

She stretched this new sense out and found two swirling vortexes, one over Luke’s forehead, the other over Dee’s. Both vortexes beckoned her, begging her to join them. Tempting as it was to peek into her boyfriend’s mind, Sophia turned away from Luke toward the vortex of Deirdre’s mind. She gave a push and tumbled into the void, pulling Luke in behind her

 

* * *

 

Sophia opened her eyes and found herself in the forest again. This time she noticed that the trees and underbrush were dry and browning.

 

“It’s dying. She’s dying.” Sophia was shocked to find satisfaction mixed in with her sorrow at the thought.

 

“We can’t let that happen.” Luke was behind her wrapping Sophia in a hug again.

 

Sophia allowed herself to melt into him a moment before looking around. “We need to find the house. It was here before. I think it’s where Deirdre keeps her secrets.”

 

“Among other things,” came a sardonic voice behind them.

 

Luke’s arms tensed around Sophia protectively. The couple spun toward the voice. A figure dressed in leather leaned up against a nearby tree. Her right foot was propped against another trunk while she lit a cigarette. A bloody axe lay against her left leg.

 

“Slayer.” Luke breathed. He took a step forward, putting himself between Sophia and the woman.

 

“Meat puppet.” The Slayer nodded in acknowledgement to Luke.

 

“Deirdre?” Sophia asked.

 

It didn’t look like the Deirdre that Sophia knew. The short brown curls were spiked severely, the clothes were almost tactical, and there was a thick layer of kohl around her eyes. Her shining black obsidian eyes. But it was definitely Dee.

 

The Slayer raised an eyebrow, speaking an a rich cockney accent. “For being a future queen of your people, y’ain’t too bright. In’t ya, princess?”

 

Sophia opened her mouth to reply but Luke held up a hand. “Ignore her. She’s just a shadow of Dee’s Slayer side. Her Wolf should be around here too somewhere.”

 

“Before, me and Ruby dealt with a projection of Dee as a little girl,” Sophia replied, “and another-”

 

“Fraid you’re stuck with me as your guide this time, sweets.” The Slayer cut her off.

 

Luke bristled, “And why is that?”

 

“Oh, lots o’ reasons.” The Slayer mused. “Maybe it’s because you failed in your promise to integrate dear Deirdre into the Pack. You went all stabby stabby instead.”

 

The Slayer mimed being stabbed in the gut. Sophia surged forward to attack, but Luke held her back. The Slayer chuckled.

 

“Or maybe it’s because your girlfriend there may or may not harbor murderous intentions toward us-”

 

“Get to the point.” Sophia barked.

 

The Slayer turned toward Sophia. “Or maybe it’s like I told your boyo before. I’m the one who protects us from the monsters. And where you want to go? There be off the edge of the map, matey.”

 

A shiver screeched down Sophia’s spine at the haunted look in the Slayer’s eyes.

 

“Show us.”

 

“Are you very very sure?” The Slayer asked. “It won’ be pretty, luv.”

 

Sophia exchanged a look with Luke and he nodded.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The Slayer shrugged, then stubbed out her cigarette on the tree trunk behind her and let her leg drop. Behind her was a freestanding wooden door with a gargoyle door knocker on the front. Sophia recognized that door. It was the door to Deirdre’s house of memory, and Sophia was getting sick of it.

 

The Slayer hefted her axe onto her shoulder, bringing the knocker down hard. The door threw itself open. A swirling black hole greeted them in the doorway.

 

“Ready kiddies?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, the Slayer hefted her axe and leaped through the doorway. Sophia and Luke followed her into the maelstrom.

 

* * *

 

They were dumped into a bathroom, stark white and imposing. Deirdre, the real Deirdre, stood in her underwear at the sink. The three interlopers were crowded in the bathtub.

 

“What the hell?” Luke growled.

 

“What’s going on?” Sophia agreed.

 

“You kids never read Dickens?” The Slayer commented. “Consider me the Ghost of Christmas Past. And you two..”

 

“We’re Scrooge.” Sophia nodded.

 

The Slayer tapped a finger to her nose then pointed at the figure by the sink.

 

Deirdre shuffled her feet, waving a small wand like object in her right hand. When she tilted it just the right way, it revealed itself to be a pregnancy test. With a big pink plus sign in the results column. Dee grimaced as she stared it down. Then, she started to laugh at it. Giggling at first, she soon burst into crazed hysterical laughter.

 

Dee threw her head back and screamed at the ceiling. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck!”

 

There was a soft knocking at the door. Adam Pierson’s voice was muffled on the other side. “Dee? Would you like to make that phone call we discussed?”

 

“A moment, Doc!”

 

Deirdre ground tears out of her eyes with the palms of her hand. Then she threw on a fluffy bathrobe. She grabbed the pregnancy test and nudged the door to the bathroom open.

 

The Slayer motioned to Luke and Sophia to follow. The trio stepped through the door into chaos.

 

* * *

 

 

Sophia could not tell if the new scene before her was hours or days later.

 

The lights to the living room of the apartment were shattered, but the scene played out in the moonlight streaming through a pair of huge picture windows. Sophia looked around at the carnage of broken furniture and shattered glass from a toppled big screen television. The noises in the room were too loud and varied to separate.

 

In front of Sophia, Adam Pierson wielded a bejeweled broadsword against a masked attacker holding a scimitar. The bloodthirsty look on Adam’s face, as he ran the attacker through, churned Sophia’s stomach.

 

She didn’t have time to process how Adam could kill someone, before a howl over Sophia’s shoulder drew her attention. Luke and the Slayer were watching Deirdre brandish a katana against the largest, most malformed werewolf that Sophia had ever seen. The wolf looked as if he was trying to climb onto Dee’s back.

 

 _Trying to mate with her_? The odd thought flitted through Sophia’s brain making her want to vomit.

 

Dee was having none of it. She screamed as she tore herself away from the slice of the werewolf’s claws. This disoriented the beast just enough to allow Deirdre space to decapitate it with her blade. The giant hairy body gave a sick thump when it hit the marble floor.

 

Back across the room, another werewolf jumped through the window, raining glass over Deirdre and Adam. To Sophia’s shock, Deirdre grabbed hold of the sofa, the only intact piece of furniture in the room, hefted it into the air, and broke it over the werewolf’s head. The wolf collapsed.

 

“Here!” Adam shouted to Dee. He tossed her a small black object. A cell phone. “Go. Stick to our plan. I’ll find you later.”

 

“What about the Immortals? I can smell them coming up the stairs. At least two more. Their not following the rules-” Deirdre wheezed.

 

Adam’s face screwed up into a snarl. “Vive! Cresce fortius. Pugnare postea denuo!”

 

Deirdre grimaced but nodded her ascent. The unconscious werewolf on the floor began to stir.

 

“I’ll take care of him too.” Adam insisted. “Go. Protect your child!”

 

That got Deirdre moving. She dodged through a back door. Sophia followed with Luke and the Slayer at her back. Dee moved fast, running through an open door to one of the bedrooms. Following her in, they saw her slam and barricade the door.

 

Deirdre pulled a backpack out from under an iron framed bed as well as a handgun and clip. She loaded the clip, muttering to herself.

 

“Looks like you were right, Nick. What girl doesn’t need a little firepower?”

 

Dee threw the second story shutter windows open, and  tied a rope around the nearby radiator. Double checking that the street below was clear, she threw the other end of the rope out the window.

 

A great crashing sounded from the other side of the bedroom door, followed seconds later by a scream. Then a moment of silence.

 

Deirdre’s face was ashen. She whispered. “Doc?”

An intense buzzing noise, followed by licks of blue lightning seeped under the door. Dee’s eyes went wide.

 

“Shit!”

 

Dee ran for the rope and managed to grab hold of it before jumping out the window: backpack, sword, pistol and all.

 

Then the door cracked down the middle with a full lightning strike, splintering in towards Sophia. She screamed in shock and pain as something bit into her arm. She was supposed to be a shade, with no physical interaction in Deirdre’s dream memories. But somehow Sophia was bleeding.

 

The Slayer spirit waved to her and Luke, urging them into a closet. Sophia took one more look back. The most monstrous wolf form she’d ever seen stood in the doorway, covered in blood.

 

“Go!” The Slayer screamed at them, raising her axe.

 

Lucas complied. Shoving Sophia into the closet, he wrenched the closet door closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Sophia knew, she and Luke were standing in a tiny wood box that was being pelted with rain. They huddled around Deirdre inside of a wooden phone booth covered in foreign language announcements. Dee was dressed completely different, in a flowing peasant style cap with a kerchief cap covering her hair.  Dee’s hands trembled while she punched numbers into the touch pad of the pay phone.

 

A woman’s voice sounded over the receiver. It sounded like barely audible gibberish.

 

“Oui. Un appel téléphonique international. Si. Les États Unis. San Francisco, California.” Dee said. Then mumbled under her breath. “Bloody international dialing codes.”

 

After a moment, Dee muttered thanks and punched in a code off of a calling card in her opposite hand. The phone rang forever. When someone finally picked up, Sophia let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

 

“Alex! Alex it’s me, Deirdre.” A look of mixed relief and anxiety washed over Deirdre’s face. “Yeah Paris was beautiful as always….yeah, look Alex I’m in a bit of trouble. I need to talk to Nick, would you put him on? Yeah I’ll wait.”

 

The line went silent. Dee rubbed her belly absently with one hand. “Here goes nothin.”

 

While they waited, Luke examined Sophia’s arm. It was scratched up. Sophia hissed while he pulled out a rather large wood splinter. He raised an eyebrow, to which Sophia shrugged. Luke tore a strip of cloth off the bottom of his tank top and tied it around her arm.

 

They were jarred back to attention by a sharp slap against the wood slat wall.

 

“Hi Nick.” Tears streamed down Deirdre’s face as she spoke.

 

“Yeah I think some of the local werewolves in Paris didn’t like a Slayer horning in on their territory. They attacked the flat and I think...I think Doc is dead. I had to get out of there before I could make sure..but...Yeah I’m pretty sure.”

 

A beat while Nick spoke on the other end.

 

“Because I just know!” Dee yelled through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath then continued, “Look that’s not the biggest problem. I’ve made it to Geneva, but I’m pretty sure I’m being followed. I don’t know if it’s Travers’ Watchers or the wolves. I’m sure either way they’re not looking to make nice, and it’s possible they are working together.”

 

Another beat.

 

“No I can’t go back to San Francisco. There’s a price on my head there. And besides there’s another complication. That’s why I need to talk to you, Nick….I’m….I’m pregnant.”

 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Sophia could feel her whole body tense up with Dee’s. Luke wrapped his arms around Sophia’s middle.

 

Then Nick’s voice could be heard clearly over the phone for the first time. “I’m coming to get you.”

 

It was a tone that brooked no argument. Deirdre started sobbing, and Sophia couldn’t hear what else Nick said, but the relief in the small room was palpable.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll shoot for Milan. Rome is too populated and I might run into other wolves. I’m pretty sure all I’d have to deal with in Milan is vamps. I can deal with them if I can’t avoid them. Two days? Maybe three? I’ll take the train and meet you at the station?... Nick?...Thank you!”

 

Dee hung up the phone headset and change clinked into the payphone’s bank. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, rolled her shoulders, and took a deep breath. Then Deirdre opened the door to the phone booth and stepped out.

 

As always, Sophia and Luke followed.

 


	9. Sleeping in a Spotlight

On the other side of the payphone door, Sophia and Luke found themselves dashing down the aisles of a train after Deirdre. Dee dodged the irritated looks of seated coach passengers, and hopped past luggage in the storage car to get to the private cabins. Sophia didn't have to look behind them to know that she was being followed.

It was only after the their tiny shadow group climbed into the sleeper car with Deirdre, that her dirty disheveled state of dress became apparent. An ever so slight baby bump registered with Sophia.

The sleeper car was tiny, with two bench seats on either side. Luke and Sophia plopped down on the padded bench opposite Deirdre. There was a small door that Dee opened just long enough to hide her weapons in. Sophia watched Dee stow her sword and pistol behind a toilet that sat mere inches from a tiny lighted sink with mirror.

Then Dee quickly slammed the bathroom door and pulled down a slat table between the two benches. Light shown into the room, and Sophia looked out of a tiny window that peered onto a train platform. Dee pulled the curtains shut roughly.

“Right then.” Dee muttered through heaving breaths.

Deirdre began pulling a strange assortment of things out of her backpack and piling them on the slat table. A dagger. A swimmer’s nose clip. A brand new package of handkerchiefs. A large plastic bag. A small glass vial filled with white power. A wallet. Four granola bars. A bottle of orange juice.

Sophia watched with fascination as Deirdre pulled one of the handkerchiefs out of the package. It was white with a lace edge and a large red rose machine-embroidered in the corner. Dee spread it out flat on the table. Then she used the dagger to prick her finger and drip three drops of blood directly onto the rose. The flower darkened, but otherwise, the stain was completely concealed it its petals.

Dee then put the nose clip on and opened the vial, carefully measuring a small pile of white dust onto the white cotton. She then folded the handkerchief carefully and rolled it between her palms.

  
The door rattled as a hand banged on it, and even Dee jumped.

“Biglietti, per favore!”

“Si, uno momento!” Dee responded.

Sophia watched Deirdre shove the vial, nose clip, hankies and dagger into the plastic bag then stowed the bag back into her backpack. Arranging the food carefully on the table before opening the door.

A man in a navy hat and coat tipped his head in. Deirdre smiled at him, and pulled a small piece of paper from her wallet.

“Tickets, yes?”

“Si, signorina. Grazie”

“Prego.”

As Dee held her ticket out, she let it flutter to the ground. “Oh, dear! I’m so sorry.”

“Iz alright Miss. No Problem.” The railman bent to retrieve the ticket and Dee deftly slipped the doctored handkerchief into his jacket pocket.

Sophia gave Luke a questioning look. He simply shrugged back at her.

When the railman righted himself, Dee gave him a desperate look. “Please, signore, I have reason to believe I am being followed. There were two men at the last station whom I do not know. They followed me onto the platform and may have boarded the train. I am traveling alone to Budapest…”

The railman held up a hand. “Say no more, signorina. We are committed to the safety of our passengers. We have a RAILPOL agent on board and I will notify him immediately.”

“Molto Grazie, signore!” Deirdre made a show of shaking his hand.

Sophia was sure she could see some large bills transferred in that handshake.

The railman closed the door. Dee locked it behind him. A few moments later, there were sounds of an argument, followed by a struggle. A loud sneeze, then shouting. Deirdre looked at her wristwatch, and pulled the window’s curtains apart.

Sophia peeked out the opening again. This time she saw two ragged looking men being hauled off the train in handcuffs by multiple police officers. Both men were massive and Sophia could tell by the gleam in their eyes that they were wolven. There were both sneezing uncontrollably.

The poor railman appeared on the platform, holding a cloth to his bleeding forehead. He shouted at them in Italian with accompanying hand gestures before reboarding the train.

  
Dee sighed. “Sorry mate, it’s a shame to waste good cocaine on werewolves. If I could’ve spared some for you, I would’ve. At least you’d not be feeling your wounds.”

Moments later, the train started moving. Dee had a look on her face that was a mix of relief and utter exhaustion. A metallic ringing sound echoed through the cabin. Dee grabbed her cell phone out of her backpack, read the faceplate, and cringed. She flipped it open.

“Lucas,” Dee answered in the cheeriest voice she could. “How are you, brother? What? No, just tired from a hard days’ training.”

Deirdre placed a hand on her stomach briefly, then began removing her outer layers of clothing and settling in.

Sophia heard Luke’s sharp intake of breath when he saw the bruises on her arms and chest. There were tears in his eyes, and she could tell he was swallowing back whimpers. Sophia grabbed Luke’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I remember that conversation,” Luke choked out, “she didn’t tell me…”

“Her choice,” Sophia soothed.

Dee went on talking to her brother on the phone, on the other side of the world, deep in her memories.

“Yeah, I’ve got time now…. So tell me more about your Sophia, I’m dying to know.”

The door to the train cabin opened of its own accord. Without a word, Luke and Sophia got up, and walked through it.

 

* * *

 

They were chasing after Deirdre again, this time through a huge crowded city.

“This running crap, is getting really old.” Luke grunted.

They turned down a long winding road then up an incline. Deirdre kept looking over her shoulder, never seeing her Dream Walking companions. Sophia knew that they were still being followed. The skin was crawling at the back of her neck.

The road meandered upward. It was only after the city and surrounding village fell away, that Sophia realized it was raining. Moreover that she could somehow feel the drops on her skin.

Sophia tried to get her breath, but when Deirdre turned a corner, she and Luke followed.

Sophia’s stomach dropped like a stone. There was a huge stone castle in front of them. Sophia recognized it immediately. It was the castle that Sophia had followed Deirdre to during the first of their Dreamwalking escapade. The dream Sophia had entered by accident.

“Is..” Luke stuttered, “is that the castle from the newscast that Adam showed us?”

Dumbstruck, Sophia nodded.

The castle was surrounded by a huge iron fence with a towering gothic gate. Instead of opening as Deirdre approached, as in her dream, her memories revealed a small call box. Thankfully, the call box was shielded by an awning.

Sophia and Luke huddled close to Dee, feeling the pressing of her ever growing belly, as they tried to get under the awning with her. Dee pressed the button and the speaker above crackled to life.

“Da. Cu ce vă pot ajuta?”

Deirdre wrapped her coat closer around her shoulders before responding. “Vă rog. Vorbesti engleza?”

“Yes, of course I can speak English!” The annoyed voice on the speaker replied. “What do you want?”

Luke growled menacingly.

“He can’t hear you.” Sophia hissed.

“Then, why are you whispering?” Luke asked.

“I need to speak to Daniela Ionescu. My name is Deirdre Pierson. Alex Moreau of the Luna Foundation would’ve called ahead for me.”

“Hold on.”

Dee shivered again while the speaker box went silent for several minutes. Sophia felt the cold and anxiety seeping into her own bones as she was sure they had for Deirdre. Sophia internally reflected on how these memories of Deirdre’s, that she and Luke were trailing through, were becoming more and more real as they went along. Sophia imagined she was beginning to feel Deirdre’s own feelings.

Finally, after an eternity of nothing but downpour, the speaker box crackled to life again.

“Ms. Ionescu bids you welcome to the Bucharest Legacy House.”

The monstrous gate rolled open on motorized casters and Dee, Luke and Sophia stepped through.

 

* * *

 

On the other side, they were in a marvelously warm great room, centered around an enormous marble fireplace alight with a merry blaze.

Deirdre sat in front of the fire in an antique high backed chair, wrapped in an ornate wool blanket. The effect was incredibly homey, and a welcome calm settled over Sophia’s nerves. A tall woman in a smart suit carried a tea tray into the room and set it on a small side table. She took the seat across from Dee. Sophia noted the woman’s graying updo and kind eyes.

“There now.” The woman said in heavily accented English, “How are you feeling my dear?”

Dee gave a contented sigh. She wrapped both hands around her teacup and began to sip greedily. “Much better, doamnă. Thank you so much.”

“Pssh.” The woman made a dismissive gesture. “It is the very least we can do. You are after all a Legacy member, even if only a novice. And besides, this is no less hospitality than we should show any creature in need. Let alone a young lady in your condition.”

Deirdre stopped sipping her tea. A guarded expression crossed her face. “My condition, doamnă?”

“Daniela. Please.” The woman said, taking a sip from her own cup. “And yes, Alexandra informed me of your delicate state when I called her just now, to let her know that you arrived safely. I believe she thought it best to tell me so that we might accommodate your comfort properly.”

Deirdre relaxed, nodding. Unconsciously, she matched her sips to Daniela’s. “Again, I thank you for your hospitality.”

“Of course. We will speak of it no more.” Daniela smiled.

This time, the smile gave Sophia an uneasy feeling. It must have done to Lucas as well, because Sophia could feel his protective hand on her shoulder.

Dee gave another odd little sigh and began to slump in her chair. Her eyelids started to droop.

“Drink your tea all up, my dear, and then I will take you to your room.” Daniela’s lips broke into a full out grin. “Then you can tell me all about how a Slayer came to my door, pregnant. And about your night of lust with a Legacy Prefect.”

Dee gave a grunt of protest, lazily tossing her cup to the ground. Sophia could feel the lethargy stealing over Deirdre. Dee attempted to rise from her seat but slumped back. Her feet would not support her.

“You drank the tea.” Dee bit out drunkenly.

“I drugged the cup.” Daniela countered. “Sleep, fluturaș. Sleep, and we will talk more later.”

As if by Daniela’s command, Deirdre promptly lost consciousness.

The lights in the room dimmed around Sophia. The fire continued to flicker, but she could see less of it. It was like Sophia herself was losing her ability to see.

“Luke?” Sophia cried out in fear.

Immediately his arms were around her. “Right here, always.”

The world went black.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Sophia could see were blurry images of a dark room. Deirdre was in the white dress that she’d worn the first time Sophia Dream Walked with her. Only this time, Deirdre was bound to a stone table in a dark room. She was surrounded by figures in dark red robes.

The figures chanted in some archaic language that Sophia didn’t know. One of their number drew strange symbols in the cloth over Deirdre’s belly. Another cut into her palm, spilling Dee’s blood into a dark chalice.

Deirdre came awake suddenly. Struggling against her bonds, she managed to free her injured hand and deck the guy holding the cup.

“Traitors!” Dee shrieked. “You betrayed your oath! Trai-

She kept screaming until a third cult member held a cloth over her mouth. Deirdre pulled back the figure’s hood as she fought against unconsciousness. It was Daniela Ionescu.

Dee collapsed again, and again the world went black.

 

* * *

 

When the lights came on again, they blinked into harsh fluorescence.

Sophia felt for Luke. Turning toward him, she ignored the scene momentarily, to clutch at her boyfriend in wordless terror. She buried her face in his chest. Luke held her. As always, her rock.

“I can’t look.” Sophia trembled in Luke’s arms.

“I know.” Luke’s voice was harsh. “But I think you have to.”

“Why?” Sophia cried.

“Because I can’t seem to see anything until you do.”

That statement took too much for Sophia’s brain to unpack. With a last desperate squeeze to Luke’s middle, she took a deep breath and turned back around to view the newest memory.

As soon as she did, Sophia wished she hadn’t. Deirdre was waking to find herself chained to an old fashioned steel medical bed. There were tubes running from Dee’s body to IV’s and monitors surrounding the bed.  
  
But it was when both Deirdre and Sophia looked down at Dee’s pregnant belly that they both let out terrified screams. The belly had tripled in size.

Deirdre continued to scream in the cinderblock room. And something wrenched Sophia backwards.

“Sophia, wake up!”

It was The Slayer spirit returned to guide them. Except Luke was nowhere to be found. Sophia continued to scream along with Deirdre. An unending cry of terror.

“Soph, you gotta wake up honey!”

  
The voice coming out of The Slayer’s mouth was strange. Deep and husky, like a man’s voice. The Slayer kept telling her to wake up. She stepped back, revealing the door with the gargoyle knocker.

Sophia was still screaming as the Slayer shoved her through the door.

 

* * *

 

When Sophia awoke, she was still screaming. She was clutching at the comatose Deirdre’s midsection, and Sophia’s father had hold of her shoulders, shaking her.

“Sophia, you gotta wake up!”

“Daddy?” Sophia could feel moisture streaming down her face.

Matthew Donner’s concerned face melted into relief. “Yeah, honey, it’s me.”

That drew a fresh bought of sobs from Sophia. “Oh, daddy, it was awful! Deirdre was attacked, and Adam was killing people, and there were coked out werewolves, and that woman Daniela kidnapped her for some weird cult ritual…”

“Slow down honey,” Matt urged. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Luke!” Sophia shrieked, “Where’s Luke?”

“Right here, babe.”

Luke appeared on Sophia’s other side, producing a glass of water, which she gulped greedily. “They pulled me out right before you, but we couldn’t get you to let go.”

Luke pointed downward, and Sophia followed his gaze. She still had one hand on Deirdre’s belly. She pulled it away.

“It would appear that we have arrived in the nick of time, so to speak,” said an accented voice to Sophia’s right.

That’s when Sophia finally realized they weren’t alone in the room. Vivian and Nick stood to the back of the room with three strangers. One blonde woman about Matt’s age, and a lovely African American woman not much older than Ruby flanked Nick. Next to Vivian, stood a man in a leather jacket with cut features and silvery hair. It was he who had spoken.

“I’m sorry.” Sophia grumbled. “Who are you?”

Vivian took a step forward to make the introductions. “Sophia, Luke, this is Dr. Derek Rayne, Prefect of the San Francisco Legacy House. And this is Alex Moreau and Dr. Rachel Corrigan. They are colleagues of Nick and Deirdre’s.”

“You!” Sophia rose to her feet. She stumbled toward the African American woman. “You sent Dee into that house. Something terrible happened to her there!”  
Alex held up her hands in appeasement. Derek stepped between them.

“But, you see Miss Donner, that is the problem. She didn’t. Alex didn’t make that phone call.”


	10. Fate Up Against Your Will

“You wanna run that one by us again, Derek?” Nick asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“It would appear that while you were gone looking for Deirdre, our security was breached.” Derek Rayne replied. “Someone hijacked the Quomlink system.”

“For the San Francisco House?” Luke asked.

Derek exchanged a look with Nick, who nodded. Derek turned to Luke. “Unfortunately, no. They hacked the system that links all the Legacy Houses to each other.”

“What’s the extent of the damage?” Nick asked.

Vivian held up a hand. “Can we please take this discussion down to the parlor? The children are tired. Sophia especially. And my daughter still needs her rest.”

Nick nodded to the others and the group headed toward the door.

“Mrs. Cates?” Rachel Corrigan interjected. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to sit with Deirdre and observe her. I’m a medical doctor, and Deirdre has been under my care for a number of years.”

Vivian looked about ready to object, but Matt put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll take this shift with Dr. Corrigan, Vee.” Matt soothed. “Would you mind if Sophia took a nap in the guest room?”

“Dad, I’m-”

“Dead on your feet,” Matt replied in a tone that brooked no argument. “We still don’t know what effect these new abilities have on you. I had to wake you from this last time because you were screaming bloody murder. So you are taking a nap! By. Your. Self. Am I understood?”

Sophia’s cheeks flared red, but she nodded all the same.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs in Vivian Cates’s parlor, the Cates family, and the members of the San Francisco Legacy House joined Adam Pierson and Duncan Macleod, who were huddled around Adam’s laptop computer.

Without looking up, Adam gave a derisive snort as they walked in. “Derek Rayne. I wondered when you would deign to grace us with your presence.”

  
“You two know each other?” Luke asked.

“Oh yes,” Adam continued jovially. “Dr. Rayne here dated your Aunt Gloria on and off for several years after she and I divorced. Didn’t you Derek?”

“Behave,” Duncan groaned at Adam.

Derek, for his part, took the exchange in stride. “You’re looking well, Adam. You haven’t changed a bit. But then, you wouldn’t, would you.”

Adam gave Derek a dangerous grin in response. Duncan placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder to cut off his reply.

“Well this is all very charming,” Vivian interjected, setting down a self serve tea tray on top of the bar. “Now can we cut the crap, and discuss why you are all here in my house? And what the hell happened to my daughter while she was under your tutelage?”

Alex pushed off of the wall she’d been leaning against. “I guess I’ll start, if that’s agreeable to everyone?”

“Be my guest.” Vivian smiled icily.

“How much do they already know?” Alex asked Nick.

“Everything that I do,” Nick made a gesture with his hands that encompassed the room. “Up to and including the fire at the Bucharest House, the newscast, the manhunt courtesy of Stanton and Quentin Travers, and Adam and I pulling a fastball to get out of Romania.”

Alex nodded thoughtfully. “And we know that Deirdre has been back stateside for how long?”

“Two weeks, give or take a few days.” Adam replied.

“Richie called them.” Luke piped in.

Alex kept nodding. “Okay, after Nick called in to tell Derek that Dee was found alive, I started digging into the Quomlink’s recordings of outside calls going into the Bucharest house. According to Stanton’s report, Deirdre took a hike through Romania after missing her meet up with Nick in Hungary.”

“She was heading east.” Nick nodded to show he was following.

“Yes,” Alex agreed, “But why Romania? It's a legendary vampire stronghold. Up until then, Deirdre had actively been avoiding passing through regions with a known population of supernatural beings. ”

“Because you told her to!” Luke growled in anger. “Nick already told us… Stanton offered up the house in Romania as a safe haven, and you gave her the instructions to go there when she called San Francisco to talk to him.”

“Except I never took that call.” Alex explained. “It was intercepted. According to the Quomlink computer, there was a call from Deirdre’s cell phone number a few hours after the mixup at the Budapest Keleti Train Station. But it looks like it never rang through. Instead, there was a matching incoming call to the Legacy House in Romania at the exact same time.”

“You’re saying they stole the call?” Vivian raised an eyebrow. “How? And better yet, why?”

Derek piped up. “We’re not entirely sure how. Though the timing of the call would suggest that whoever tapped into the Quomlink did so with the intention of taking control of our communications. It’s an automated system. The systems that are internal to the house seem unaffected.”

“Could they have installed a wire tap manually?” Nick asked.

Derek shook his head. “Not unless they dug into the lines underneath the Bay. We examined every connection on Angel Island that runs to the house.”

“Computer virus.” Adam suggested.

“Most likely,” Alex confirmed. “They could have delivered it through an email or during a data dump.”

“Again, this is all very fascinating,” said Vee, “but what does it have to do with my daughter?”

The Legacy team exchanged uneasy looks and Derek continued. “Unfortunately, more than I’d like. We may not have tracked down the source of the information interruption, but we have well founded suspicions that they began either just before or just after The Key of Uruz started making its rounds in the Bay Area.”

“That crazy guy with the lust curse?” Luke’s brows furrowed. “But I thought you caught that son of a bitch.”

Derek nodded. “In London. We did. But not before the curse claimed its fair share of victims. And the perpetrator, Rothschild, was from Montreal, one of the rogue houses.”

Realization shown on Nick’s face. “Their Prefect, Evangeline, had a beef with Derek. They kidnapped Derek’s sister, Ingrid, and tried to offer her up as a sacrifice to the Dark Side. But we took them down.”

Alex nodded. “Exactly, but what if they weren’t alone? We’ve been operating on the assumption that what happened with the Key of Uruz, and what happened to you and Deirdre in London was just a run of bad luck. A series of unrelated circumstances. But what if they weren’t unrelated?”

“You’re saying we were set up.” Nick concluded.

Alex nodded with finality.

Vivian went to speak again, but Adam pre-empted her. “The San Francisco House has sustained all kinds of attacks over the years. You’ve proven to be pretty resilient to agents of the Dark Side. It would be a feather in the cap of any rogue Prefect to take you down. So they needed a weak link.”

Alex tilted her hands in an approving gesture to Adam. “Deirdre has been an attaché member for many years, but she’s only been active as a Slayer for the last few. What if, whatever game Rothschild was trying to draw us into required Deirdre’s involvement?”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Nick countered. “Dee doesn’t deal with the inner workings of the Legacy Houses. San Francisco or any other. She wouldn’t have any control over who catches what case, or which Houses became involved in the investigation. The only reason she jumped back into the fight in London is that she….”

Nick trailed off.

“She happened to be there at the time.” Adam finished.

“It’s a bait and switch.” Duncan offered, for the first time entering the conversation. “Your perpetrator created so much havoc that you had to call in backup. Adam and Deirdre were already in London after Gloria’s death. They have connections to the London House as well. So it made sense to call them in. Then all Rothschild would have to do is get you all into the same vicinity and set off a bomb. Dozens of birds, one little stone.”

“There’s a fault in your logic.” Vivian offered. “As you said, Deirdre is not a full Legacy member. Why would this Rothschild want to kill her? Were they enemies?”

“No.” Adam added. “No, Deirdre isn’t one of the birds in this equation. She’s the stone.”

“They wanted me to catch the Key.” Nick choked. He collapsed back into a nearby chair, dumbstruck.

“But to what end?” Alex asked. “That’s what I haven’t been able to figure out. I mean you’re a valued member of our team but you don't call the shots."

Nick rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. “Rothschild didn’t throw the Key at me. I was just the one that caught it. He threw it at Derek.”

There was silence in the room for a moment while all eyes fell on Derek Rayne. Vivian finally broke the silence. Her voice was frozen iron.

“Do you mean to tell me that all of this,” Vivian gestured toward the stairs with one hand. “Every thing that my daughter has been through over the last year. All of that was fallout of a plot to kill you, Dr. Rayne?”

Before Derek could respond, Adam piped up. “That’s one possibility.”

“There’s another?” Vivian asked through gritted teeth.

“You won’t like it.” Adam warned.

“My daughter is comatose upstairs, my Pack is in disarray, and I have two secret societies potentially on their way to my town to kill everyone...For the second time this week.” Vivian offered. “Try me.”

Adam gave a long suffering sigh. “It’s possible, even likely, that this rogue sleeper cell of Legacy agents wanted Derek to be infected by the Key’s powers. To go on a lustful rampage and die by Deirdre’s hand. But whoever we are dealing with is smart enough to think that up, it’s also possible that Derek’s death wasn’t their endgame.”

Vivian stood staring at Adam, waiting for him to continue. “Well? Go on! What’s their endgame?”

“The baby.”

The small voice came from behind Vivian. Sophia looked more ragged than ever. “They wanted her baby.”

 

 


	11. The Countdown Starts

While Vivian Cates held court in her big house up on the Hill, Tyler Creed tended to the only chore his small heart cared about anymore. He was going to keep an eye on his mate. No matter what anyone said.

 

Tyler had lost Dee twice now, and narrowly got her back. Once from a grave thought long cold, and once from the very jaws of death. So fuck anyone who tried to keep him from her now. That’s why he made the painful shift, not into wolf form, but into one with wings.

 

He’d been sitting in a tree limb outside Deirdre’s window since Vivian had kicked him out of the house. And Tyler was beginning to see the appeal of existence as a bird.  He could see everything for miles. No one noticed him up in the tree. The wolves, ground creatures that they were, rarely had instincts to look up.

 

Tyler could get used to this.

 

He flapped his wings, shaking off the urge to take to the sky that always fluttered in his chest while in eagle form.

 

There was no time for such nonsense. His mate was injured. And Tyler sure as hell didn’t trust any of the lame brains sitting bedside to watch over her properly. Especially that ex-soldier. The other who sought to lay claim to his mate. The father of her child. He could pose a problem to Tyler; to Tyler’s claim of his mate. That human, more than any other would have to be dealt with eventually. That could wait until his mate was awake. For now the vigil.

 

A sound pricked at Tyler’s raptor senses. A change in wind.

 

Tyler spun his head without moving his body. There was a faint smell of industrial rubber, but Tyler could see nothing from his current perch. He debated, looking back in the window to his mate’s prone form.

 

She was secure for now.

 

Tyler spread his wings and dove from the branch. Circling upwards, he lit on the top of the tall old oak at the back of the Cates house. He was still getting used to the bird senses. So different to those of the wolf. His enormous pupils dilated to let in more light.

 

With more speed than he was prepared for, Tyler zeroed in on the source of his distress. A cavalcade of dark SUVs were coming down the I-9. At least half a dozen vehicles. More than a mile away. Tyler watched the cars spread out before they hit the Wolf Lake town limits. They looked like a troupe of ants, breaking off from their procession, and  filing off to positions for a day’s food gathering.

 

No one in Wolf Lake drove cars like that. Vee had a Benz. Buddy Hicks drove an F150. Tyler himself drove a brand new Jeep Wrangler. And certainly no one in the pack or in the town had filed notice of contractors that would operate in such a manner.

 

That meant only one thing. Trouble.

 

Trouble for his Pack. Trouble for his mate.

 

That simply would not do.

 

Weighing his options. Tyler decided that following his mate’s instructions would be his best course of action. She’d asked him to be her eyes in the sky. He would do so. Abandon his vigil to gather intel. That was how she would want it.

 

A group of the vehicles were taking a back way into a clearing behind the lake. Plenty of trees around from which to spy. Tyler spread his wings again and took to the sky.

 

The eagle that was Tyler Creed completed approximately two thirds of it’s journey before suddenly tumbling out of the sky. A tiny, almost imperceptible projectile caught Tyler in the left wing, throwing him head first into a nearby tree. The impact caused a sharp pain in his little bird brain that seized up Tyler’s entire nervous system. He fell like a rock to the forest floor.

 

Tyler passed out on the way down.

 

When he woke again, his acute vision was swimming. He could make out a form approaching him. A familiar long haired figure in leather. The man tossed a handful of acorns to the ground.

 

“Impressive form, whelp.” Javier Vachon purred, kneeling beside Tyler. “But I don’t appreciate being out in the sun for anyone, even on a day as overcast as this.”

 

Vachon pulled a folded piece of leather out of his pocket. Fear seized Tyler’s heart and he flapped his wings frantically.  

 

“There’s nothing for it, m’boy.” Vachon said. “LaCroix requires your presence at court. And when the Prince calls, we all must answer.”

 

Tyler screeched in vain.

 

Vachon slipped the leather falconer’s hood over Tyler’s head, blinding the bird. Tyler flapped even more desperately, but it was no use. There was a sharp prick of pain under his right wing, then nothingness.

 

* * *

 

With Tyler disabled, the news of the intruders into the Wolf Lake territory arrived too late. Presley Grable was out for a run, half a mile from where Tyler was abducted, trying to clear her head. Her light tawny fur caught the dew on surrounding plants as she ran through the forest.

 

The dew was part of the problem.

 

It rained briefly that morning and the forest floor was still damp. The parade of military boots was cushioned and silenced as they exited their vehicles. It was just dumb luck that Presley came out of the underbrush upwind of the armed thugs in their tactical gear.

 

Presley’s heart fluttered in her furry ribcage. She was half a mile from the Big House.

 

Training her ears backwards, Presley backed away from the onslaught of feet. When she judged herself to be sufficiently clear of the commandos, Presley broke into an all out run. She sprinted as fast as her four paws could take her, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

 

Presley debated sending out a warning on the Pack’s telepathic network. But she would have to stop moving to gather her thoughts first. She opted instead to get to her Alpha. By the time Presley reached the Cates residence, a long silver Bentley was rolling up the driveway. Presley switched directions mid stride and headed to the back of the house.

 

Once there, Presley availed herself of the doggie door that Will Cates had installed, for wolves who needed to drop in during emergencies. Without thinking, Presley shifted back into human form on her way through the kitchen.

 

When she found the Alpha, Vivian was deep in conversation in the parlor with a whole room full of strange people.

 

It occurred to Presley that she should shield her body. A naked girl arriving unannounced would be hard to explain. But Luke was talking to her.

 

“Press, what’s wrong?” Luke asked, ignoring the shocked looks in the room.

 

He was ignoring them.

 

Her alpha wouldn’t ignore a threat. Ergo, he didn’t view the strangers as threats. That was good enough for her. Presley swallowed, trying to speak. It was hard, she was shivering uncontrollably.

 

“Presley,” Vivian barked, in a gentle but direct tone. Vivian put her hands on Presley’s shoulders. “What is it?”

 

Vivian looked deep into Presley’s eyes, and Presley could feel the comforting pull of Pack magic sooth her nerves.

 

“Soldiers,” Presley’s voice came out in a rasp. “In the forest. They’re armed.”

 

Vivian cursed under her breath. “I thought we had more time. You’ve done well Presley. Thank you. You can dress and call your grandmother from the kitchen. I’m sure she’ll be worried.”

 

Presley shook her head. “There’s more. A car.”

 

Vivian’s head snapped up. “I hear it. Matthew!”

 

The sheriff came down the stairs, armed. “I hear it.”

 

The strangers in the room rose to attention. One of the men drew a gun out from a shoulder holster under his jacket.

 

Vivian turned to her son. “Luke, take Presley and Sophia upstairs. Get Presley some clothes. She can call her grandmother from the phone in my room. Then go to your sister’s room and ask Dr. Corrigan to stay with you. I need everyone as quiet as possible, but be ready to head to the panic room, if need be. Mr. MacLeod, if you’d be so kind as to accompany the children?”

 

A handsome, dark haired man, that sent flutters through Presley’s belly, stood from his seat. He had kind eyes which comforted Presley more than she expected. He spoke with just the slightest Scottish accent. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

Presley’s feet barely just hit the last step of the upstairs landing, when there was a knock on the front door.

 

* * *

 

Vivian checked that the children were out of sight before proceeding to the front door. She took no small amount of comfort in the fact that her back was flanked closely on the right by Matthew Donner. Adam Pierson held up her left side. And odder still, the fact that Nick Boyle, her daughter’s lover, was holding up the rear of the group, brought its own kind of peace.

 

Vee composed her face and opened the door. Three men stood on her front stoop. The first was a stalky man in his late fifties with a cropped salt and pepper beard and wire rimmed glasses. Behind him stood a lanky figure in his early forties with cool blue eyes and curly brown hair. Both of these men were strangers to Vivian.

 

It was the sight of the third man that turned Vivian’s blood to ice.

 

“In what way did I not make it clear to you, fifteen years ago, Mr. Travers that you and your associates are not welcome in my home? Or in my town, for that matter?”

 

Short and stodgy in a three piece suit, Quentin Travers swept past his companions to step closer. “I believe it was your husband, Mrs. Cates, that invited me back to Wolf Lake. What was the phrase he used again? Oh yes! ‘Over his cold dead body.’ My sincere condolences for your loss.”

 

The first man grumbled at Travers. “A little decorum, Quentin. Mrs. Cates, I am…”

 

Vee crossed her arms across her chest planting her feet in the doorway. “I know who you are Mr. Stanton. What makes you think I am any more inclined to let you into my home than Mr. Windbag, here?”

 

Travers glared at Vivian and Vivian glared right back. Stanton took on a conciliatory stance.

 

“Mrs. Cates, my colleagues and I simply would like to speak with you. We have reason to believe that you are, wittingly or unwittingly, harboring a fugitive. The young lady in question is highly dangerous…”

 

Vivian cut him off again with the wave of a hand. “The young lady in question is my daughter. Which you are well aware of, otherwise you wouldn’t be standing on my doorstep. So here we are again at our impasse.”

 

“Dear lady,” Stanton started again. “I consider myself to be a civilized man. And as such, I abhor unnecessary violence. Your daughter is accused of the murders of at least half a dozen individuals. That we know of. My colleagues and I are tasked with the investigation of those crimes. Determining Miss Pierson’s guilt or innocence and so forth. To that end, we would like initially just to speak with her. Get her side of the story.”

 

“And then to detain her, should we determine her to be guilty,” Travers interjected. “By force if necessary.”

 

Stanton shot Travers a dirty look. Then, he turned back to Vivian. “However, we would like to avoid bloodshed if at all possible. So please, madam, will you let us in? Just to talk?”

 

Vivian stared at the enemies on her doorstep for a long moment. They weren’t lying about the use of force. That she was sure of. They would call in their commandos at the slightest provocation. And the Pack was already operating at a deficit after the battle with Dugare. They wouldn’t be able to defend her family, and even more important for Vivian as their Alpha, she would not be able to defend her wolves.

 

It seemed diplomacy was Vivian’s only option. But she was damned sure going to use every tool at her disposal to evict this cabal from her territory.

 

Vivian stepped out of the doorway, ushering the men inside.

 

Stanton gave a sigh of relief. This only lasted until he saw the assembly in her parlor. “Derek Rayne, fancy meeting you here. Funny you didn’t inform the Ruling House of your field trip to Washington.”

 

“Oh, you know.” Derek gave a toothy grin. “Wanderlust. Sometimes it’s hard to avoid.”

 

“Mr. Boyle.” Stanton continued. “I believe I gave specific orders for you and Mr. Pierson to remain at the San Francisco House and await my further instructions.”

 

Nick crossed his arms. “I’m not going to let you railroad her. Deirdre is not a murderer and I intend to prove that.”

 

“Do you?” Stanton replied. “I see. So it’s mutiny then, is it?”

 

Adam raised a hand. “Technically speaking, I don’t work for you. Or anyone else. So I’m incapable of mutiny.”

 

“You’re a Watcher.” Travers ground out, stepping into the parlor with the younger man at his back. “You operate under the auspacies of the Watcher’s Council-”

 

“I was a Watcher of Immortals.” Adam corrected. “I’m retired.”

 

“You’re a liar and a degenerate. Old Man.” Travers put emphasis on the last syllables.

 

Alex clapped her hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “Look. As I see it, bickering is just going to waste everyone’s time. What we really need to do is get to the bottom of what happened to the Bucharest House. We need to determine Deirdre’s involvement, if any. And to do that, we’ll need to work together. Yes?”

 

Travers remained silent. Stanton took off his glasses and rubbed them with his handkerchief.

 

“I agree with Miss Moreau. So why don’t we simply talk with the girl?”

 

“You can’t.” Vivian stated blandly.

 

“Now see here madam-” Stanton began again, only to be cut off.

 

“No, she means you literally can’t,” Nick interjected. “Deirdre is in a coma.”

 

The man behind Travers scoffed audibly. “A likely story.”

 

“Who are you?” Vivian seethed.

 

“Ah yes,introductions,” Travers interjected. “This is my assistant Harold Johnson. His parents were members of the Legacy Ruling House in London, but Harold here forged a new road and joined the Watcher’s Council out of Oxford.”

 

“Fascinating,” Vivian bit out sarcastically. “I’ll thank you to keep your tongue Mr. Johnson. My daughter is indeed in a coma. Practically on her deathbed. Our town was attacked by vampires, and Deirdre was instrumental in saving many lives. Not exactly the actions of a rogue Slayer?”

 

“No indeed.” Stanton agreed. “But we would like to verify this for ourselves. Upstairs is she?”

 

Vivian betrayed only the slightest hint of shock, but Stanton caught it.

 

“My dear lady, there are currently three Slayers active in the world right now.” Travers advised. “This is a rarity. So far in history, there has only ever been one Slayer called at a time. But the wonders of modern medicine and CPR have left us with three, and only three. We checked. One is stationed at the Hellmouth in California. One is currently in maximum security prison. The third is your daughter, who we were forced to track down using a tracking spell. Courtesy of a mage employed by the Council. We know full well that Deirdre is in this house.”

 

“So cut the shit,” Harold added.

 

Stanton nodded. “I assume if what you say is true, Miss Pierson is upstairs? Then let’s just pop up there and have a look. Shall we?”

 

“There’s no need,” Derek advised. “Alex, Nick and I have all seen her. Rachel is with her now.”

 

“I’m sorry Dr. Rayne, but that’s not good enough.” Stanton countered.

 

That started the beginnings of a screaming match in the packed room. The cacophony stung Vivian’s ears until she couldn’t take it any more.

 

“Enough!”

 

Vivian infused her voice with all the power her position as Alpha could bring. It brought dead silence.

 

“Deirdre is in bed upstairs. I and I alone will escort Mr. Stanton to her room. He can verify Deirdre’s condition to his satisfaction, and we will come back downstairs immediately. No one else will leave this room. Do I make myself clear?” Vivian scanned the room.

 

No one argued.

 

Vivian nodded and motioned for Stanton to follow her. It wasn’t the first time she had escorted a known enemy to the sickbed of a loved one. It was just the first time that loved one was her baby girl. Vee approached Deirdre’s door, knocked twice, and opened it.

 

Her heart lightened a bit when she found only Dr. Corrigan attending to Deirdre. Duncan MacLeod had the good sense to adjourn Presley, Luke, and Sophia to another hiding place. Vivian sent a quick mental update to Matthew, so he wouldn’t worry.

 

 _They’re safe._  She caught a wave of relief sent back over their shared mental connection.

 

Rachel Corrigan rose to her feet, when Vivian and Stanton entered the room. “Mr. Stanton, we weren’t expecting you so soon.”

 

The amount of barely veiled contempt in Rachel’s voice and baring endeared her to Vivian. She’d have to get the good doctor’s story later. For now, she was confident that Rachel remained on Deirdre’s side.

 

“Dr. Corrigan,” Stanton replied, with no less veiled contempt. “I don’t suppose you did. What with your Prefect determined to undermine this investigation at every turn. The child is under your care now, I take it?”

 

Rachel nodded. “I am her official physician of record.”

 

“And your diagnosis?”

 

Rachel pointedly avoided Vivian’s eyes, instead checking Deirdre’s wrist for a pulse before answering. Vivian held her breath.

 

Rachel set the wrist back down. “Transient ischaemic attack and coma brought on by extreme physical trauma and severe blood loss.”

 

“Blood loss?” Stanton repeated.

 

Vivian let out her breath. “She was impaled. We verified she wasn’t bitten in the attack. But it took too long for us to get her to the hospital.”

 

Stanton nodded, motioning toward Rachel’s hand in which she held a pen flashlight. Rachel traded a look with Vivian, who nodded. Then she handed over the light. Stanton gently lifted each of Deirdre’s eyelids in turn and shone the flashlight into them. Whatever he saw there seemed to satisfy him.

 

He handed the flashlight back to Rachel.

 

“Satisfied?” Vivian asked. It was taking everything in her not to eviscerate this man. She hid it well.

 

Stanton nodded. “My condolences. Please understand that I have the highest regard for your daughter Mrs. Cates. I honestly hope that our investigation will exhonerate her. But six of my people are dead. An entire Legacy household burnt to the ground. And the remains of werewolves found on the premises. So, I must be thorough.”

 

“And fair.” Rachel interjected. “You have an obligation to be fair. Legacy Inquests have had a problem historically with that part.”

 

“Duly noted.” Stanton nodded again. “So now that our chief witness is incapacitated, we must explore other avenues of inquiry. If I am honest, madam, I would advise you to keep this room under your own guard. Our friends at the Watcher’s Council are inclined to detain first, and ask questions later.”

 

Vivian turned that statement over in her mind for a moment. Stanton was trying to convince her, in a roundabout way that he was less of a threat than Travers. Perhaps that the commandos in her territory were under Travers’ employ? Historically speaking that would stand to reason. Still, better to keep the lot of them where she could see them.

 

Vee nodded back. “Noted as well. Now if you don’t mind, my daughter needs her rest. May I offer you a drink in the parlor?”

 

Staton smiled gently. “That would be much appreciated.”

 

“Dr. Corrigan?” Vivian offered.

 

“In a moment.” Rachel gave Vivian a genuine smile. “I’d like to continue my observations. Perhaps another half hour, if that’s alright.”

 

Vivian returned the smile, ushering Stanton out. “I’ll send Adam up to relieve you. And Rachel? ...Thank you.”


	12. What's the Story, Morning Glory?

When all was said and done, Adam Pierson came up with the most workable plan for all involved. A plan which was able to get the most vulnerable members of the household out undetected while keeping Stanton’s and Travers’ people occupied. Setting up camp in Vivian’s parlor, the investigators worked in shifts. Two members of the Legacy, two members of the Watcher’s Council, and two members of the Pack worked at any one time.

Vivian insisted that Travers pull his men out to the town limits. He agreed, but Vee sent wolven escorts just the same, to make sure the promise was kept.

At Adam’s suggestion, Duncan MacLeod was able to sneak Luke, Sophia, and Presley out the back door to his T-Bird. The justification being that Mac was not Legacy, Watcher, or wolf. So no one would notice his absence. Vee ran interference so Matthew could see them off.

Matt clapped a hand on Mac’s shoulder.

“Here are the keys to my house. John Kanin will meet you there. Once you arrive, have Sophia contact Sherman Blackstone. Together, they should be able to keep an eye on the kids.” Matt handed the keys to Macleod.

“You’re not coming?” Sophia asked.

“I’m still acting Alpha as far as the Pack is concerned.” Matt replied. He gave Luke a grave look. “I’m trusting you to keep her safe again. This time, try not to get yourself kidnapped.”

Luke nodded. “I’m trusting you to keep my Mom and sister safe.”

Matt held out a hand to Luke and they shook on it.

Presley vaulted over the door into the T-Bird. MacLeod caught the look of longing in her eyes as she watched the exchange. He put a hand on her shoulder, setting her heart aflutter again.

“It was a brave thing you did. Risking your own safety to bring information to your queen. It made a difference.”

Presley raised an eyebrow at him. “How do you know?”

“I’ve fought my fair share of wars.” Mac smiled.

Presley’s reply was silenced when Sophia climbed in the back beside her. Luke got in the passenger’s seat.

For the first time, Sophia and Presley occupied the same space without tension.

“You okay?” Sophia asked Presley.

“Yeah why?” Presley responded.

Sophia whispered back, just loud enough for Presley to hear. “I’ve never seen you blush.”

 

* * *

 

True to Matt’s word, when the T-Bird arrived in the Donner’s driveway, John Kanin was standing beside Ruby Cates next to his black SUV.

“MacLeod.”

“Kanin.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at the stoic male standoff as the occupants of the T-Bird climbed out. She gave Presley a hug first. “I heard what you did. Thank you.”

Presley just nodded. Ruby then wrapped one arm around Sophia, and one around Luke. “Okay, let’s get you all inside. We’ll call Sherman and tell him to get his ass over here. Boys, are you coming?”

MacLeod smirked at John, who rolled his eyes, and both followed Ruby in obediently.

When Sherman arrived, he asked Sophia to describe her latest Dream Walk into Deirdre’s subconscious.

“Wait, what?” Presley asked.

“Sophia has developed the ability to astral project herself into the dreams of others.” Sherman instructed. “Although, I suspect, like Ruby’s healing power, it only extends to members of her own Pack.”

“How do you figure?” Luke asked.

“The founders of this wolf Pack were brought to the New World as slaves of the Northmen.” Sherman advised. He settled in to Marie Donner’s rocking chair like a storyteller of old.

“The Vikings?” MacLeod asked.

“You’re familiar?” Sherman smiled. “Of course you are. Exactly how old are you Mr. MacLeod?”

Duncan MacLeod crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Sherman. Sophia jumped in.

“You’re like Richie, aren’t you? You can heal really fast?” Luke jumped on the bandwagon. “I can smell it on you.”

“Excuse me?” MacLeod raised an eyebrow.

“He’s right.” Ruby nodded. “Your smell, it’s like a regular human’s only tinged with something hot.”

John agreed. “Like ozone.”

“Or lightning.” Luke added, a light going on at the back of his brain. “I smelled it on Richie the first time I met him. I clawed him and his wounds knit themselves together with little lightning bolts. But now that I think of it, that wasn’t the first time I smelled it. The first time was when Sherman and I went to San Francisco and met...Adam?”

MacLeod’s face fell. “Alright. I guess it’s time to lay our cards on the table. I will tell you my story on one condition.”

“Which is?” John asked.

“I know what you are. And Richie and I are pretty much out of the closet. But what Adam is, he keeps a secret. His reasons are his own, but I respect his privacy. I would ask the same of all of you. Agreed?” MacLeod looked around the room.

Everyone nodded, except for Sherman, who raised his hands. “M’boy Adam and I have been friends for longer than the Clan MacLeod has existed on this Earth. He and I have our own arrangement.”

Duncan nodded. “I was born Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod in the village of Glen Finnen, Scotland, on the shores of Loc Shiel. I will be 410 years old this coming Spring. I am an Immortal.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments while they absorbed that information. Luke decided to break the tension.

“You wouldn’t happen to be a chieftain’s son, would you?”

“That’s your first question?” MacLeod furrowed his eyebrows. Luke nodded. Mac nodded back. “My adopted father was the head of our Clan, so yes. Why do you ask?”

“Something Dee said.” Luke puzzled through his thoughts. “She was teaching a martial arts class not long ago, and somebody asked her where she learned her moves. She said ‘a US Navy SEAL, a Scottish cheiftain’s son, and a Roman general.’ So that would make Nick the SEAL, and you the Scottish chieftain’s son. And Roman general would be…”

“Is this really what we should be discussing?” MacLeod interrupted the boy. “I believe we have more pressing matters?”

“Yes, like figuring out what the hell happened to Deirdre, where the hell her baby is, and getting Travers and his Watcher cronies the hell out of Wolf Lake.” Ruby huffed.

“Aaand that brings us back to you and Sophia.” Sherman replied. “Sophia specifically. You see, when your ancestors set down on this continent, they were slaves. It was only with the help of their alphas that they were able to break free of the Vikings’ hold and head west to settle in Wolf Lake.”

“We all know this story.” Presley interjected. “The alpha male sacrificed his life to slaughter their captors and allow the alpha female to guide the pack to safety. It took them years to get far enough west, but when they did, they found our beautiful lake, and put their backs against the ocean. The alpha female gave the last of the magic from her homeland and eventually her own life to secure the boundaries of this territory.”

“Well done, Miss Grable.” Sherman smiled. “And I thought you were asleep during most of my lectures.”

“That’s not entirely correct though, is it?” Sophia asked. “There wasn’t just one alpha female.”

“Bonus points to the ingenue.” Sherman pointed at Sophia. “You’re quite right. There were three alpha females. White wolves all. And sisters to boot. The three daughters of the King of Faoladh. Wolf shifters from the Isle of Man. Each sister brought with her certain gifts of her people.”

“One was a healer. The Heart of her pack, and well beloved.” Sherman nodded at Ruby.

“One was a seer. The Mind of the pack, and well heeded.” Sherman gestured toward Sophia.

“And the oldest, the King’s firstborn and rightful alpha of her pack, was known as the pack’s Spirit. She had many gifts. She commanded absolute loyalty. She could ease the pain of the change. She could even commune with the souls of the dead. Her name was Mirana.” Sherman concluded.

“You knew her.” Sophia said with absolute certainty.

Sherman smiled. “She was my wife. When Mirana arrived with her pack, and the toddling children of her first mate to this land, I was just a sprig of a lad. But the first moment I saw her, I knew I had to make her my own. I courted her. Led her to this valley among the mountains where her people would be safe. Helped her weave her magics around, and lent my own for added protection. When she died of old age, and released her soul into this land, she lay in my arms. I made a vow to her that I would protect her people for as long as I live.”

“And how long has that been?” John asked.

Sherman just smiled enigmatically.

“So, what you’re saying is that Sophia, Deirdre, and I are what? Reincarnations of Mirana and her sisters?” Ruby marveled.

Sherman nodded. “That is what I believe. White wolves have been a rarity in the pack since you came from Eire. Never since Mirana’s time have there been three at once. Before she died, Mirana’s sister, Aislin the Seer, foretold a time of great peril for the pack. When she and Mirana and Sorcha’s gifts would be needed again. Three White Wolves would be born to the pack who would be possessed of all their magic. And only then, could the pack again become whole.”

“So all of these attacks we’ve been facing, they aren’t because Deirdre came back to the pack?” Sophia asked.

“It’s the other way around.” Ruby countered. “Deirdre came back to the pack because we needed her. To complete the Trinity.”

“And now she might die.” Presley offered. “Either from her wounds in the last battle, or at the hands of the Watchers and their commandos. We can’t let that happen.”

Luke put a hand on Sophia’s back. “Okay, concentrate Sophia. We have to tell them everything that happened in Dee’s memories. We’ve gotta figure out what happened to her, so we have leverage against The Watchers and the Legacy.”

Sophia nodded. “First memory I saw, she and Adam were attacked…”

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like forever and a day, Sophia and Luke finished their tale. Sophia excused herself to her room for a shower and a change of clothes. While the hot spray fell on her in her secluded personal bathroom, Sophia turned everything she knew over in her mind.

Her heart fluttered from rage to despair to hopelessness. And out of nowhere, the face of Marie Donner surfaced in Sophia’s mind. A kind smile with fair skin, and twinkling blue eyes. It made Sophia’s heart hurt. Why was she thinking of her mother?

Sophia ground shampoo into her scalp to try and beat the malevolent thoughts away.

They came all the same. Thoughts of her mother brought thoughts of her mother’s life, and her mother’s death. That brought back the anger that Sophia felt at Deirdre for causing the accident that killed Marie.

A litany of words rocketed through Sophia’s brain.

_There are worse things than losing a parent._

_When your back’s against the wall, and there’s nothing left but you and the Reaper..then you’ll know._

_Mama calls me Ally.._

_I can’t lose anyone else I care about. Not when I can help._

_You’re mine tonight, Nick. And I protect what’s mine._

_Richie, I need you to deliver some things for me.._

_A mother stands by her child until death do them part._

Sophia’s eyes snapped open and she let out a scream at what she saw. She was standing in front of the fogged up bathroom mirror with her finger poised above the glass. On the mirror was written one word. _ALETHIA_.

Then suddenly, Luke was by her side, wrapping her dripping body in a towel. All Sophia could do was sob into his chest. Taking in deep comforting gulps of his scent.

“Sophia, what’s wrong?”

Tears flooded down Sophia’s cheeks and she clung to Luke for dear life. She sobbed uncontrollably for the fate of her friend, her sister. For Deirdre. Luke just held Sophia until she regained the ability to speak.

“She’s dead, Luke.” Sophia sobbed. “I think she’s dead.”

“Who Dee? What are you talking about Sophia? We just came from my house. Deirdre was still breathing. I’d feel it if she died.” Luke helped lead her to her bed.

Sophia shook her head so hard it sent a spray of water that drenched Luke’s t-shirt. The effect wasn’t unappealing, but Sophia was too worked up to pay attention.

“Her baby.” Sophia crooned. “Deirdre’s baby. I think it was a little girl. And I think she died.”

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sophia, how can you know that?”

“Weren’t you listening to Sherman?” Sophia cackled hysterically. “I’m a frickin Seer. With frickin mind powers and shit. So I get to see the horrible things that happen to people in their dreams and memories. And she told me, Dee told me flat out. She said, ‘There are worse things than losing a parent.’ I didn’t believe her then. But what if? What if we’re not looking for a baby? What if we’re looking for a grave?”

Luke’s face was solid marble. “Then, if you’re right, we still have to find out what happened. So we know who to kill.”

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, in the Donner’s kitchen, Ruby was assisting Duncan in cooking. They were making fajitas with four different types of meat. MacLeod had reasoned that the group needed sustenance. And Mac was a gourmet cook.

John sat at the kitchen table across from Sherman, and cleaned his gun. Sherman amused himself by trying to build a model Eiffel Tower out of the Donner’s silverware. Presley was doing her best to set the table around them.

They were mostly silent until Luke and Sophia entered the kitchen.

Luke had his hand on Sophia’s back in a comforting gesture. The look on Sophia’s face said that she’d enjoy being anywhere else on the planet than in her own kitchen.

“What is it, Sophia?” Ruby clucked.

“You guys might want to sit down.” Sophia offered. “I have something I need to tell you.”

Duncan shooed Ruby and Presley toward the table. “I can finish up here.”

“Mr. MacLeod?” Sophia asked.

“Please feel free to call me Duncan.” MacLeod held her chair out for her at the table as Sophia sat down.

“Duncan, do you have a way of getting hold of Richie Ryan?” Sophia inquired.

Duncan thought for a moment. “That shouldn’t be a problem. He’s at my place in Seacouver. He’s been coordinating a few things for Adam. He could be here in twenty minutes. Fifteen with the way he rides.”

“Would you call him please? I think he has some things in his possession that might at least help with this mystery of what happened to Deirdre in Europe.”

Duncan nodded. “I saw a phone in the pantry. Will that be alright?”

Sophia nodded. Duncan insisted on setting steaming plates in front of all of them before excusing himself to use the phone. By the time that Richie arrived at the Donner residence, everyone was fed, and Richie was able to dig into a plate of his own.

“Richie,” Sophia began, “do you remember when Deirdre asked you to come up to her room, before she armed up to go after Luke?”

“Sure I do.” Richie nodded. “I told her she was crazy to go out there. That she was going to get herself killed…”

Sophia held up a hand to cut him off. “I overheard her say that she needed you to deliver some items, in case she didn’t come back.”

“Yeah,” Richie drew out the word with reluctance. “There were some letters she wanted me to hand out. And a package. I told her she could give them out herself when she came out of it alive.”

“Do you still have them?”

Richie shook his head. “Sophia I don’t know about this..”

Luke clapped a hand on Richie’s shoulder. The nails were growing suspiciously pointy. “She asked if you still have them.”

Richie looked around the room. “Guys, this is her personal stuff we’re talking about. And she’s still alive.”

“She won’t be for long if we don’t figure out what went on in Romania, Richie.” Ruby said.

Richie exchanged a desperate look with Duncan. “Mac, help me out here.”

Duncan shook his head. “Normally, Rich, I’d agree with you. But in this instance, I think we should trust Sophia. If she says it will help, we should have a look.”

Reluctantly, Richie slumped out to where his bike was parked and retrieved the envelopes and cloth covered parcel from the saddlebags of the motorcycle. He brought them in and splayed them out across the kitchen table. On top of the pile, he placed the knife he was meant to give Adam.

“There. That’s all of it. A few private letters. A knife, and some sort of puzzle box wrapped in dirty fabric.” Richie offered.

They agreed to open the letters. There were a half dozen in all. Duncan and Richie opened the ones addressed to them. The wolves and Sherman took the others. They left the package and the one addressed to Nick for last.

After twenty minutes of sifting through sheafs of Deirdre’s handwriting, John threw the letter he was reading down onto the center of the table. “I don’t know who this Amanda Darieux chic is, but if she ever shows up in town, I’m tempted to arrest her contributing to the delinquency of a minor.”

Richie exchanged a bemused look with Duncan and grinned. “Yeah, good luck with that, buddy.”

Luke growled and tossed the letter addressed to Joe Dawson on top of Amanda’s. “This is useless! Travers and Stanton are ready to string up my sister in front of a kangaroo court, and all we can do is sift through letters talking about her feelings for people we don’t know! I mean, has anyone here found anything useful?”

Everyone just shook their heads. The only answer was a chuckle from Sherman who had been pointedly ignoring Luke’s outburst. When all the faces in the room swiveled to him, Sherman just grinned back at them. He waved the letter addressed to the Halliwell sisters in the air.

“Nightclub antics.” Sherman said, by way of explanation. “Ah, to be young and horny.”

John rolled his eyes at the old man. “Ooookaaay. So that just leaves the knife, the cloth and the box with the letter addressed to Boyle. Any significance to the knife, Richie?”

Richie shrugged. “Dee wanted me to give it to Adam. She said it saved her life, and she wanted him to have it back.”

Duncan picked up the dagger and turned it over in his hands. “Portuguese. Seventeenth Century. Adam gave it to Deirdre the Christmas after she was first called as a Slayer.”

“It did.” Sophia nodded.

“Did what?” Luke asked.

“Save her life,” Sophia replied. “Don’t you remember? She used it to doctor that handkerchief with blood on the train when the werewolves were tailing her? Just before she doused the handkerchief with-”

“Cocaine.” Duncan interjected.

All eyes spun to him. He smiled. “Clever girl. It’s an old technique. Used by Jews fleeing the Gestapo during WWII. When I was in the French Resistance, and we knew we were being tracked by dogs, we’d douse a handkerchief with rabbit’s blood and cocaine. The dogs would be attracted to the scent of the blood, inhale the drug, and then be unable to smell the refugees we were hiding behind walls or below the floorboards.”

There was dead silence while everyone stared at him. Richie clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, thank you very much, Mac, for that intricate and horrifying history lesson. I will personally be having persecution nightmares for the next week. But how does it help us?”

Duncan’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t.”

“Okay,” Ruby said. “So that leaves the things Deirdre earmarked for Nick.”

Again, silence, as they all stared at the box.

“This feels wrong.” Ruby whispered. “Like we’re violating her somehow.”

Presley picked up the cloth and absently brought it to her face.

“It’s soft, like fleece. And it smells of dirt and...sewers?” Presley wrinkled her nose. “But there’s something else. Really subtle, like milk and honey.”

“It’s a baby blanket.” Sophia concluded with certainty. “I think it belonged to Deirdre’s daughter. Her’s and Nick’s. We need to call him.”

Richie snorted derisively. “That jackass? Why would you want to give him the time of day? He basically abandoned Dee when she needed him the most.”

“Except he didn’t!” Sophia countered. “I saw it, Richie. When she called him, he immediately came to her aid. It was the wolves. I don’t think he could get to her.”

“What exactly is your problem with Nick Boyle, Richie?” Luke asked. “You basically flat out told me to attack him in the hospital.”

Richie opened his mouth to answer but Sherman beat him to the punch.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherman asked. “He’s in love with your sister.”

Richie’s mouth snapped shut.

Duncan gave Sherman an odd look. “Come again?”

Sherman nodded. “It’s true. I was there when he thought Deirdre was dead. I saw young Richie’s face. I cannot say as I blame you either, lad. My granddaughter is an alpha female if there ever was one. But if I were you, I’d go seeking greener pastures. She already has two males, with equal claim to her affections, competing for her hand. Also, she’s in a coma.”

Richie glared at Sherman but didn’t deny his allegations. Instead, he looked around the table. “Is he always this annoying?”

“Pretty much.” John agreed.

“So who wants to call Mr. Boyle?” Sherman asked, slapping his hands on the table.

“I’ll do it.” Sophia offered. “I think you could say we’ve developed a certain rapport.”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes after Sophia made that very awkward phone call, Nick Boyle rolled up to the Donner house in his cherry red Mustang. Alex Moreau was with him.

The house was not as crowded as it could be. Presley’s grandmother beckoned her home after a call from Vivian. Sherman escorted her. So that left John and Ruby, Richie and Duncan, Luke and Sophia, and Nick and Alex.

Richie presented the puzzle box to Nick. Then he stormed out without a word, leaving MacLeod to call him with any details. And then there were seven.

Nick sat hard onto the suede sofa after Richie handed him the box. He put the letter on the coffee table and turned the box over and over in his hands.

“I gave her this,” Nick choked out. The beginnings of tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. “For her eighteenth birthday. Everyone else gave her weapons, because you know...Slayer. But I knew she liked puzzle boxes and I spotted this one in a market in Taipei.”

“May I?” Alex asked, holding her hands out.

Sophia leaned forward as Nick handed the box to Alex. A question apparent on her face.

“Alex has The Sight.” Nick explained. “Different than yours Sophia, but…”

“More clairvoyance than telepathy,” Alex offered. “I get it from my grandmother Rose.”

Sophia nodded, and Alex ran her hands over the box. Meanwhile, Sophia handed Nick the blacket. “The box was wrapped in this when Dee gave it to Richie.”

Nick squeezed the torn piece of fabric in his fingers. He ran his index finger along the satin edging. He looked confused. “This used to be pink.”

“Yes.” Sophia agreed.

“Deirdre hates pink.” Nick reasoned. “She’d never wear pink clothing.”

Ruby touched Nick’s shoulder gently. “We think it’s part of a baby blanket.”

Nick bit back tears. “A little girl?”

Ruby rubbed his back. “That’s what we think.”

Nick squeezed his eyes closed, and covered his face with the pink cloth.

Alex began to shake violently, her fingers going ridged around the edges of the box. Her lovely brown eyes rolled back into her head.

That snapped Nick to attention. He was at her side in an instant. “Alex! Alex can you hear me?”

Alex slammed the box back down onto the table, gasping. “Water. Please!”

Ruby ran for the kitchen, returning with a glass of water.

Alex greedily gulped down the contents of the glass. Nick’s hand was on one of her arms, and Alex covered it with a hand of her own. She gave him a grateful smile.

“What did you see, Al?” Nick asked. “What’s in the box?”

“The truth.” Alex choked out.


	13. Heart-Shaped Box

Adam Pierson’s plan of rotating people out of the Cate’s house seemed to be working well. The problem, of course, was the Watchers. Travers insisted that there be two Watchers present, along with the Legacy members and wolves, at any given time. And since Travers and Johnson were the only proper Watchers in town, that meant that Travers and Johnson were in the house all the time. 

 

This didn’t make anyone very happy, least of all Vivian Cates.

 

Finally convinced of Adam’s commitment to the investigation, Gareth Stanton allowed access to the Legacy Quomlink system, via Derek Rayne’s login. This gave Adam a back channel into the data dumps that the Bucharest House had done apparently just days before it had gone up in flames.  

 

Even weirder, Adam discovered massive hidden files couched in an encrypted folder. This folder was uploaded from the Bucharest computers to the Quomlink, and subsequently transmitted via a hacker’s backdoor onto the San Francisco House server. 

 

Adam would have tried to hide this last discovery from Stanton, if the London Prefect hadn’t been looking over his shoulder at the time. That was a hitch in the proceedings. Adam coolly excused himself to get a drink from the kitchen, and caught Travers’ assistant inching his way casually up the stairs.

 

“Wandering a bit far, aren’t we, Harold?” Adam hissed, enjoying the jump in the man’s step as Johnson looked behind him.

 

“Pierson.” Harold nodded curtly. “I just thought I’d have a look in on the girl in question.”

 

“I see,” Adam nodded genially. “And you waited until Dr. Corrigan was in the restroom, and Vivian and I were otherwise occupied to do so? Just checking in I suppose?”

 

“Yes, that’s right.” Harold gripped the banister to hide sweaty palms.

 

“And you thought none of us would notice? Even though, you have no business whatsoever going up there?”

 

Harold glared. “She’s a Slayer. I’m a Watcher. It’s well within professional parameters. And besides, I was curious to see what all the fuss is about.”

 

Vivian appeared at the top of the stairs, startling both men.  Rachel Corrigan joined her on the top step. “Is there a problem, gentlemen?”

 

Two maternal Valkyries guarding the gates of Valhalla. The message was clear. 

 

No man shall pass.

 

Adam’s lips curled up at the edges as Johnson’s face blanched. The Watcher took an involuntary step down. 

 

“No problem, ladies.” Johnson groaned through gritted teeth.

 

Adam made a tsk sound at the back of his throat. He ascended the next few steps, wrapped an arm around Harold’s shoulders, and escorted the younger man protectively back to the parlor. 

 

“I’m sure there will be plenty of time to meet Deirdre after we finish the inquest and she regains consciousness. Until then, best to stick to the lower floor. Don’t you agree?”

 

Harold gave a polite smile in response, but shrugged off Adam’s touch.

 

It was only a few minutes later when the doorbell rang. 

 

Keeping one eye on the keyhole, and one eye on the younger Watcher, Adam opened the door. Nick and Alex were panting on the front stoop.

 

“I take it there’s a fire?” Adam asked.

 

Nick shook his head. “We have something to show Vivian and Stanton. Alex thinks it might be the cypher to the back door encryption you discovered.” 

 

Adam opened the door to admit Nick and Alex, attempted to close it, and was stopped when an entire entourage came in behind them. Sophia, Luke, Ruby, MacLeod and Sherman all pushed their way through. 

 

MacLeod exchanged a bemused look with Adam and shrugged. “Some days it just doesn’t pay to argue with women.”

 

Adam waved them into the already full parlor. “It seems the gang’s all here.”

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Travers blustered.

 

“That’s exactly what I’d like to know.” Vivian said, joining them from the kitchen, with Matt at her back. Neither looked pleased to see their children.

 

“Don’t be mad.” Sophia offered. “We think we’ve found something that might help us solve what happened to Deirdre at the Bucharest House. It has to do with her baby.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby?” Stanton raised an eyebrow. 

 

Derek cringed. “Yes, Gareth. It seems Deirdre was running not only for her life, but for the life of her unborn child.”

 

“Astounding.” Stanton exclaimed.

 

“Bull-pucky.” Travers insisted. “Slayers aren’t mothers. They don’t live long enough, and their bodies are put through too much stress.”

 

“There have been other recorded cases. What about Nikki Wood?” Adam countered. “She gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, who I believe is still fighting the good fight thirty some years after her death.”

 

Travers blustered. “Alright it’s not out of the question. But it is highly unlikely. Requires very special circumstances and besides, the Watcher’s Council would have known…”

 

“Because you did so much research before you instituted the Cruciamentum on my daughter, and set the wolves on her in Paris?” Vivian goaded.

 

Travers opened his mouth. Vivian got up in his face. 

 

She bit out her words in barely concealed rage.“Go ahead. Deny it. Tell me you didn’t send death after my baby while she was carrying a baby of her own. Tell me that out of any creature on the face of this planet that you could have employed for your sick little initiation ritual, you didn’t choose La Bête du Gévaudan. A man so evil that his name strikes fear in the heart of wolf packs the world over. Because, in your infinite wisdom as the Head of the International Council of Watchers, you thought my daughter so dangerous that you had to send a legend after her. Along with Chastel’s entire deviant little pack. Because this wasn’t about testing Deirdre, was it, Travers? You sent Chastel after Deirdre to make damn sure she’d end up dead.” 

 

Travers locked his jaw shut. No budging.

 

Vivian laughed at him coldly. “That’s what I thought. And you call my kind monsters. Well she beat you, you pompous sonofabitch. Deirdre may be clinging to life by the tips of her fingers. But even if my baby does die, it will be because she saved this community, not because of your stupid little test. She is ours. Mine. Not yours, and she never will be.”

 

The rest of the room was silent while Travers and Vivian stared each other down. 

 

Sherman turned to Adam. “So did anyone see the final score of the hockey game. Did the Leafs pull it out?”

 

“Oh will you shut up?” Harold grumbled.

 

“You seem a little tense.” Sherman responded. “Maybe you could use some more fiber in your diet.”

 

Alex stepped up to the enemy combatants. “Look, this bickering isn’t going to do any of us any good. The sooner that we get to the bottom of the Bucharest incident, Deirdre’s disappearance, and what happened to her child, the sooner we can resolve this issue with the Watcher’s Council and the Legacy. The sooner we can all go back to our corners of the world and leave each other in peace. Alright?”

 

Luke sidled up to his mother. “You should listen to her, mom. We found something in Deirdre’s belongings. Sophia thinks it’s significant. And I trust her.”

 

Vivian didn’t budge.

 

“I promise, once this is resolved. I will personally see every last Watcher and Legacy Member out of your house Mrs. Cates.” Alex offered.

 

Derek nodded. “Alex is right. On top of this murder investigation, we have a missing child on our hands. If Nick has the key to this mess, I think we should give him the floor.”

 

Nick nodded and pulled the puzzle box out of his pocket along with the letter. He left the scrap of baby blanket tucked safely away. Nick sat the box down on the parlor table and held up the letter.

 

“Deirdre wrote a series of letters to the people closest to her, before going into battle this last time. This one is the one she wrote to me.

 

My Dearest Nick,

 

There are so many things I want to say to you. I feel like there are so many things that I’ve hidden or haven’t said, because of what was appropriate or convenient at the time. I don’t know that I’ll ever get to tell you the truth now.

 

So in lieu of telling you the truth. I’m giving it to you. This box contains all the truth I have left. 

 

That and these words... I love you, and I wouldn’t change a thing.

 

Love,

Dee.”

 

Nick grabbed the puzzle box and moved his fingers deftly around the top, opening a small hatch in the top that revealed a compartment no bigger than a silver dollar. Inside sat a shiny mini data disk.

 

Nick handed the disk to Alex, who handed it to Adam who inserted it into a small external reader attached to his computer. On Vivian’s television screen, a logo for the Legacy QuomLink system sizzled onto the screen. A cursor blinked in a login window awaiting action.

All eyes were drawn to the TV.

 

Derek approached Adam. “May I?”

 

Adam gestured genially to his keyboard. Derek typed his password in and was met immediately with a bold red error message. “Access Denied.”

 

Stanton tapped Derek on the shoulder. “Let me try. I have the override codes to the QuomLink system.”

 

Adam vacated his chair, motioning for Stanton to sit. Gareth tried password after password. For a good five minutes, each attempt was met with the same forbidding message. “Access Denied.”

 

Vivian’s back got straighter and her expression stonier with every attempt. Stanton finally threw up his hands.

 

“That’s it.” Stanton growled. “That is every password and override in my backlog. Even the administrator password for QuomLink did not work.”

 

Vivian huffed. “Unacceptable. Adam, can you hack it?”

 

Stanton blustered, about to object, but Adam beat him to the punch. “I could try, but that could take days to get to the truth.”

 

“The truth.” Ruby repeated. Her eyes were wide, gears turning behind them.

 

“Yes,” Travers hissed. “The reason we are all here?”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes at him. She walked to Sophia and put her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. “Sophia, we need the truth. Do you remember?”

 

Sophia looked deep into Ruby’s eyes and understood perfectly. Ruby didn’t want to give either of their powers away in this room of vipers. But they needed at least a part of the knowledge that Sophia had gleaned from Deirdre’s memories. 

 

Just thinking about her last Dream Walk Sophia’s heart stuttered with fear.

 

All the same, Sophia closed her eyes, remembering a smiling girl with long honey brown hair and dancing blue eyes.

 

_ Momma calls me Ally…. _

 

Sophia swallowed and nodded. Ruby stepped away, keeping a hand on Sophia’s back. 

 

“Mr. Pierson?” Sophia gulped. “You’re a scholar. Do you know any ancient greek?”

 

A light went on in Adam’s eyes. He took his seat back from Stanton and typed furiously at the computer. Immediately, a cheery green message came up on the screen. “Access Granted. Welcome, Deirdre Pierson. Access Archived file?  Yes/ No?”

 

Adam smiled at Sophia. “Well done Sophia Donner. Well done.”

 

Nick uncrossed his arms. “What the hell was the password?”

 

“Her daughter’s name.” Sophia said in a small voice. She looked at him with shiny eyes. “Your daughter’s name. Alethia.”

 


	14. Woman in Chains

 

On Vivian’s television, the Quomlink login screen gave way to a security feed video . It showed a square cellar made of whitewashed cinder blocks. The fluorescent lights mounted to the ceiling threw the room into harsh white-blue relief.

 

* * *

 

 

The cellar was set up like a hospital room from WWII, with outdated but functional equipment. Monitors of all shapes and sizes lined one wall. The cords connected to them were long, and they had to be. They ran all the way to the other side of the room to a figure chained to a steel hospital bed. The room was bisected down the middle, separating the patient from her monitors with heavy wrought iron bars, forming an impenetrable cage.

 

Deirdre wore a white cotton hospital gown and the lower half of her body was covered in a thick collection of cotton blankets. But the large orb of her pregnant belly was unmistakable. The camera was set at a wide shot, probably taken from a security camera mounted to the ceiling in the corner of the room.

 

Nonetheless, it was easy for the assembled party in Vivian Cates’ parlor to see the sweat that dribbled down Deirdre’s caked brown curls to her face.

 

When the video opened, Deirdre was alone. Her only companion in her dreary little cell was an IV pole filled with clear liquid.

 

As the assembled onlookers watched, a smartly dressed woman entered the room wearing a lab coat over her navy skirt suit. Deirdre woke slowly in small jerks. The woman pulled an old leather stool up to the cell bars.

 

“Wha.?” Deirdre’s words fell off her tongue in a drunken slur. “Watchu do t’me, Dannnn?”

 

Daniela Ionescu smiled genially. “Ah, I’m so glad you’re awake, my dear.”

 

“What’d you do t’me?!” Deirdre growled.

 

Dee lurched her body up in bed. Kicking away the covers. She was revealed to be chained with heavy manacles at the wrists and ankles. The chains were short enough that she could barely move each of her limbs a foot from the steel frame of the bed. Rather than being on casters like a normal hospital bed, this one was bolted into the concrete floor.

 

“Now now.” Daniela soothed. “Calm yourself. I do not want to kill you. Not unless you force me. You have my word. All I’ve done here is hasten the inevitable. The miraculous entrance of a new life into this world.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Deirdre hissed. Her speech becoming more clear by the minute.

 

“My colleagues and I did a tiny spell,” Daniela explained. “To advance your pregnancy. Do not worry yourself, though. We are preparing a room for your dear child as we speak. She will be arriving very soon. And we are ready to assist you in the birth as soon as your time comes.”

 

Deirdre looked like she’d been slapped. Blind fear showed in her eyes “But I’m only two months pregnant.”

 

Daniela’s face scrunched up. “Technically speaking that is true. But the magics of our Dark Lord are miraculous. We were able to speed your little girl’s development threefold. To speed you through the aches and pains and morning sickness. It will be better for you. You will see.”

 

“A little girl?” Deirdre’s eyes began to water.

 

Daniela smiled radiantly.  She turned a monitor to face Deirdre and the camera was just able to pick up the view of a sonogram. She pointed to it proudly. “A perfect little princess.”

 

Tears ran down Deirdre’s cheeks. She stared transfixed at the monitor for a moment, then visibly shook off the trance. “But why have you done this, Daniela? Why am I chained up?”

 

Daniela sat back into her chair. She tossed her head from side to side and shrugged. “Many reasons.”  

 

“There were whole plans, you see, in place to orchestrate attacks in the city. Bucharest. To call for help from the Slayer. But then, a stroke of luck! Those idiots at the Watcher’s Council had you chased out of Paris with their ridiculous Cruciamentum. That made it so much easier to get you here. It was a simple matter to interrupt your communications with San Francisco, and re-route you all the way to the warm bosom of Bucharest.”

 

Deirdre simply furrowed her brows together in confusion. Her mouth open in a squinted bow.

 

Daniela pitch-shifted her voice and mimicked an American accent until she sounded exactly like Alex Moreau. “Of course, we had planned on a more natural timeline. Less messy. I had planned to let you rest in one of the upstairs bedrooms a few days before bringing you down here. But then, you arrived on our doorstep with an entire pack of foreign wolves at your back. None of our prior arrangements could be used. Most... inconvenient.”

 

Dee sat up in bed, her back ramrod straight.

 

“Do not trouble yourself!” Daniela waved a hand. Her native Romanian lilt returned. “This house is well warded. It would be hard for any who do not know it is here to even find it. We sent out operatives to throw Chastel’s wolves off of your scent. And even if they do find the castle, there is no way they can get in.”

 

Dee settled a bit, but not all the way. “Okay. You expect me to believe you are trying to help me. Then why the chains?”

 

“What if I told you, little butterfly, that you were never intended to carry this burden?” Daniela asked, a look of concern schooled on her face. She gestured to Deirdre’s belly. “To waste your youth on the toils of motherhood? It is a tragedy, for one so young. And a Slayer to boot? So little life to waste.”

 

Daniela made a clucking noise. “No. No, you were not meant to cure the afflicted. Not meant to sacrifice your health, and the possibility of your survival, for someone as flippant and reckless as Derek Rayne.”

 

“Derek?” Deirdre asked. Brows ruffled, she spoke slowly. “This is about Derek?”

 

* * *

 

In Vivian’s parlor. Vee exchanged a look with Derek. She raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. No, he hadn’t known. They both turned back to the video feed. On the screen Daniela gestured angrily with her hands.

 

* * *

 

“Yes!” Daniela seethed. “You see, he was meant to die, child. He needed to die. To rid the Legacy of a metastasizing disease. Months...years of planning went into the careful extermination of Derek Rayne. But then you come in, like some guardian angel, to save him. Give up your innocence and lay with this odious man? Infuriating!”

 

Taking a deep breath, Daniela’s features smoothed out, and she smiled.”But I could not stay angry at you for long, my dear. Not when I heard about this miracle. A child, born of Slayer and a Crusader. Glorious!”

 

The expression on Deirdre’s face closed. Her body cringed away from Daniela, knees pulled up as far as they could to shield her belly.

 

“You want my baby.”

 

A cool, maniacal smile graced Daniela’s lovely lips. “We want your baby.”

 

Deirdre reared up against her bonds. Daniela didn’t bat an eyelash.

 

Straining only moments, Deirdre collapsed back against her pillow in exhaustion and tears.

 

“It is no use, my butterfly.” Daniela cooed. “The drugs are strong. Stronger even than those used in the Cruciamentum. You will have no strength while you are our guest here. But do not worry! Neither you or your child will be harmed by these chemicals.”

 

“Guest?” Deirdre laughed hysterically. “I’m not your fucking guest, you crazy fucking twat!”

 

Daniela gave Deirdre a mildly hurt frown. “You insult my hospitality? I’m hurt.”

 

Daniela approached a keypad mounted to the wall. She pressed a few buttons into it, and three men entered. One man was familiar from Stanton’s dossier of House members. Another had a black hood over his face. They were both armed with rifles.

  


* * *

 

The sight of the third man’s face drew an agonized gulp of air from Vivian. Growls sounded from several of the wolves in the parlor. Adam hit the spacebar on his computer and the image of the Bucharest holding-cell froze.

 

“What is it?” Stanton asked.

 

“DuGare.” Vivian choked out.

 

“That’s the sonofabitch Forsaken that attacked Wolf Lake!” Luke growled through clenched teeth. “He said that he saw her in a cage in Romania. But I didn’t put it together until now.”

 

Vivian turned on Stanton, her eyes flaring. She pointed furiously at the image of Daniela Ionescu on the screen. “This? This is the woman whose death you’re investigating? Whose death you hunt my child for?”

 

“She’s right, Gareth.” Derek interjected. “By Daniela’s own admission, the Bucharest House went rogue. They made a deal with the Dark Side. Whatever Deirdre did after being kidnapped would be self defense. Do you really need to put her family through this?

 

“We have a right to see.” Ruby countered. “We are her family. We have a right to know what that woman..your coworker; did to her.”

 

Adam signaled Vivian. “There is more. Do you want to go on?”

 

Vivian looked at Luke, who took her hand, squeezed it, and nodded.

 

Vee took a deep breath. To her credit, when she spoke again, her voice barely wavered. “Anyone who would like to be excused from the proceedings, feel free to leave now.”

 

No one in the room budged from their spots. Not even those who might have wanted to. THey were all witnesses, bound to the horror on the screen.

 

“Please play the rest, Adam,” Vivian requested.

 

Adam hit the spacebar again and the image on the screen came to life.

 

* * *

 

In the video, Daniela punched another set of numbers into her keypad. The door to the cell popped open and Daniela wheeled a small covered tray into the cell. Dugare and the riflemen followed her in.

 

Deirdre began to struggle anew. “What are you doing? You think I can’t tell a vampire when I see one? You gave me your word that my child and I would be safe Daniela!”

 

Daniela shook her head. “Butterfly, you misheard me. I swore that the drugs would not endanger you. Also that I would not kill you. I said nothing about guaranteeing your safety overall. Sadly, this I cannot do. This facility was expensive to build without the knowledge of the Legacy. And Domnule Dugare has agreed to bankroll our operation. In exchange for a few...dispensations.”

 

DuGare pulled the cover off of the metal tray revealing a number of brutal looking medical instruments. A scalpel, a small syringe with blue liquid, a bottle of iodine, gauze in a metal clamp, and a large empty syringe with a long needle attached.

 

Deirdre began to struggle anew, and when that proved futile, she just screamed bloody murder. A smile grew across DuGare’s cruel lips, echoed by a look of regret on Daniela’s face. Daniela injected the small syringe into the tube of the IV, turning the clear liquid within an odd neon blue color.

 

After a moment, Deirdre quieted and collapsed back on the bed.

 

Daniela turned to DuGare, handing him the scalpel. “Would you like to do the honors?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Dugare replied with a toothy smile.

 

The Forsaken vampire applied iodine to one arm with the gauze. He then sliced a two inch long strip of flesh off Deirdre’s arm. It fell with a sick plop onto the metal tray. Then Daniela pulled back the covers and and applied more iodine to Deirdre’s belly. Daniela inserted the large needle, using the sonogram machine as a guide. She drew back the plunger, filling the syringe with yellowish liquid. When they were done, Daniela bandaged both areas and presented Dugare with two glass vials containing the fruits of their labor.

 

“The flesh of a Slayer. And a bit of amniotic fluid. The yolk of an unborn Crusader. As promised.” Daniela nodded. “Now all that you require for your spell is the blood of a White Wolf.”

 

DuGare slipped the vials into the pockets of his long coat. “Always a pleasure to do business with you, my lady.”

 

* * *

 

Sophia groaned, putting a hand to her stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

Luke escorted her over to the long leather sofa. He helped her put her head between her knees.

 

Adam hit the spacebar again. Pausing the video. “Anyone else for a break?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Adam rose from his set-up and stalked over to the small sideboard bar. He uncorked the scotch and poured himself a healthy portion. Vivian raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“That’s my best scotch.” Vivian stated smoothly.

 

He threw his arms wide. “Bill me. Or I’ll bring you a case of something better.”

 

“Or you can be a gentleman, and pour me one.” Vivian countered. She turned to her stepdaughter. “Ruby, would you go to the curio and get some more glasses, please?”

 

Without disagreement, Ruby did so. Vivian turned to the crowd. “Anyone else?”

 

There was a unanimous response. A brief argument between Matt and Sophia over the legal drinking age ended in father relenting to daughter. Vivian herself handed a healthy glass of whiskey into Nick Boyle’s trembling hands. There were no words exchanged between them.

 

Once everyone was sufficiently fortified with liquid courage, Adam started the video again. He had to scrub through hours where there was no action other than Daniela Ionescu checking on an unconscious Deirdre.

 

Then a commotion.


	15. Born to be my Baby

On-screen Deirdre was jarred awake by a racket off-screen. She began to struggle against her bonds again, rocking her whole body back and forth, causing the bolts in the floor to scream. 

 

A familiar male voice, though muffled, sounded through the room. “Deirdre?”

 

A look of salvation lit up Deirdre’s face. “Nick?!” 

 

“Dee? Where are you?” The voice was louder now.

 

“Nick! I’m in here!” Dee screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

Nick appeared on screen, breaking the door down. As soon as he saw her, his eyes went wide.

 

“What the shit?”

 

Tears of joy were streaming down Dee’s cheeks. “The wall, Nick. There’s a panel on the wall. 7472. It’s the code to get the cage open. I saw Daniela use it.”

 

Nick shook himself off and punched the code in, causing the iron door of the cage to swing open. He rushed to Deirdre’s bedside.

 

“You found, me!” Dee cried as Nick tried to get the chains off. “You actually found me.”

 

Nick spare Deirdre a brief tender look and a caress down the side of her face, then he was all business. His eyes darted about the room. His face the picture of a strategizing Navy SEAL. “I said I was coming to get you. And I’ll be damned if I break that promise.”

 

Looking over her, Nick pulled on the chains. “Titanium?”

 

“Plain iron. But they drugged me. I can’t bust out.” Dee nodded her head toward the IV.

 

Nick took Deirdre’s arm and gently removed the IV. She hissed but let him do it. He used a set of lock picks from his pocket to pick the mechanism in the shackle’s lock. As soon as both of her hands were free, Dee pulled Nick down for a passionate kiss. 

 

“You found me.”

 

“I found you.”

 

It was just enough of a distraction to both of them that they didn’t notice Daniela slip back into the room. Coming up behind Nick, the mad Prefect plunged a hypodermic needle into his neck. The shot made him reel back, then fall to the ground.

 

“No!!!” Dee tried to follow him, to defend him, but she was hampered by her large belly and her still shackled feet. For the first time on camera, her eyes flared gold. Dee reared up on all fours and screamed at Daniela. “You bitch! I’ll kill you!”

 

Daniela was too preoccupied to notice the change in Dee’s face. “Yuri!”

 

The masked man and his comrade appeared back in the room. They looked flustered. The man without the mask, Yuri, looked down at Nick, then gestured at the ceiling. “We caught another one upstairs wiring up C4 to the Control Room entrance. Should we kill them?”

 

“No!” Dee growled from the depths of her soul.

 

Daniela made a quick backhanded motion, cold cocking Deirdre upside the right cheek. It was a good hit. It knocked Dee out.

 

Turning back to her compatriots, Daniela snarled. “Well? Get him out of here! Take him upstairs with the other one!”

 

As the men dragged Nick out of the cell, Daniela slammed the door to the cell shut again.

 

“Wait, Yuri?” Daniela turned to her minion. “The man upstairs wouldn’t happen to be Derek Rayne?”

 

Yuri shook his head. “A Brit. Not from any Legacy House that I know. Should we kill them? Dispose of the bodies?”

 

Daniela thought it over. “No. We can cover up the Slayer’s whereabouts, at least until we get what we want. If Boyle and his friend go missing, that will draw attention. I don’t like this, Yuri. I found Boyle kissing her when I came in. It’s possible that Derek Rayne is not the father of her child. No. We will dose both intruders with ketamine and rohypnol. Have Greggor fabricate a plausible false memory spell, and drop them a hotel across town. That should distract them for the time being.”

 

Yuri nodded. “And the girl?”

 

Daniela shrugged. “What about her? Once she gives birth, we will dispose of her. Say she never arrived. It is regrettable, but we will need to break some eggs. Our hand has been forced.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


There was a shattering sound at the back of the parlor. Nick Boyle stood with the remains of a shattered rocks glass in his palm. The shards cut red rivulets into his hand and blood dripped onto the carpet. Nick’s face was frozen into a stone sculpture of fury. He didn’t even notice the injury.

 

“Nick!” Alex shrieked. She grabbed his hand, but he’d gone nearly catatonic, only inclining his head the slightest to acknowledge her presence.

 

“Rachel!” Alex shouted. Momentarily, Rachel Corrigan arrived in the parlor and started patching up Nick.

 

“What the hell happened?” Rachel asked, seeing the bloody  ribbons that used to be the palm of Nick’s hand. 

 

“The video.” Derek pointed to the screen. “It’s quite graphic. Apparently Adam and Nick did arrive in Bucharest in time to save Deirdre. But they were drugged and detained.”

 

Vivian was about to comment but there was a crash on the other side off the room. Adam had Stanton pinned to a bookcase behind the desk. He was choking the London Prefect with his bare hands.

 

MacLeod sprang into action from his seat. “Adam, let him go. Adam!”

 

Adam didn’t acknowledge his friend. A snarl twisted his lips. The same expression that Sophia had seen in Deirdre’s memories, when he’d wielded the sword against the werewolfs.

 

Derek tried to pry Adam off as well, to no avail. Stanton’s face began to turn purple.

 

Out of nowhere, MacLeod produced an ivory handled sword and held it to Adam’s neck. “ I said let him go.”

 

“Back off, Highlander. He is responsible, and he will pay the price.” Adam growled.

 

“And you will start a war.” MacLeod didn’t flinch.

 

“It’s already war.” Vivian hissed. Her eyes were shining gold and she was poised to strike at Travers.

 

Sophia sprung to her feet. “Enough!”

 

She had surprised look on her face. Like the amount of power Sophia was able to put behind her voice shocked even her. 

 

“Enough bickering!” Sophia advised. “Vivian’s right, if there is anyone here without the stomach to go on, they should leave. Deirdre was able to survive these experiences, and we have an obligation to bear witness. Besides, if we don’t continue on, we’ll never find out why Dee set the fire or what happened to her baby. So sit down all of you and start acting like the goddamn adults you are!”

 

To Sophia’s immense surprise, the entire room followed her instructions. Rachel elected to stay downstairs with them. She sat close to Nick. Monitoring him.

 

Adam trudged back to his seat to resume his director’s duties.

 

He hit the spacebar and the tape continued. 

 

* * *

 

The video got scratchy and then resumed. The timestamp and the angle of the shot suggested that this was being filmed by an entirely different camera. Though, it didn’t pick up more than a few hours after the first timeline. 

 

There was a sound like a wounded animal. A cry of agony. Deirdre was in labor.

 

Daniela was dressed in the scrubs of an ER doctor or nurse and was positioned between Deirdre’s legs, ready to catch the baby. Deirdre alternately fought against her renewed bonds, and pushed forward toward Daniela as contractions wracked her body.

 

Yuri and the masked man held their guns at the ready. Ready to shoot the Slayer if she broke free.

 

Dee let loose a string of curses in a number of languages.

 

Daniela cooed incouragingly. Never swaying from her goal.

 

After what seemed like forever, Daniela pulled the ruddy, wet form of an infant from Deirdre’s body, and held the child up for all to see. She gave the baby a sharp slap on the behind and a petulant wail began to sound. 

 

Deirdre laughed while tears streamed down her face. “My baby! Let me see her. I want to hold her.”

 

Daniela cut the umbilical cord, suctioned out the baby’s mouth and nose, and drew a pink fleece blanket around her. Daniela brought the baby up beside Deirdre, but held her just out of reach.

 

“You’ve done well, Mama.” Daniela smiled. “You must give her a name.”

 

Deirdre strained against her shackles, tearing up the skin of her wrists, trying to touch the baby. “Let me hold her, damn you! I’m her mother.”

 

“Her name.” Daniela insisted. “You must name her first.”

 

Deirdre slumped back against the pillows behind her. “Alethia. Her name is Alethia.”

 

Daniela smiled down at the child, who was barely crying any longer. “Alethia. The Truth. A good choice.”

 

There was another commotion off camera. Daniela sent an annoyed look at Yuri. “More interruptions?”

 

“We disposed of the intruders as you said…” Yuri began.

 

There was another crash. Louder this time.

 

“It’s the wolves.” Deirdre’s floaty voice commented ominously.

 

“Impossible!” Daniela said, clutching Alethia to her bosom. “They cannot breach our walls.”

 

“I can smell them. Trust me,” Dee replied. Her eyes opened to reveal bright golden irises. “They’re already inside.”

 

Daniela’s expression was sheer shock. “What are you? Abomination!”

 

“I’m her mother.” Dee nodded to Alethia. “Now give me my baby, and I’ll make your deaths quick.”

 

Daniela handed the baby to Yuri and pointed toward a concealed back door. “Take her to the altar. There’s no time to waste. We must perform our ritual now.”

 

Yuri and the masked man hurried out.

 

“You are going to die bloody, you bint!” Deirdre cried. “And I’m going to watch.”

 

Daniela drew an automatic handgun from below her scrubs. “Don’t fool yourself, butterfly. You won’t live long enough to see that. You, or your child.”

 

She drew the gun up, ready to fire, but something large, dark, and furry leaped onto Daniela’s back from behind. The shot lodged in the ceiling tiles instead. 

 

Then the video cut to the wide angle security cam again. 

 

The dark furry form in question was a large werewolf, about the size of a professional wrestler. And he wasn’t alone. There were two other wolves. One in wolf form with a silvery gray coat. The other stood upright as a man and wore lumberjack attire.

 

Deirdre drew herself up on all fours again, trying to shield the most vulnerable parts of herself. 

 

The man-wolf smiled at her. It was a cold smile on a handsome face. “Ah, so here you are at last. The wolven Slayer. Prize of all Prizes. My master sends you good tidings, and bids you join him.”

 

Deirdre snarled. “You can tell Chastel to go to hell! I’m not interested!”

 

The man-wolf gestured to her chains. “You seem to be in quite the predicament. Iron chains. Psh! My master will wrap you in chains of gold and bind you to his bed, when he takes you to mate. Pretty. Fertile. Saucy. You will bear him many sons and together they will remake the world!”

 

Deirdre spit in his face. 

 

The silver wolf sniffed the air and whined in the back of its throat. The man in the plaid shirt repeated the action. A slow smile grew across his lips.  “Come now. Would you deny us when you are so vulnerable? It’s foolish ma cherie. Especially, when we now have the means to force your hand. Your scent reveals you are no longer breeding. So the child is here somewhere.”

 

“No!” Deirdre’s yellow eyes went wide. “You leave her alone.”

 

“And we will.” The French wolf replied. “If you come willingly. Make it easy on all of us.”

 

There was a tearing noise and a scream from where Daniela was pinned on the ground. Deirdre  blinked rapidly. Then she nodded.

 

“Alright. But first you release me.” Dee inclined her head toward Daniela. “This woman’s people have my child. And I won’t leave without her. Not until I know she’s safe.”

 

The French wolf rolled his eyes. “I have no concern for your mewling brat. My master wants only you. You can have other children. And you will.”

 

“I am not going anywhere with anyone until I know my baby is safe!” Deirdre said again.

 

The French wolf regarded her. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat and silver wolf heeled at his side. He did it again and the brown wolf left off whatever he was doing to Daniela’s body on the ground. The French wolf went to the back door that Yuri had disappeared through with Alethia, opened the door, and waved the monsters through it.

 

He smiled at Deirdre. “It looks like you won’t have to be worrying about the brat anymore.”

 

Deirdre cried out in rage, the deep guttural cry of a mother wolf for her pup. It was a sound half human shriek of heartbreak, and half animal roar of vengeance. Her gold eyes brightened to an almost halogen intensity. There was a high pitched squeal of tearing metal, and the bed frame snapped in several places. 

 

She ripped the iron shackles off her arms as if they were made of cardboard. Dropping them to the concrete floor. She looked up at her would-be captor and grinned. Her mouth full of sharp canine pearly whites. “My turn.”

 

Then, Deirdre pounced.

 

The French wolf stepped back in surprise, but not far enough. Deirdre punched him in the chest so hard that her fist went clean through his muscled torso. He coughed. Blood poured from his lips, dripping down his chin. 

 

Dee planted a beshackled foot into his crotch, and her other hand around his throat, and shoved. His body fell to the ground. 

 

Deirdre held his severed heart in her hand.

 


	16. I'm Burnin', I'm Burnin', I'm Burnin' for You.

Deirdre drew the bleeding heart up to her face and sniffed it. For a moment, it looked like she’d take a bite out of it. Then a baby’s cry reached the camera’s microphone.

 

Dee dropped the heart to the ground like so much garbage. It hit its former owner’s shoulder and rolled across the floor, leaving bloody polka dots in its wake.

 

Deirdre bent just long enough to tear the remaining shackles off her ankles, and shred her hospital gown like paper. She knelt naked on the floor and Flipped. Bones popped and shifted, skin melted into soft white fur. Dee gave another howl and took off running.

 

The camera’s shot cut to the dark room Sophia had seen in her Dream Walk. On the dark altar, Alethia lay on her back. A pink wriggly infant wailing and helpless.

 

Around her, the silver and brown wolves tore apart her would-be sacrificers. The wolves tackled one black cloaked figure after another. Cloth ripped, then flesh. The room was suffused with screams and animal snarls. The Legacy goons made poor attempts to fight back before falling under wolven claws and fangs.

 

The silver wolf settled in, dining on their kill. But when there was no more mature flesh to rend, the brown wolf turned toward the crying baby.

 

He was mid jump onto the altar when a white blur sidelined him. The white wolf that was Deirdre was half his size, and the picture of her tiny jaws clamped around his throat would have been comical if it weren’t so brutal. There was a sharp snap, and the brown werewolf’s body went limp.

 

The silver wolf snarled and vaulted to his feet. Deirdre’s wolf form stood over her very human baby, and Alethia stilled. The silver wolf paced side to side, snapping at mother and child. Deirdre snarled back. Her opponent lunged toward them then feinted away, playing a sick game of cat and mouse. Dee was having none of it.

 

Deirdre tilted her snowy head, with the black spiral at the center, and her eyes began to glow a bright jade green. The silver wolf whimpered and cowered back. A green mist gathered around the base of the platform. It engulfed the silver wolf.

 

There was a confused moment where the green mist nearly filled the entire room. It obscured the camera’s view of the altar, the silver wolf, and Deirdre and Alethia. A wolf let out a panicked howl. There were several sick wet popping sounds, and the green mist receded.

 

On the altar crouched a human Deirdre with blood dripping from her lips. Her eyes were wild. Against her kneeling knees, Alethia lay, miraculously grown to the size of a toddler.

 

Deirdre sat back on her heels, staring at her child with her head tipped to one side. Alethia reached for her mother, bawling. The baby’s breath hitched horribly in between sqwawls of tears. Deirdre gathered up her child. Holding the baby to her chest, Deirdre began to rock her.

 

When Alethia quieted enough, her breathing settled into a wet wheeze.  Deirdre shifted the child to her hip and climbed down from the altar. Scanning the floor, Dee pulled the pink baby blanket out from under one of the black cloaked bodies. Dee wiped blood from her mouth with an edge of his black cloak, then wrapped the blanket around Alethia.

 

Dee bobbed the baby on her hip as she walked away from the carnage of the dark room.

 

* * *

 

The footage cut back to the main detention room. Daniela still lay prone on the ground. Deirdre walked in from the back door and went straight to the storage closet in the corner of the cell. She easily broke the lock on the cabinet. Inside was a backpack, clothes, a gun and a katana sword.

 

Deirdre spread the baby blanket on the floor next to the cabinet, and sat Alethia on it.

 

Dee’s voice was gravel thick. “Stay there, love. Mama will be right back.”

 

Deirdre quickly dressed, with painful groans when she lifted the skirt up her hips, wrapped the coat around herself, and when she slipped on her shoes. Out of the backpack, she drew a gray sweatshirt with the words US Navy printed across the chest. She held it up to Alethia.

 

“This belonged to your Daddy.” Dee said with tears in her eyes. She pulled the garment over Alethia’s head, bundling the baby up. Alethia, for her part, stuck one little hand back through the neck hole and began to suck her thumb.

 

Deirdre smiled at Alethia brushing a whisp of honey brown hair across her brow.

 

There was a coughing sound from where Daniela lay. Dee’s head whipped around and her nostrils flared.  She turned back to Alethia, stroking her face gently. “Stay here, Ally.”

 

Dee grabbed Nick’s gun, checked that the safety was off, and walked cautiously over to where Daniela lay. With one foot, she kicked the woman’s prone form onto its back. Dee pointed the gun at Daniela with both hands. A look of fear plastered across the Slayer’s still bloody face.

 

Daniela’s eyes flew open, and the Prefect began to cough through blood tinged teeth. She flashed Deirdre a confused look, then began to laugh.

 

“You got free, butterfly.” Daniela snickered. “I knew you would. You are stronger than people give you credit for. I’m glad.”

 

“Glad?” Deirdre asked hysterically. “You’re glad to be on your deathbed with me standing over you?”

 

Daniela nodded. “You remind me of my sister. She was a Slayer, much like you. She died, thanks to the Watchers and the Legacy. They destroyed my family.”

 

“So, you worked your whole life for what? So you wanted to bring them both down?” Deirdre snorted. “How. By torturing me? Sacrificing my baby?”

 

“A means to an end.” Daniela shook her head. “To raise a demon. Sacrifice a pure soul born of Legacy magic and Watcher magic to end them both. It was the only way. I took no pleasure in it.”

 

Deirdre gave a short derisive laugh. “Well the joke’s on you, isn’t it? Your cult is dead. Your plan derailed…”

 

“And I will die here in this place.” Daniela nodded. “Poetic, is it not?”

 

“Oh no.” Dee sneered. “You’re not dying, Daniela. Can’t you feel it? You’re turning.”

 

Fear drifted into Daniela’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“Chastel’s wolves are bitten. Not born.” Dee explained. “You’re going to change, Daniela. Pretty soon your body will break and reform. And it will be excruciating. Maybe you’ll die in the shift. Maybe you won’t. If you don’t, Chastel will probably send another search party out looking for me. But they’ll just find you instead. I doubt he’ll be pleased. But on the bright side, he may let you live...amuse himself with you.”

 

Daniela’s eyes were the size of saucers. “Kill me. You must kill me.”

 

“Why would I be so kind to you?” Dee hissed. “When I can simply repay your hospitality?”

 

“Revenge.” Daniela choked out, clutching her stomach.

 

Dee shrugged. “Better served if you have to live in my shadow.”

 

“Self-preservation then.” Daniela groaned. “If I survive, I’ll come after you. And if I don’t there are others.”

 

Deirdre perked up. “Others?”

 

Daniela gritted her teeth and didn’t respond. Dee cocked her head to the side and shot Daniela in the leg. Daniela screamed.

 

“What others?! I can fill you full of bullets, Daniela, and all it will do is make the change more painful.”

 

“My brother.” Daniela cried out. “You met him? The man with the hood. I sent him out to dispose of your would be rescuers. When he sees what you’ve done. He will hunt you down. You and your daughter. If she doesn’t die on her own first.”

 

“Explain.” Dee’s eyes flared.

 

Daniela doubled over. “Kill me!”

 

Dee shot her again, this time planting a bullet in the joint of Daniela’s shoulder. “What is wrong with my daughter?! Tell me or I’ll put the next one in your uterus, bitch!”

 

Daniela gritted her teeth together. “The spell! The spell we did to advance the pregnancy. To make her body grow.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“There’s no Off Switch. It was only to grow her outer body enough to be born alive. She was only supposed to live long enough for sacrifice. But there’s a kill switch. Only her outer body grows. Her insides will stay that of an infant.” Daniela finished.

 

“Organ failure?” Deirdre’s face twisted up into a mask of anguish. “You’re a fucking monster!”

 

“It takes one to know one, Slayer.” Daniela coughed. Her whole body seized up in pain, curdling screams in her throat. “Kill me!”

 

“With pleasure.” Dee pushed herself back, scanning the room. The sonogram cart was attached to a small electrical generator. A knee high cabinet lay next to the generator. Dee kicked it open and discovered a red gasoline can.

 

Another quick scan of the room revealed an old sewer grate cut into the concrete. Dee pulled up the grate and looked down into the hole. “Where does this lead?”

 

Daniela moaned.

 

“Where does it lead, Daniela?!”

 

“Catacombs!” Daniela’s voice was becoming more animal by the moment. “Then out to the main city sewers.”

 

Dee nodded. She set the sewer grate aside and went back to the bed. Stripping a sheet off the destroyed cot, she slammed the iron bars of the cell closed behind her, trapping Daniela inside.

 

Looking around the room. Deirdre used a stool to get to each of the cameras, popping tiny video discs out of each one as she went. She carried the gas can into the altar room and returned with another disk, drawing a line of gas on the floor back into the detention cell.

 

Dee walked back to Alethia.

 

“We’re going for a trip, love. Hold on to Mummy, okay?”

 

Deirdre used the sheet as a makeshift sling and tied Alethia protectively to her chest. She grabbed her backpack, slipping the gun and sword into side pockets. Out of the top pocket,she drew a box of matches. She deposited the video discs in the backpack, three in all, and zipped it up. She tossed the pack down the hole in the floor. It made a wet plopping sound, but nothing more.

 

Dee picked up the gas can again and shook it. “Looks like you get your wish, Daniela. You get to die tonight.”

 

Deirdre poured a line of gas from the hole, back to the cell and doused Daniela Ionescu with the rest of the can’s contents.

 

Daniela squirmed as her bones continued to pop out of joint. “Now! Do it now!”

 

Dee tossed the can into the cell and walked back over to the hole, shielding Alethia’s face with one hand, she lit a match off of the concrete with the other. She dropped the match, igniting a spiderweb of flame that engulfed Daniela, then ran off into the altar room. Smoke billowed out of the dark back room.

 

Amidst Daniela’s screams, Deirdre wrapped her whole body around her child, turned her back to the camera, and jumped down the hole to fall into the catacombs below.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Breath of Life

“Where is my blasted assistant?”

 

Most of the occupants in Vivian’s parlor were too flabbergasted to pay attention to Quentin Travers’ blustering outburst of frustration. The footage of Deirdre’s ordeal stunned them into silence.

 

Nick swallowed the bile rising at the back of his throat and looked down. Away from the carnage on the widescreen television. He was mildly shocked to find his left hand gripped tightly in one of Rachel’s. And his right hand in Vivian’s.

 

At some point, Vivian had collapsed onto the sofa beside Nick and Rachel. Vee looked into Nick’s eyes, her own awash in unshed tears. Luke was standing behind them, and he wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders.

 

In the back, Sophia sat in one of the chairs sitting on the perimeter of the office. Her heart pounded. This was her fault. She’d insisted that they all watch the video. Sophia was honest about needing to get to the bottom of what happened in Romania, and about finding out what happened to Alethia.

 

But on some level, Sophia had to admit that she’d wanted to see Deirdre suffer. She’d wanted that small revenge, for the death of her mother. And boy had Sophia got what she’d bargained for. In spades.

 

_There are worse things than losing a parent._

 

Deirdre’s words had carved a deep boiling black hole of resentment in Sophia’s chest; the moment she found out that Dee was involved in the accident that killed her mother. Sophia’s mind had filled with images of what life would have been like if Marie Donner had lived. She couldn’t contemplate a world where there was any worse feeling then growing up without a mother.

 

Watching the plastered together footage of Deirdre giving birth in a dungeon, and having to fight her way out with her baby strapped to her chest; Sophia was finally beginning to understand.

There were worse things than losing a parent. They’d pretty much all happened to Dee in the Bucharest House.

 

And Sophia had forced everyone to watch.

 

* * *

 

Adam sprang to his feet in front of Stanton again. “You can call off your goon squad now, Gareth. This footage proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Deirdre didn’t kill your people. No matter how much they deserved it.”

 

“Daniela.” Stanton countered half-hearted. “She killed Daniela…”

 

“Oh come on, Gareth!” Derek Rayne countered. “Daniela Ionescu was savaged by monsters, and then begged for her own death.You cannot legitimately argue that this was anything but self defense. No matter how much you dislike the girl.”

 

Stanton opened his mouth only to have Nick cut him off.

 

“They caged her like an animal,” Boyle growled, pushing to his feet. “A lab animal. They treated the birth of her child, my child, like it was a science experiment. So they could sacrifice it to The Dark Side!”

 

Stanton’s mouth closed with an audible snap. He blustered a moment before declaring, “Yes, well. I suppose I was deeply misinformed. I’ll inform the Tribunal of the circumstances immediately. And all charges against Miss Pierson will be dropped at once.”

 

Nick made a noise through his clenched teeth that sounded vaguely like a laugh, but it had no mirth. He jutted his chin out in Travers’ direction. “What about him?”

 

Quentin was pointedly looking anywhere but at the screen or the Cates family. “The Watchers will consider the matter closed as well. And we will happily take our leave of this place, and all of you. Harold? We’re leaving!”

 

“That wasn’t my question.” Nick smiled dangerously. “Your actions in hiring Chastel directly caused the death of six Legacy members, as well as the imprisonment and torture of Deirdre. And. My. Daughter. So my question to the head of the Ruling House is what actions he intends to take against you, as punishment.”

 

“Nick.” Alex spoke his name in a warning tone. She of all people could see the powderkeg Nick was primed to blow.

 

Travers began to back away from the Legacy members.

 

“Oh no. Quentin here is mine,” came the fulmination from the sofa.

 

A low rumbling noise sounded through the room, commanding the attention of everyone in the room, including Travers. Vee Cates rose regally from her seat and stalked toward the old Watcher, her eyes glowing with rage, and her chest rumbling like a pickup truck.

 

Vivian spoke in a calm soft tone. “You sent those monsters after her, didn’t you Mr. Travers? Your precious Cruciamentum? Admit it. You weren’t man enough to hunt my baby down yourself, so you hired Chastel to do it. Admit it here and now, and I may let you live.”

 

Travers looked wildly around the room for anyone who might help. A friendly face. There was none. And no easy exit.

 

“Your daughter is a Slayer, madam. And there are rules for Slayers. Traditions to be upheld. It’s regrettable what happened, but my intention was only to test her. Just like all those young women who went before her.”

 

He tone reached a decibel of hysteria. The room closed in on him. Ruby, Adam, Lucas, and even Matt stood at Vivian’s back. Ready to attack the old Watcher. Travers backed up until his back collided with an antique mahogany secretary. Vivian’s hand wrapped around his chubby neck.

 

“Harold!”

 

* * *

 

Harold Johnson was already well on his way out the front door. He’d made a quiet getaway. Though sneaking out of a room littered with werewolves hadn’t been easy, they were all distracted with Quentin Travers. Let the old windbag hang. It would all be over soon anyway.  Harold was finally easing the last of the front door locks open when an icy voice sounded; above and behind him.

 

“I’m not in a cage any more, Harold.”

 

Deirdre Pierson stood at the top of the stairs, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Her eyes shone like fine gold leaf. Her sweat-caked scrub clothes were hanging off her beleaguered frame. Blood ran down one arm from where she’d unplugged her IV. Her brown curls stood out wildly from her head.

 

"It is you, isn't it, you little ski masked worm? I'd recognize your scent anywhere."

 

Harold Johnson’s brown eyes went wide. He desperately tried to yank the front door open. Finding it bolted shut, he changed tactics, running the opposite direction, past the parlor into the kitchen.

 

Deirdre let out a murderous howl, and jumped over the banister railing into the entryway.

 

“Run, run as fast as you can, Harold!”

 

* * *

 

If the howl didn’t get the attention of the people in the parlor, the taunt did. They watched Deirdre, suddenly revived from her coma, run after the younger Watcher at a dizzying clip. As one, the dozen occupants of the parlor filed after her, with Luke in the lead. 

 

On his way past, Adam sucker-punched Travers. Sending the tweedy old man into an unconscious heap on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Dee chased Harold Johnson through the kitchen and out the back door. By the time her bare feet hit the wooden back deck, Harold was on the grass.

 

Surrounded by black armored soldiers.

 

People flooded onto the deck. Sophia, Luke, Vivian, Matt, Adam, MacLeod, Nick, Derek, Alex, Rachel, Ruby, and Stanton spread out along the deck just as Deirdre was leaping onto the ground below.

 

The next few seconds went by in slow motion.

 

Harold shouted to the commandos. “Fire!”

 

“Duck!” Nick and Matt shouted in unison.

 

Everyone literally hit the deck. Vivian threw herself over Luke and Sophia, while Matt shielded Vee. Duncan covered Ruby with his body, while Derek did the same for Rachel and Alex. Nick, Adam and Stanton crouched as low as they could.

 

From the soldiers’ guns, a horizontal rain of automatic fire spewed bullets toward Deirdre, the house, and the crowd on the deck.

 

Deirdre screamed.

 

Then nothing.

 

It took a moment for Luke to peek up over the railings of the deck. “Holy Shit!”

 

Dee stood in the center of the back yard with her arms flung wide. All around her, and stretching around the entire house, was a protective shield of green energy. The shield glimmered and wiggled like a lime jello mold with bits of fruit suspended in it. Only instead of fruit dangling in midair, it was bullets.

 

Deirdre herself had her feet planted in the soft grass. Green energy surged up from the earth itself, through her bare feet. It ran up her legs in emerald veins. Covering her back, eyes, and face.

 

Her eyes were shut tight.

 

Harold Johnson lifted his head, jumping to his feet. He was the only enemy combatant trapped within the shield. “Abomination!

 

Deirdre’s eyes snapped open, glowing jade green. She took in a deep breath. The bullets fell to the ground, bouncing harmlessly along the grass. The soldiers did not react right away. They were too shocked.

 

That was their misfortune. Deirdre filled her lungs and let out another howl. This time, the cry was loud enough to wake the dead. She pitched her body forward and the shield with it. The green energy bowled over the commandos and Harold Johnson with them. Then it sprang back into place like a rubber band.

 

Then came the whispers. Hundreds of disembodied voices buzzing like insects.

 

From the forested edges of the back yard, a thin green mist appeared, forming itself into figures. Some of them were tall and humanoid. Some were crouched figures on four legs. Still more were a deformed mix of the two. As the figures coalesced themselves into corporeal form, they surrounded the soldiers.

 

One by one, faces appeared on the figures. They were all young. Mostly in their teens. Ghostly sentries standing guard around the barrier. Some of them were even recognizable. One figure in particular chanced a glance toward the deck.

 

Ruby Cates cried out. “Amanda?”

 

Lucas and Vivian snapped to attention, following Ruby’s gaze. Ruby was walking toward the figure that wore the face of her long-dead twin sister. One hand outstretched.

 

“No Ruby!” Luke grabbed her arm. “Amanda’s dead.”

 

The ghost of Amanda Cates turned back to sentry duty. Eyes locked on Deirdre.

 

Dee began to walk forward again. Baring down on Harold Johnson. “I’m not in your sister’s sick little dungeon anymore, Harold. You’re on my turf now. I was born here. And you are not welcome.”

 

Harold pulled a gun out of his pocket and trained it on Deirdre. “Monster.”

 

Dee cocked her head to one side. “You locked a pregnant teenager in a torture basement for the purposes of experimentation, sacrifice, and infanticide. Somehow I doubt your definition of the word ‘monster’ is entirely credible.”

 

“I should have killed you then.” Harold snarled. His gun hand shook.

 

“Yes, you should’ve.” Dee agreed. “But you didn’t. You hid behind a dark hood and watched me be violated. And for my part, I got to live to see my baby suffocate to death, in my arms. Thanks to your little spell.”

 

“You burned Daniela alive!” Harold countered.

 

“It was what she begged for. To die human rather than be transformed into a beast. I obliged her.” Dee sneered. “It was more than she deserved. And it’ll be more than you get.”

 

Deirdre sprang forward, faster than Harold could track, and kicked the gun out of his hand. The revolver scuttled along the grass to the edge of the green barrier.  Lips pulling back from his teeth in a hateful snarl, the Watcher tried to backhand the Slayer.

 

Dee spun out of his reach. Grabbing hold of his wrist, she delivered a quick downward blow to his forearm and something cracked. Harold screamed.

 

Through his tears, Harold managed to wrench his arm free, and feinted left. Dee’s attention followed the feint, and Harold uppercut her jaw with his good hand. Dee fell onto her back. She wove her feet around the Watcher’s legs, pulling them out from under him.

 

Flipping back to her feet, she slipped around Harold’s back while the wind was knocked out of him. Deirdre snaked her right arm around Harold’s throat. She grabbed her right wrist with her left hand and squeezed.

 

* * *

 

Watching her patient choke the life out of a man, even one as odious as Harold Johnson, was something that Rachel Corrigan found she could not do. She turned to Nick. “You have to stop her! She can’t do this.”

 

Nick gave her a dark look. Maybe the darkest Rachel had ever seen on his handsome face. “Why? Don’t you get it? That bastard is Daniela’s brother. You know, the masked man from the tape? He drugged me, implanted false memories in my head, and kept me from rescuing her.”

 

“But don’t you see? Killing in cold blood will destroy her.”

 

Nick didn’t budge. Rachel shook her head at her friend. “Derek?”

 

“For his crimes? It would seem that justice is being served.” Derek responded.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Mrs. Cates? Deirdre isn’t a killer. Not in her heart. Even killing Daniela was an act of mercy. Do you really want your daughter to become a murderer.”

 

Vivian’s eyes were glowing gold. “Murder? All I see is justice.”

 

Rachel shook her head. She rose to her feet, mumbling to herself about doing something you wanted done all by yourself. An arm barred her from stepping down off the deck.

 

Adam Pierson pulled something out of the folds of his sweater, and stepped in front of Rachel.

 

“Deirdre.” Adam said. His voice wasn’t much louder than a whisper. But the tone was hard as granite.

 

Dee looked up. Adam stopped a few feet from where she stood. He held the puzzle box out to her in offering. “Let him go.”

 

Tears shown in Deirdre’s eyes. She looked back and forth between the box and the man struggling under her grip. “He deserves to die.”

 

“Yes he does.” Adam agreed. “And you deserve to be the one to do it. But still, I’m asking you to let him go.”

 

“For you?”

 

Adam shook his head. “For you.”

 

Dee looked back and forth between the box and Harold for several agonizing moments.

 

In the end, she chose Alethia. She flung the Watcher’s body to the side, and grabbed for the box. Standing in front of Adam, she moved her hands along the sides of the box, popping open a panel on the right side. Out of it she drew a small green velvet pouch.

 

Deirdre smiled through her tears and looked up at Nick, who had wandered onto the grass behind Adam.

 

A shot rang out, and Deirdre screamed. A bullet tore through her shoulder and hit Adam square in the ribs. The velvet bag flew from Deirdre’s hand.

 

Another shot rang out. Harold Johnson dropped his gun. There was a bullet hole between his eyes. Harold collapsed.

 

Standing above his crumpled form was Nick Boyle with a smoking gun.

 

Nick emptied the rest of his ammunition clip into Harold’s chest. Better safe than sorry. When Nick looked up, he expected them all to be staring at him. They weren’t.

 

In the center of the yard, just to Deirdre’s right, the velvet bag spilled a fine gray ash onto the lush grass. The energy barrier slowly disintegrated into more mist. A tiny column of which funneled itself into a figure above the ashes.

 

A little girl emerged. She looked about age four; with long honey brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing loose jeans cut off at the ankles, and a gray t-shirt labeled US Navy across the chest. She breathed shakily.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Deirdre fell to her knees. Her shattered shoulder ignored. She began to openly weep. “Ally.”

 

Alethia’s spirit approached Deirdre. Deirdre reached back. Mother and daughter linked fingers.

 

Nick approached them, his mouth open in wonder. Tears shone in his eyes.

 

Alethia looked up at him and smiled. “Hi, Daddy.”

 

While everyone stared, the green spirits grew restless. Their whispers became furious buzzing. Then the buzzing grew to a groan. Then the groan grew to a scream.

 

_Your promise. Release us. Keep your promise. Our freedom!_

 

Deirdre ignored them in favor of her little girl.

 

Sophia did not. The spirits were beginning flicker. Angry expressions formed on half defined faces. They began to close in.

 

Something inside Sophia snapped, and she couldn’t stifle the cry from her lips. “Dee watch out!”

 

Alethia’s head snapped up. The other spirits lunged forward in indefinable jets of mist. Alethia’s spirit was surrounded by the maelstrom. The swirling mass of green mist engulfed the little girl and swept her off into the forest.

 

“No!” Deirdre screamed.

 

On her feet in a flash, the Slayer bolted after the spirit whirlwind, vaulting over half a dozen reviving commandos to do it. She was off into the forest before anyone could stop her.

 

Nick took off after her a second later. Lucas followed right after.

 

“No Luke!” Vivian cried. But it was no use. Her son was already tracking his sister, Flipping into wolf form as soon as he got past the treeline.

 

* * *

 

Nick was able to follow Deirdre for a good mile and a half on foot, weaving around tree trunks and jumping over downed branches. His SEAL training enabled him to track a target pretty well. And he was used to traveling pretty rough terrain in both the military and with the Legacy.

 

Plus, he knew Deirdre. Hell, he’d been the one to teach her tracking skills.

 

But he was used to tracking humans. Nick didn’t anticipate a wild animal hunt.

 

Dee made a turn past a broken rock ridge, and when Nick passed it, all he found were her clothes. Picking up the scrub pants, he scanned the treeline for movement.

 

“Deirdre!” Nick shouted.

 

A scuttle over some dried leaves behind him had Nick pulling his gun. A mottled gray and black wolf turned the corner. It’s head down. It lifted it’s lip in a snarl, and dipped its head pointedly.

 

Nick lowered the gun, and he could have sworn that the wolf rolled its eyes at him.

 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Nick said, complete disbelief coloring his tone. “Can you track her?”

 

The wolf dipped its head again in a nod. It scanned the forest floor, perking its ears and sniffing the air. After a moment, the wolf tossed its head toward the east. It looked at Nick.

 

Nick shrugged. “Alright. Lead the way.”

 

The wolf took off, and Nick followed. The beast set a punishing pace. But Nick was able to keep up. Soon they were gaining on Dee. He traversed a small valley, hot on the mottled wolf’s tail, and Nick saw a flash of snow white fur.

 

Putting on a burst of extra speed, Nick surpassed his guide. He could see Deirdre’s wolf form in full now, following right behind the swirling tornado of green mist.

 

Dee took a left turn, coming to the edge of a rock ridge. Nick saw the white form hesitate for a split second, back up to get distance, then run over the edge of the ridge at a full gallop. There was a splash. By the time Nick reached the edge of the cliff, all he could see was a rippling circle of water in the lake below.

 

Behind him, there was another rustling sound. Nick looked back to see the mottled wolf run into some tall ferns. The tall, naked form of Lucas Cates was what emerged.

 

Nick raised an eyebrow at Luke but didn’t comment. Instead he stared back at the water for a moment before putting his gun in his coat pocket and kicking off his shoes. Nick pulled off the coat and handed it to Luke.

 

“You know how to get down there fast?” Nick asked the boy.

 

“East end of the Lake? Sure. Why?” Luke gave Nick a puzzled look.

 

Nick pulled his sweater and t-shirt off over his head in one swift move, and tossed it at Luke’s feet. “Dee hasn’t come up for air yet. I’m going in after her.”

 

“It’s just the Lake.” Luke reasoned. “No Wolf Lake wolf ever drowned in that Lake.”

 

“Yeah, well I bet all of them could swim.” Nick answered. Not looking back again, he raised his arms over his head, took two breaths, holding the third, and dove into Wolf Lake.

 

Luke’s eyes bugged out. “Shit!”

  
  



	18. Trouble Set Me Free

Wolf Lake was cold. And Deirdre was falling deeper. The green light that she’d followed over the cliff and into the depths was flickering down to the bottom, dispersing into the murk. For a moment, Dee thought she saw Alethia’s tiny face. But that might have been an illusion.

 

It occurred to Dee, as she finally let the last of her breath out, and her body started to transition back to human form, that it all might have been an illusion. For a hysterical second, Deirdre wondered if she was still lying on the floor of the graveyard, with a metal spike running through her abdomen. The pain in her gut was no less intense now.

 

Her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Her head swam even though she couldn’t. But then again, she wasn’t trying.

 

She’d lost her child. Again. And this time it was to forces that Dee could neither command nor control.

 

_ One last fight. Then I get to rest...with Her. _

 

Dee had fought enough. She was so tired. It was time to rest. And if it was in the watery grave where Alethia’s spirit had been dragged, then so be it. Dee was just so damn tired. She closed her eyes, relaxed her limbs, and let herself sink.

 

It was like going to sleep. 

 

Dee could almost pull Alethia’s face up in her mind’s eye. 

 

Then it all got shot to shit. He just had to go and rescue her.

 

* * *

 

Nick was a good swimmer. He’d been second in the class during dive training. Tops in water rescue techniques. He managed to get an arm under Deirdre. Wove it under both armpits and just below her breasts.

 

Nick pulled, but something was dragging Deirdre down. Looking down, at first it looked like eerie sets of hands. Closer inspection revealed a rope of seaweed caught around Deirdre’s leg.

 

For a moment, he looked past Dee, and could’ve sworn he saw a tiny face in the murk, much like the one he saw in the mirror every day. Then, just like that, Dee was released.

 

With a side stroke and a powerful kick, Nick was able to break the surface in a matter of seconds after grabbing hold of Deirdre. It felt more like hours. Even then, he might have been too late. Dee had stopped breathing.

 

Dragging Dee’s fully human body back onto shore, Nick felt for a pulse. Still there, but thready. He pinched her nose closed and gave two quick breaths. Then he administered compressions.

 

“Come on!” Nick yelled. “Come on, sweetheart! Don’t die on me now!”

 

A pickup truck peeled out of a path from the woods and up onto the beach. 

 

Out spilled Luke, Sophia, Ruby, and Sherman Blackstone.

 

Nick spared them only a look. “Come on, Dee! Come on, breathe, baby!”

 

Sophia put a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Let us help?”

 

Looking around at the group, he nodded. While he continued compressions, Sophia came up on Nick’s right, and Ruby on his left. Each put a hand on top of his, in the middle of Deidre’s chest. Their combined hands began to glow a faint green.

 

Then a cough. Deirdre’s eyes snapped open, and water poured from her mouth. Sophia and Ruby backed off, and Nick turned Dee onto her side. Dirty lake water spewed from her mouth in great spurts.

 

The coughing turned to gasping and the gasping turned into sobbing. Nick began to rub her back gently. She looked up at him like she hadn’t seen him in a decade.

 

“Nnnick?” Dee’s teeth chattered.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. It’s me.” Nick smiled. “I’m right here.”

 

Deirdre threw her arms around his neck. She was naked and he clad only in soaked jeans, but Deirdre didn’t seem to care. She clutched her lover to her and held on tight. He held her just as close. Her broken hearted sobs rang across the lake.

 

“Our baby!” Dee cried, “She was real. Did you see her, Nick? Did you see our little girl?”

 

Nick held Dee’s anguished face in his hands and nodded agreement. “Yes, love. I saw her. She was beautiful. Just like her mother.”

 

That brought a fresh round of sobs. Nick kissed Deirdre on the forehead and allowed her to bury her face into the hollow of his neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, in their broken embrace. Then Luke approached with some blankets from the truck, and Nick’s coat.

 

It took a moment for Nick to notice Luke. But eventually, They were able to get Dee bundled up in the back of the truck. She remained wrapped around Nick all the way back to the big house. 

 

Deirdre didn’t say a word all the way home.

 

* * *

 

Vivian stood on the front stoop of her home, awaiting the return of her children. 

 

Matthew was busy detaining Travers and his henchmen. He and John Kanin hauled the lot of them down to the high school gym. It was a weekend, and winter break, so the space would be open. Plenty of room to process the dozen commandos that they’d found unconscious in the backyard. The Pack was combing their territory for any other trespassers. So far they’d turned up twenty Watchers in all.

 

Vee was losing her pack. The thing that she’d fought so hard to protect. They blamed her for the attacks. And if she was honest, They were right to. Maybe it was for the best that Matt take over. He’d always had the makings of Pack Alpha. 

 

Vivian thought about all this while she stood with her arms crossed. Because the alternative was dangerous. If she thought about what she’d seen on the Legacy footage. If she thought about what had happened to her daughter...to her granddaughter, Vivian Cates might go mad.

 

There was a creek on the boards behind her. A whiff of ozone. Vee didn’t flinch, until a nudge to her arm revealed a cup of tea.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Adam Pierson asked. 

 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Vivian took the cup, sipping down warm Earl Grey gratefully.

 

“I know it might be unwise,” Adam smiled. “But I’m willing to take the risk if you are.”

 

“I never should have given her up.” Vivian whispered. Giving voice to her deepest heartache. 

 

“Mmm.” Adam nodded. “Then she might not have gone through all of this, is that the idea?”

 

“Can you claim anything different?” Vivian bit out her anger.

 

“I admit the possibility that she might have grown up happier. Without  this heartache in her life,” Adam conceded. “But speaking as a student of history, it’s just as possible that Travers would have come back and annihilated your entire people just to get his hands on her. And then she probably wouldn’t have made it even this far.”

 

“I’m her mother. It was my job to protect her,” Vivian growled. 

 

“You had other children. You did the best you could.” Adam sipped his own tea.

 

Vivian let out a humourless laugh. “Yes. I gave her to you. And you did so well.”

 

Adam’s expression changed, and for a moment the ancient look of danger in his eyes terrified Vivian. She wondered, not for the first time, exactly how old her unassuming brother-in-law actually was. Then the look evaporated. Replaced by calm contemplation.

 

“I taught our daughter the most important lesson I know. How to survive.” Adam’s voice was soft with a razor edge to it. “She’s alive. That’s what matters. The rest can be dealt with in time. With effort. Deirdre is strong. As strong as Gloria was. Dee may, in fact, be the strongest person I know. But she will need the help of her family. Pack. Legacy. Immortals. All of us.The only thing you need to determine is if you are willing to take that journey with her.”

 

Vivian stared at Adam for eternal minutes. She nodded once. Then, she went back to scanning the treeline.

 

* * *

 

When the pickup pulled up into the driveway, Deirdre was the first to get out. She was zipped up in Nick’s leather winter coat, which fell to just above her knees. She was so pale with cold, and glassy eyed, that she looked like a zombie. Ignoring Adam and Vivian on the front porch, she walked around to the back of the house. Nick, Luke, and Sophia followed. 

 

Ruby and Sherman approached the porch. The question on Vivian’s lips was apparent. Ruby took the half finished mug of tea from her stepmother’s hands. 

 

“We’ll explain later.” Ruby gave Vivian a kind smile. “Go to her now.”

 

In the backyard, Deirdre fell to her knees in front of the green velvet bag. Wind had blown half the ashes across the grass. Dee carefully scooped what she could back behind the drawstring. But she couldn’t get it all up. When the ashes continued to stick to the grass, Dee began to frantically claw up clumps.  

 

The ground was cold and rocky, and tore at her cuticles until her fingers bled. Deirdre didn’t seem to care. Miserable tears poured down her face. Whimpering cries sounded from the back of her raw throat. 

 

Nick started toward Deirdre, but felt a cool hand on his defeated shoulders. 

 

Vivian stepped past Nick to kneel behind Deirdre. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, gripping Dee’s wrists to her chest. Deirdre struggled against her mother’s grip only briefly before giving up. She held the velvet bag tight to her chest, and began to wail.

 

The cries of grief were primal. Beyond human or animal. The cries of a mother for her lost child. Vivian’s heart broke into a million pieces, but she held on tight. She wrapped Deirdre in an iron embrace. Then Vivian began to rock, and from her throat spilled a forgotten lullaby from the time when Deirdre was a tiny baby in Vivian’s arms.

 

_ Trouble. Trouble set me free. You have made me a wreck and there’s nothin’ much left of me. _

_ Trouble. Trouble please be kind. ‘Cause I don’t want no fight, and I haven’t got a lot of time. _

 

Sophia and Luke clutched each other tight and wept openly. 

 

Nick Boyle fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He wept for the child he would never know.

 

* * *

 

Vivian insisted that Deirdre be allowed the night to recuperate before anyone debriefed her.

 

The Slayer was able to fumble her way through a shower on her own. Vivian offered her own bed and a set of flannel pajamas to her daughter, who didn’t object to either.

 

Dee didn’t talk much, except to request that Nick share the bed with her. Vivian obliged, but a look was all it took to enforce the idea to Nick that current level of clothing would be maintained. To his credit, Nick simply nodded. Vivian watched him take the green bag from Deirdre’s death grip, and set it on the nightstand. He pulled the satin duvet and knitted blanket up over Deirdre’s shoulders and curled up behind Dee, on top of the covers, clad in a pair of clean gray sweats.

 

The last thing Vivian saw before she switched off the lights, set Nick Boyle’s place in her heart forever. He spooned up behind Deirdre, and wrapped his arms around her, just holding her.

 

Vivian closed the door to the bedroom that she’d shared with her husband. The Alphas bedroom. Her heart fluttered with grief and hope.

 

On her way down the hallway, she heard the whimper of a small voice stifling cries. Vivia found Sophia seated on the hospital bed in Deirdre’s room. Luke was managing the group of outsiders downstairs. 

 

“Sophia?” Vivian asked. “What’s the matter, honey?”

 

Sophia’s cheeks were wet with tears. “I’m sorry! Mrs. Cates, I’m so sorry!”

 

Vivian sat down on the bed next to Sophia and wrapped her arms around the girl. “Sweetheart, what on earth do you have to be sorry about?”

 

“It’s my fault.” Sophia wept, unhindered. “It’s all my fault! Dugare was after me. And Dee got hurt. And when I found out that she was part of my mom’s accident, I was so angry!  I wanted her to hurt like I hurt. I knew that something bad happened to her in Europe and I pushed to find that video. I swear I didn’t know what was on it. Not exactly.”

 

“Hush.” Vivian interrupted the string of recriminations. She kissed Sophia’s forehead and stroked her hair. “My darling girl. Hush! I need you to listen very carefully to me, Sophia. Can you do that?”

 

Sophia nodded, wiping her tears. 

 

Vivian gave her a hard look. “I’ve lived in this house a long time. I’ve been an alpha in this pack for longer than I care to admit. That position comes with its fair share of regrets. I’ve buried a lot of anger. For the good of my family and the safety of the pack, I’ve had to be strong. I gave up my baby girl, to protect Wolf Lake. So I certainly have regrets. But you know what?”

 

“What?” Sophia asked.

 

“Not one of those regrets stems from you, Sophia. If anything, I regret that I never got the honor of calling you my own.” Vivian smiled. “The loss of your mother, was a loss to us all. You most of all. And I cannot claim to have been on friendly terms with Marie, but I know how much your father loved her, and how much they both love you.”

 

“I’m so sorry that fate took her away from you, and that Deirdre was involved,” Vivian continued. “But it just isn’t right to blame yourself for being angry, any more than it would be right to blame Deirdre. Marie was your mother. You have a right to miss her, and be angry for her death. But put that anger where it belongs. The Watchers caused your mother’s death. They chased Deirdre onto that road. They had her chased to Romania. Not you. They are to blame. And you have my promise that they will be dealt with. Whether I’m in control of this Pack or not. Do you believe me?”

 

Sophia nodded.

 

“Good.” Vivian hugged her tighter. “Then don’t worry your head about that anymore. You have other things to deal with. You leave the Watchers to me.”

 

“And to me,” Matthew said from the doorway. Vivian didn’t know how long he’d been watching, but he seemed to understand the gist of the conversation. 

 

“And don’t forget about me.” Luke pushed past Matt to sit down on Sophia’s other side. Vivian released Sophia, so the girl could bury her face in Luke’s t-shirt. 

 

Vivian turned to Matt. “The others?”

 

“Gone,” Matt answered. He closed the door to Deirdre’s room behind him. “Adam and MacLeod are camping out on the couches downstairs. Sherman took Ruby home. Stanton, Rayne, and the rest of the Legacy crew are checking in to the Inn until they can debrief Deirdre. Travers and his goons surrendered. Adam made a phone call that apparently scared the shit out of the old codger. Something about a friend of his robbing the Watcher archives in London, and turning up mondo dirt on Harold Johnson. Also, she apparently stole a few choice items that she’s holding for ransom.”

 

Luke’s eyes went wide. “Even if she hadn’t, I think Travers would’ve tapped out. Adam whispered something in his ear that made the old man piss his pants. I couldn’t see it, but I could smell it. Dee’s dad can be scary as shit.”

 

Vivian nodded, remembering her earlier conversation with Adam. “I don’t doubt it. So the Watchers are secured then?” 

 

Matt nodded back. “We have a battalion of wolves guarding them. We put up a makeshift cell at the high school. Adam has the leader of a different branch of the Watchers coming in to retrieve them for some sort of internal court marshall. If we allow them to be extradited.”

 

Vivian’s eyes flared. But before she could comment, Matt pulled a small box from his pocket. 

 

“There’s something else we need to talk about. The four of us.” 

 

The look on Vivian’s face was dumbstruck. Her eyes wide on the tiny box. Luke and Sophia sat up straighter, holding hands tight.

 

Matt continued. “This pack needs a strong leader, Vee. That’s something I haven’t wanted to face up to for a long time. I felt that my place was in the background, keeping the peace. And after Marie died, I admit I buried my head in the sand. Willard was a great leader, and I never thought that I could measure up to him, or his father, or my grandfather before them.”

 

“Daddy, is that what I think it is?” Sophia asked in a whisper.

 

Matt nodded, and shuffled the box between his hands. He looked up at Vivian. “You asked me a question, Vee. A long time ago, and then again, after Will died. You wanted to protect Luke, but there was more to it. I said no, for all the wrong reasons. Tonight, I’d like to ask you that same question, for what I believe are the right ones.”

 

Matt opened the box, revealing a square cut diamond, set in an antique setting. He looked up at Luke. “I know that you and I have had our issues, Lucas. And I know that I will never be the man your father was. But I’d like to take care of your Mom, to prove myself worthy of her, the way you’ve done with Sophia. This pack needs a strong family to hold its center. I’d like that to be all of us. What do you all think?”

 

Sophia and Luke exchanged a tense look. Tears were brimming in Vivian’s eyes. Luke considered his mother, then cocked his head to one side.

 

“What about me and Sophia?”

 

Matt laughed. “How did I know that’s be your first question? You intend to be Mated, I take it?”

 

Sophia answered for them both. “We do.”

 

It was Matt and Vee’s turn to exchange looks.

 

“Nothing can happen between you two legally until Sophia turns eighteen.” Matt reasoned. “ I would prefer nothing happen until you’re both 21. But, I have to be realistic. So, separate bedrooms. Nothing happens under this roof. Understand? The Pack already accepts you together, and I don’t think this will change that. So, you have my blessing. Do I have yours?”

 

Luke looked at Matt hard for a long moment. Sophia squeezed his hand. Hard.

 

Nodding, Luke pointed to Vivian. “So are you gonna ask her properly, or what?”

 

Matthew chuckled. Getting down on one knee, he took Vivian’s hand. “Vivian Eleanor Cates, will you marry me?”

 


	19. Give All My Secrets Away

Deirdre Pierson really wanted a cigarette.

 

She tore the Cates house apart looking for her Lucky Strikes, only to come up with a pack with one demolished butt in it. It wasn’t until Ruby showed up with a new pack and a Zippo in tow; that Dee agreed to come down the stairs and talk to the assembly in the parlor. 

 

It was late morning, the day after the surveillance tape aired. Vivian insisted. She wanted to give Deirdre at least some time to process her ordeal before being debriefed by a whole household of people.

 

Deirdre was grateful. But the way that she walked into the parlor made her seem like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. All arched back and raw nerves. 

 

“Since when do you smoke?” Richie Ryan asked. MacLeod backhanded his friend’s shoulder.

 

Deirdre gave Richie a dirty look while she lit up, taking a great deal of pleasure in drawing out the act. She flicked the flint on the lighter, cupped the flame as it danced on the end of the cigarette, and took in a deep practiced breath.

 

Dee was dressed in her own personal brand of armor. Kohl blackened eyes and deep purple lipstick. A Siouxie and the Banshees t-shirt and tight black jeans. Her feet were bare, but she’d painted her fingernails and toenails glossy black. She’d also slicked back her dark locks. She was ready to do battle.

 

“I’ll give you three guesses,” Dee exhaled a cloud of acrid smoke out her nose at Richie. “And the first two don’t count.”

 

Richie hadn’t seen the video. But MacLeod and Adam had filled him in. He had the grace to look sheepish.

 

John Kanin wrinkled his nose. “I don’t see how you can stand the smell of those things. It makes even my head hurt. And I’m used to investigating dead bodies.”

 

Dee took another drag, and looked around the room. It was a full house at the Cates residence that day. Stanton and all four members of the San Francisco Legacy house congregated around one sofa while Sophia, Ruby, Luke and Vivian took up another. Adam and MacLeod took up the two arm chairs. Sherman Blackstone was stretched out along the settee lounge. Richie, John, and Matthew Donner had pulled in chairs from the dining room.

 

Deirdre herself was perched on the window seat. One bare foot was balanced on the marble windowsill while the other rested on the floor. Her flask and an ashtray sat on a small table next to her, having deposed a potted begonia. 

 

Absently, Dee looked out the window, scanning the trees outside. She’d asked where Tyler was, but no one seemed to know. She couldn’t feel him over their shared connection, which troubled but didn’t surprise her. And with Nick nearby, she hadn’t wanted to push the issue too hard.

 

So she continued to puff on her cigarette. 

 

Dee let out a mirthless laugh and regarded John Kanin. “Dead bodies….Right. Tell me, deputy. Have you ever seen or been present for a funeral pyre?”

 

“John..” Ruby reached out a hand to her fiance to quiet him.

 

“No.” Dee waved off her big sister. “It’s a serious question. Have you, Deputy Kanin, ever had to burn the body of someone you loved down to a fine ash? Do you have any idea what that might smell like?”

 

John swallowed hard, but didn’t open his mouth again.

 

Dee smiled. “I didn’t think so. In fact, I bet I can count on one hand the number of people in this room who’ve ever had that particular honor. After all, they bury people around here, don’t they? So you’ll just have to forgive me my little indulgences...Deputy.”

 

“Dee.” Nick called her attention. “We’re all here for you. The people who love you most in the world. You can tell us what happened. Please. Tell  me what happened.”

 

Deirdre swallowed several times and nodded. She made a show of ashing her cigarette. Then she looked around the room. 

 

“You’ve all seen the tape. So you probably know more than I do.” Deirdre began. “A lot of it is pretty hazy, partially because of all the drugs, and partially because I guess I don’t really want to remember it. I remember….giving birth….”

 

There were a few blank moments where Dee just looked brokenly out the window.

 

“Maybe we can do this another time,” Rachel suggested. “Or with fewer people.”

 

Dee shook her head. “No, Rachel. It’s fine. Thank you.”

 

She stubbed out her cigarette, pulled her knees up to her chest and started again. This time Dee concentrated on looking out the window. 

 

“I remember giving birth to Alethia. I remember her crying, and I remember trying like hell to get loose when Yuri took my baby out of the room. I was too weak. And so fucking  tired. I remember Daniela Ionescu with my gun in her hand, and then it all goes blank. The next thing I remember after that is being in a sewer surrounded by skulls. The smell of blood all over me. Smoke. And Alethia. But she wasn’t the right size. The right age? Does that make sense?”

 

“You don’t remember what happened to the Legacy members?” Alex asked.

 

Deirdre tipped her head to the side, considering, then shook it. “I figure I slaughtered them all. That my wolf slaughtered them all. With the smell all over me and the baby, I must’ve killed them. That’s the only way they would’ve let me go. I must’ve Flipped to do it. The only times in my life where I can’t remember things entirely are when the Wolf takes over.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Nick offered. “The tape shows the opposite. Chastel’s wolves breached the House and slaughtered its members. You killed the werewolves off, but only one of the humans. The only one left was Daniela, and she begged you to finish her before she could change into one of them.”

 

“Oh,” was all Dee responded dispassionately. 

 

“You’ve never seen the tape?” Derek asked.

 

“Didn’t need to.” Dee answered. “I lived it, and if I don’t remember it, then quite frankly I’m grateful. I had a child to deal with after. At least for a while.”

 

Another long pause.

 

“Go on, love.” Nick prompted.

 

“When I got through the catacombs under the castle, I was able to find the network of old storm drains under the city. Bucharest updated its sewers sometime in the seventies. So the ones I traveled only had excess rain runoff. But still, my arms got tired carrying Alethia.”

 

Dee took a sharp intake of breath. Her Lucky Strike had burned down to the filter and singed her fingers. She stubbed it out in the ashtray with enough force to crack the ceramic tray doen the middle.

 

“I knew something was wrong with Ally. Whatever spell Daniela cast on her was making her grow too fast. She was aging years over a matter of hours. And I was having trouble carrying her, because she was getting so big so quick. We must’ve been down there for a day and a half, max. But by the time I found a dry service tunnel for us to sleep in, Ally was as big as a preschooler. I had to cut off some old jeans I had in my pack to keep her legs warm. But she didn’t complain. Not once.”

 

Dee lit another cigarette and continued on. 

 

“She was having trouble breathing. I knew that. She couldn’t run on her own. So I had to carry her. But I was so damn tired. Deep, in my bones, tired. Even with the Slayer healing and the wolven constitution, it was just too much. I could tell Ally was tired too. I had to make camp. And I knew I couldn’t do it above ground. Too many people looking for us.”

 

“I waited until I thought we were alone. And I put Ally between the wall and me. I thought the tunnels were empty. But I was wrong. I couldn’t have been out for more than an hour or two, but I woke up to Ally wheezing hard. She couldn’t scream, so she had to shake me. I looked up and there was the biggest werewolf I’d ever seen. It took up the whole 8 ft clearance to the pipe. Then I guess my Wolf took over again. Because there’s another blank spot in my memory.”

 

Deirdre paused to drink from her flask, tipping her head against the curtains. 

 

“Was it one of Chastel’s wolves?” Alex asked.

 

Dee shook her head, and a brief smile quirked the edge of her lips. “Something scarier.”

 

“A Lycan?” Adam offered.

 

“A Lycan.” Dee confirmed.

 

Alex grinned full out. “Seriously? A Lycan?”

 

Another pause let Luke get a word in. “I’m sorry, what is a Lycan?”

 

“They’re a Wallachian legend.” Derek offered. “A race of warrior werewolves that walked the wilds of Romania, Hungary, and Transylvania before the time of Vlad Dracula. The legend has it that they started out as slaves to a coven of vampires but then revolted. But, they haven’t been spoken of in centuries. Slavic scholars consider them to be either extinct, or simply a myth.”

 

“Oh, they’re very real.” Dee’s posture loosened up a bit. “They’ve been at war with the local vampire population in Bucharest for nearly a millennium. Though the extinction part was true enough. They were nearly wiped out before Lucian took them underground.”

 

“And Lucian is?” Matt prompted.

 

“Their leader. Very possibly the first Lycan.” Adam offered.

 

Deirdre raised an eyebrow at him. “Another old friend?”

 

“Acquaintance.” Adam conceded.

 

Nick was growing impatient. “Did the Lycans...were they the ones that killed Alethia?”

 

Again, Deirdre shook her head. “No. They actually took us in. The one I met in the storm drain was named Raze. He was Lucian’s First Lieutenant. Apparently, I kicked his ass six ways to Sunday trying to keep him away from Alethia. Raze was so impressed that he took us home. Like a couple of strays. I don’t remember doing the fight, but by the time I regained consciousness in Lucian’s quarters, the story had made it through the ranks.”

 

“Lucian’s quarters?” Nick asked.

 

Deirdre’s expression turned nervous. “Lucian ensured that neither I nor Alethia were to be harmed. Not that I think we would’ve been. Turns out I past out from malnutrition and exhaustion after handing Raze his ass. By the time I woke up, the pack’s medic, Singe, had already looked us both over. It was a short nap, but Alethia wasn’t next to me when I awoke. So I got a bit...cranky. Lucian had to personally restrain me from hacking my way through his packmates. But then he explained that Ally and I were under his protection. I demanded to see her. So he took me to their mess hall. And there she was, sitting pretty on Raze’s knee while two dozen battle hardened warriors cooed over her like the second coming of Shirley Temple.”

 

“Lucian saved us, Nick.” Dee’s eyes pleaded. “And I was grateful. But the damage had already been done.”

 

Another pause. Another sip from the flask. Another cigarette lit. The broken ashtray was beginning to fill up.

 

Dee took another deep drag, and went on. “Being that the Lycans were underground for centuries, they built themselves a nice little compound. Mess hall. Lavatories. Medical facilities. Singe and Lucian were intent on some weird genetic experiment to merge Lycan and vampire bloodlines. I never understood the whole thing, but it meant that they were well equipped to checkout Ally and me.”

 

“X-Rays, EKG, blood lab, everything but a damn CAT scanner. I was already healing, but Ally was another story.” Dee stuttered a bit. 

 

The hand holding her cigarette shook as she brought it to her lips. Deirdre stared at it. “Acute organ failure. Advanced Pulmonary Edema as a result of congenitally malformed internal structures.”

 

Rachel Corrigan a gasp.

 

“I’m sorry, what does that mean?” Ruby asked.

 

Deirdre didn’t answer. So Rachel did. 

 

The expression of Rachel’s face was destroyed. She grasped Nick’s hand tight, even though his face had gone back to stone. “It means that there was water on her lungs. Usually, a baby’s air passages are suctioned out when they’re born. But Alethia’s weren’t. Her lungs were too small to take in enough oxygen to expel the fluid. So she..”

 

“Suffocated to death on her own juices.” Dee offered. Her jaw was hitched tight and the pulse was visible against the corded muscles in her neck. “Not right away, mind you. I took a while. Maybe another day? Maybe less. My recollection of time back then is suspect. All I know is that I never saw my daughter’s face when her lips weren’t as blue as her eyes. She never talked much, but she did get to smile. And she died in my arms, knowing that I loved her.”

 

Dee turned her face toward the window. Her shoulders stuttered up and down, with silent sobs. No one said anything until she tipped her head back and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

 

“Afterward, Lucian was kind enough to escort me deep enough into the woods that I could cremate her. Enough people tried to use her in life. I didn’t want any monsters trying to exploit her in death. I put her ashes in the jewelry bag that my Mom, Gloria, gave me for my last birthday; and I put the bag in the puzzle box that Nick gave me.”

 

She ashed the cigarette, pointedly. “So Mr. Stanton, what do you think? Will my story suffice for your report to your tribunal back in London?”

 

Gareth Stanton gave a very uncomfortable cough. “Very nearly Miss Pierson. But there is still the matter of the video footage of your ordeal. And how it became housed in its current form on the San Francisco House’s Quomlink server.”

 

“Ah.” Deirdre smiled a ghost of a grin. “Logistics. I’ve gotta hand it to you, Whitehall. You do know how to take the wind out of a girl’s sails.”

 

Stanton began to sputter and Dee waved a dismissive hand at him. “I get it. The answer to that is that I’ve been well trained in survival skills. I kept the evidence. At some point, I must’ve recovered the video disks from the cameras in my cell. Lucian was good enough to help me compile the footage, as well as retrieve what we were able to, off the Quomlink server in Bucharest.”

 

“I think what he means, is how did you get into the server? You were never given a login.” Alex clarified.

 

“Well, I am nothing if not my father’s daughter. With Lucian’s help, I found a backdoor in the London House’s server, and piggy backed it all the way to San Francisco.” Dee blunted out the final remains of her cigarette in the ashtray.

 

“You hacked them.” John offered.

 

“I hacked them.” Dee confirmed. “It was the only way I knew to get a message to Nick that wouldn’t put him in more danger.”

 

“You could’ve called me.” Nick murmured.

 

“Because that worked so well before?” Dee countered. “No. I was messed up for a long time after I lost Alethia. I went kinda dark side. Couldn’t trust myself around my friends.”

 

“You kept talking to me.” Luke insisted.

 

“Which, brother is the only reason I’m sitting here in front of you, conversing like a normal human being. Or at least a functional sentient being. Whatever. Talking to you kept my head on straight.” Dee offered him a tired smile.

 

There was nothing to say after that. The silence in the room stretched out until the air went stale.

 

“So are we done now?” Dee looked around the room. “I’m tired.”

 

Stanton considered for a moment. Then nodded.  “Deirdre Pierson, I hereby exonerate you in the matter of the deaths at the Bucharest Legacy House. And on behalf of the Legacy as a whole, I offer our sincerest apologies and deepest condolences for your loss.”

 

“Well, thanks for that.” Dee replied with barely veiled contempt. “Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I need some fucking air.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Dee walked out the front door.

 

Vivian sprang to her feet, but Nick put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

Outside, Dee was shuffling her bare feet back and forth over the chilled concrete. Another cigarette dangled from her fingers. She flinched when Nick put his leather jacket around her shoulders, but put her arms through the holes all the same. 

 

“You know I’m gonna haveta steal this coat from you.” Dee looked up at him from under her lashes.

 

Nick shrugged and grabbed the purple smeared cigarette, then took a drag off of it. “Wouldn’t be the first time. I seem to remember a green leather duster that just up and disappeared from my closet.”

 

“It looked better on me anyways.” Dee shook her brown curls over the collar of the coat.

 

“True enough.” He chuckled. 

 

Nick managed to finally catch Deirdre’s eyes and the look there just killed him. “Dee I’m so-”

 

“Don’t! Don’t fucking apologize to me!” Dee’s eyes flashed dark. She tore the cigarette from his grip, and shoved it back between her teeth. “If you say you are sorry for what happened, Nick Boyle, so help me I’ll murder you in your sleep!”

 

Nick held up his hands. “Fair enough.”

 

“No, I’m serious.” Dee repeated. “I did not drag myself, and our daughter out of hell on earth, for you to just wish it all away. Because despite all the shit that went down, I got to have her. Even for the briefest moment in time. And she was….everything.”

 

Dee stomped her feet on the concrete to restore feeling to them. “Do you know how many Slayers have got to be mothers, in all of our recorded history?”

 

Nick shook his head. Not wanting to interrupt her.

 

“Five.” Deirdre held up a hand and wiggled her fingers. “Including me. I looked it up. We all die too soon, or there is some crazy criteria about who can father our children. Whatever. The point is, I got to experience something that people like me just don’t get to. Hardly ever. I got to bring life into this world instead of just taking it or saving it. And more than that, I got to bear the child of the man that I’ve loved since I was fifteen.”

 

Nick’s eyes popped back up to hers. “Dee..”

 

She held a hand up to silence him. “I know. I know that you didn’t feel the same. You couldn’t have. It would’ve been inappropriate. We had a prescribed relationship. And you’re so damned honorable. That’s one of the reasons I love you. And it’s why I never told you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

He cut off her rant by taking hold of her face and kissing her gently. When he pulled back, he looked deep into her green eyes. “Things change.”

 

Deirdre tossed away the cigarette, wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck and kissed him for all she was worth. After a moment, they pulled back and Dee curled into Nick’s chest. He perched his chin on top of her head.

 

“Nick?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“What are we doing?”

 

Nick wrapped her tighter in his arms. “I dunno. Whatever we want? I’m open to suggestions.”

 

Deirdre nodded down the driveway to where Nick’s 1967 Mustang sat. “Get me the hell out of here?”

 


	20. We will be Invincible

After Vivian watched her broken daughter speed off in a muscle car with an estranged lover, Vee was not much in the mood for damage control. But if it meant that Deirdre got even a few moments of peace, Vee would suffer through it.

 

Her house was still full of strangers, and as far as Vivian was concerned, they could all take a long walk off of a short pier.

 

First to deal with the Legacy.

 

“Mr. Stanton, Dr. Rayne, I take it you gentlemen have what you need to conclude your investigation?” Vivian addressed the two men “So you’ll be leaving Wolf Lake now?”

 

The last part was clearly a rhetorical question, but they answered anyway.

 

“I’ll be on the next flight out to London.” Stanton nodded deferentially. “I’ll take care of the fallout from the debacle in Bucharest. With any luck, dear lady, you and your family will never have to hear from me again.”

 

Vivian gave him a measured smile. “I think that would be wise, Mr. Stanton. For all involved.”

 

The old man nodded to her, then to Derek. “Rayne, care to give an old man a lift to the nearest air strip?”

 

“Certainly, Gareth. My team and I will accompany you momentarily.”

 

Gareth Stanton scanned the room one more time before exiting the front door.

 

Derek approached Vivian. “I highly doubt there is anything I can say to improve your opinion of the Legacy in general. But I do want to underscore that Deirdre is a valued member of our team. More than that, we consider her family.”

 

Vivian rolled her shoulders back. “I appreciate that, Dr. Rayne. And I do acknowledge the fact that you advocated on Deirdre’s behalf. But I think we could all use some distance now. Don’t you?”

 

“We’ll be leaving as well.” Alex answered. She held out a business card to Vivian “I’d like to keep the avenue open for communication. In case Deirdre, or anyone else needs our help.”

 

Derek nodded. “I agree. There is a Legacy House in Seattle, but as we have the prior relationship, I want you to feel free to call us should the need arise.”

 

“What about Nick?” Sophia asked from the back of the room.

 

“Well, I think that is largely between him and Deirdre,” Derek offered. “As long as his presence does not cause a disruption. We will extend him a temporary leave of absence to recover from personal trauma. I’m sure I can swing it with his boss.”

 

Derek gave Sophia one of his charming smiles that made her blush down to her toes. Luke stood a little closer to her.

 

“If it is alright with Mrs. Cates and Adam, I’d like to stay as well, Derek.” Rachel offered. “I think with the trauma that she’s undergone, my training would be beneficial over the next few days. I’ve been her doctor for years, so I think she’ll be more comfortable with me. I can make arrangements for Katherine.”

 

Vivian raised an eyebrow at Adam. He responded, “Gloria trusted Rachel with Dee’s counsel and health while they lived in San Francisco. And Glo was the best judge of character I’ve known for a while.”

 

Vee gave Rachel an assessing glance. Her instincts told her she could trust the psychiatrist. Adam was right about Gloria’s character judgement. That was one of the big reasons Vivian had entrusted Deirdre to her sister in the first place.

 

“Who is Katherine?” Vivian asked.

 

“My little girl.” Rachel smiled. “Well, not so little anymore. She’s not much younger than Deirdre.”

 

Vivian looked at Matthew. He was the acting Alpha, even if it was Vivian’s official title. And Vivian was the one who stood accused of putting her daughter before the Pack. Vee absently rolled her new solitaire engagement ring around her finger. So different from the eternity wedding bands now dangling from a chain around her neck.

 

“What do you think, Matt?”

 

Matthew Donner shrugged. “I think we could all use some therapy after the past couple of weeks. And Rachel may be the closest thing Wolf Lake will ever find to a safe, sympathetic shrink. It’s alright with me if it’s alright with you, Vee.”

 

“Very well. Dr. Corrigan.”

 

“Rachel. Please.”

 

“Alright, Rachel. I’d like that. We’re a bit full here at the moment, but I can make arrangements for you and your daughter at our local inn.” Vivian concluded.

 

“Or we can take Kat back to the house with us,” Alex suggested.

 

“Thank you both. It’s winter break for Kat, so I’ll just see what she prefers. I’ve already got a room at the inn. I’ll see Derek and Alex off, go back there and get cleaned up. And then I’ll come back this evening to check on Deirdre. If that’s alright with you, Mrs. Cates?” Rachel asked.

 

“Vivian. Please.” Vee smiled warmly.

 

Rachel returned the smile. “Vivian.”

 

Derek, Alex, and Rachel exited the house, taking Stanton with them.

 

Vivian turned to where Adam was congregating with MacLeod and Richie Ryan. “How about you boys? Time to jump ship?”

 

“Much as I’m sure you’d enjoy having me out of your hair,” Adam snarked. “I think my dear old friend Quentin Travers and I should have a little chat.”

 

Vivian’s lightened demeanor dropped entirely at mention of the Watcher. “Oh believe me, that one has a reckoning coming to him.”

 

“Oh, I am totally in for that shit,” Richie declared. “Mac?”

 

“I’m not sure this is actually a team sport, Richie.” Duncan looked back and forth between Adam, Vivian, and Matthew. “But I’m in. You may need some outside help where the Watchers are concerned. We have Amanda on speed dial if you need to twist the knife in Europe. And our friend Joe Dawson is on his way to bring the American arm of the Watchers to bare.”

 

“Are these friends of yours trustworthy?” Vivian asked, posing the question to Adam.

 

Adam considered it for a moment. “Dawson? Unquestionably. Amanda? Not in the least. She’s one of the most manipulative, devious people I’ve ever met.”

 

“Pot. Kettle.” Richie snorted.

 

“Fair point,” Adam replied. “Reliable is the proper word. Both Dawson and Amanda are dear friends. Both dote on Deirdre as a favored niece. I think, under current circumstances, you can count on their full support.”

 

Vivian and Matt conferred over their private mental connection.

 

 _What do you think?_ Vivian asked.

 

 _I don’t like it._ Matt replied. _But our options are limited._

 

Vee agreed. _The sanctuary of our borders has been breached. There’s no putting the cork back in that bottle._

 

 _I’d say we could use all the allies we can get._ Matt added.

 

 _Then we’re agreed._ Vivian concluded.

 

Matt looked around at the remaining occupants of the parlor. “All right. So we go confront the Watchers. Sherman, any pearls of wisdom for us?”

 

“I keep telling you, I’m just a science teacher, Matt.” Sherman smiled. “But as Albert Einstein used to say-”

 

“We should all go in together.” John offered. He stepped right in front of Sherman, cutting the old Indian off. “Blitzkrieg the asshole.”

 

“Yep, that’ll work.” Matt smiled.

 

As they were all walking out the door, Adam clapped Sherman on the shoulder. “A fine thing when the students surpass the teachers. Is it not?”

 

“I’m just so proud.” Sherman mock cried.

 

“Care to join us Waldorf?” Adam inquired, eyes twinkling.

 

“After you, Statler.”

 

* * *

 

They had to take three cars to get to Wolf Lake High School.  When they rolled into the parking lot, the assembled Brat Pack was there and waiting. The “Brat Pack” was an affectionate name given to the teenage members of the pack who had just recently Flipped, but weren’t old enough to mate, marry, and produce young. Luke, being the son of the Pack Alphas, had taken up leadership of the Brat Pack after Ruby had aged out of the role.

  


Now, as Luke’s intended mate, Sophia was looked to as Alpha Female of the Brat Pack. So, it fell to Luke and Sophia together to manage this crowd. To fill the Brat Pack in on recent events.

 

Presley and Shawn stood by the basketball hoops with a number of other teenagers. Any outsider would have looked on the gathering, and simply seen a group of kids staying out of trouble. Luke saw it for what it was. An inquest.

 

The pack needed answers, and while the adults had been kept mostly informed by Matt and the Sheriff’s department, the Brat Pack was at a loss. Luke had been away too long, mired in grief, personal loss, and family revelations. It was time for him to stepped up to the plate.

 

Vivian rubbed Luke’s shoulder. “Meet us inside when you’re ready? The others will need to stay outside.”

 

“Okay, Mom.” Luke agreed.

 

When the adults disappeared past the great metal double doors to the high school, Luke turned back to the assembled Brat Pack. He knew their first question without asking.

 

“Dee is alive, and she’s awake,” Luke proclaimed.

 

A collective wave of relief showed over their faces. Presley stepped forward.

 

“What about those flack jacketed creeps? Are they here for war?”

 

Sophia answered next. “The Watchers came for Dee. They thought that she committed a crime when she was over in Europe. She didn’t. But they want to take her out of Wolf Lake anyways.”

 

A flurry of questions buffeted Luke and Sophia.

 

“What did she do?” “Is Dee okay?” “What are they gonna do to her?” “Why are they still breathing?”

 

“Hey!” Luke shouted to resume order.

 

When they were quiet, Sophia continued. “Deirdre is coping. She went through some pretty awful crap. I think, if we give her some space, she’ll come back to us. She’s with a friend right now, and I want everyone to give her a wide berth. When Dee’s ready to talk about it, she will.”

 

“And the Watchers?”

 

“My mom and Sheriff Donner are handling it,” Luke offered. “They’re going to try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum so that we don’t start an all out war. The Watchers are international and they outnumber us. Deirdre’s adoptive dad, Adam, seems to think that the people who attacked our house this morning are a faction. Travers and Johnson went off the rails. If we can demonstrate to the Watcher’s Council as a whole that we won’t take bloody revenge, then it’s unlikely they’ll bother with Wolf Lake again.”

 

“What if he’s wrong?” Shawn asked. “What if they do come back?”

 

“Then we have a few aces up our sleeves. You’ve all met Richie Ryan?” Luke asked.

 

There were nods among the group.

 

“Richie, and Deirdre’s teacher Duncan MacLeod belong to a race of Immortals,” Sophia continued. “Apparently, Dee has made nice with a fair number of these Immortals and they’re willing to go to bat for her. We’ve also been given to believe that the Pack can expect their support in a fight. Deirdre is an attaché member of a secret society known as The Legacy. Their San Francisco collective has already pledged their support to Wolf Lake, and the Cates family in particular.  Also, there is an entire branch of the Watchers dedicated just to watching Immortals. Not Slayers. Their current chairman is Dee’s uncle. We may be able to get support from them too.”

 

“How many weirdos does Deirdre Cates know?” someone mumbled in the back.

 

A chuckle went over the Brat Pack, breaking the tension.

 

“Luv, you have no idea.”

 

As one, the group turned.

 

Deirdre stood behind them, with Nick Boyle at her side. They looked rumpled and tired. But they were clearly ready to kick some ass.

 

“How the hell did she sneak up on all of us?” Shawn asked.

 

Dee approached Luke and Sophia without a word, leaving Nick in the back of the group.

 

There was a moment of tension between the twins. All onlookers knew that this is the first time that they’d seen each other fully conscious, since Lucas had stabbed Deirdre through the gut with an iron fence spike. Of course, he’d been possessed at the time. Still, everyone remained dead silent.

 

Dee looked around at the lot of them, and took in a deep breath, scenting the air. She walked up to Luke slowly, letting all eyes track her.

 

Then, Deirdre wrapped her arms around her brother, clutching him tight in a big bear hug. Luke visibly relaxed. She turned to Sophia, who stared at her for a moment. Dee stared back. Then, it was Sophia’s turn to hug Deirdre.

 

A sniffle escaped the Slayer as her friend held her tight. “I’m sorry, Sophia.”

 

“I’m sorry too,” Sophia croaked.

 

“Dee, you don’t need to be here for this.” Luke offered. “Mom and Matt have got this.”

 

Deirdre exchanged a look with Nick, and shook her head. “I’m sure they do, brother. But this is my fight. Why should they have all the fun?”

 

She moved to address the Brat Pack. “I’m going in there. I’m going to make damn sure that Travers and his goons never set foot on our turf again. Who’s with me?”

 

* * *

 

Inside the Wolf Lake High gymnasium, a makeshift cell sat. It was constructed of cage material usually reserved for organizing basketballs. The panels themselves were made flimsy steel fencing coated with bright blue latex paint. Not intimidating in the least. Certainly not enough to hold back half a dozen commandos.

 

No,it was the dozen adult werewolves that did that. Male and female, and everyone of them pissed off. The Old Guard of Wolf Lake.

 

Add to that two immortals, Two Alpha wolves, three Sheriff’s deputies, one White Wolf, and two ancient beings of dubious background; and yeah the Watchers were scared. They hid it well. Highly trained and properly British themselves, the commandos stayed silent and let Travers do the talking.

 

Arguing was more like it.

 

Travers was tied to a heavy wooden library chair just outside the enclosure and a camera was set up in front of him. Vivian and Matt did most of the interrogating, with a few asides from the peanut gallery.

 

“...And we only wanted the girl. If she’d have given herself up from the start, we could’ve handled this peaceably. She’s a Slayer and subject to the will of the Council…”

 

“She is my daughter and a member of this Pack.” Vivian countered. “Deirdre had every right to seek sanctuary in Wolf Lake. This is her home.”

 

“Hence why I came in armed!” Travers roared. “You’ve never been able to see reason where your daughter was concerned.”

 

“She’s a kid, Travers.” John growled. “Admittedly annoying, possibly psychotic, and I’ll grant you broken as hell, but still just a kid.”

 

“She’s a Slayer.” Travers declared with finality.

 

“But not one of yours,” Adam parried back. “Not under your control, and you couldn’t handle that.”

 

“So you masterminded a plot to have her chased by monsters. When she outran them, you teamed up with a mad woman to take Deirdre out in the worst way possible.” Matthew added.

“Am I missing anything?”

 

“Masterminded? Piffle!” Travers declared. “I was only involved in the first part. After all, the Cruciamentum is tradition. Given to every Slayer who reaches the age of maturity.”

 

“I admit in retrospect that I could have chosen young Deirdre’s opponent more wisely. She is a special case. Being a werewolf herself and all. And Chastel had a properly formidable reputation. I didn’t know he’d involve his whole pack. Nor that he would continue to pursue Deirdre after she escaped. That should have been the end of the test.” Travers gave the best bow of concession that he could while tied to a chair. “So I’ll admit responsibility on that account.”

 

Travers shook a pudgy finger at Adam.

 

“But I categorically deny the later. The Watcher’s Council does not truck with The Legacy. That debacle in Bucharest was all my nincompoop assistant’s idea. I had nothing to do with it. Didn’t even know he’d gone off his rocker, until he usurped my Enforcement Team.”

 

“You expect us to believe that you brought an ‘Enforcement Team’ here to ask our cooperation nicely?” Matt raised an eyebrow at the old man. “What were you going to do if we said no? Kill us all?”

 

Travers’s mouth snapped shut. He didn’t say anything.

 

The implication is clear.

 

“That’s genocide.” MacLeod grunted in outrage. “You intended to wipe out an entire people, just to get to one?”

 

Before anyone on Team Wolf Lake could respond, a dissenter spoke up from the Watcher ranks.

 

One of the Enforcement Team, an old grizzled Welshman, walked up to the bars and stared at the old Watcher in disbelief. “There are children in this town, Travers. Our intel says that some of them haven’t even transformed yet.”

 

“But they will, m’boy.” Travers said coldly. “Mark my words. The ones that don’t die off first.”

 

The Welshman, turned to the Sheriff. “Look, sir. We go where we are told. Most of us have families of our own. We joined the Watchers to protect the human world from supernatural attack. Not to murder families just because they’re different. We were not apprised of the situation you describe in Romania. We were simply instructed to retrieve a Slayer who’d gone rogue.”

 

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and approached the cage. A few members of the Old Guard stepped up behind him. “What’s your name, soldier?”

 

“Hendricks, sir. Formerly Specialist Hendricks of Her Majesty’s Corps of Royal Marines.”

 

Matt turned to address the rest of the commandos. “And does Specialist Hendricks speak for the lot of you?”

 

There was a wave of nods among the commando ranks.

 

Matthew nodded back and turned back to Travers. “It looks like your Enforcement Team is disinclined to enforce your will, Quentin.”

 

Before Travers could respond, the gym door popped open. Deirdre led the charge, and the Brat Pack followed with Luke and Sophia at the fore. Nick Boyle brought up the rear of the group.

 

Vivian’s hackles rose. The Old Guard members looked at each other and back to their children. Now was not a good time for descent in the ranks. Vee leveled a look that could kill at Luke, who shrugged helplessly and gestured toward his sister.

 

Vee Cates cut the procession off at the pass.

 

“Children.” Vivian said, “I believe I asked for you to wait outside.”

 

Deirdre clapped Vivian on the shoulders. The look on her face was indulgent, but hid a hard edge of anger. “Apologies, mother. I didn’t want to miss a chance to have a chat with my buddy Quentin before you sent him packing.”

 

The use of the word ‘mother’ nearly knocked Vivian off of her game. It was the first time Deirdre had called her that since returning to Wolf Lake. Still.

 

“And that required an entourage?” Vivian asked, gesturing to the Brat Pack.

 

“Who them?” Deirdre cocked a thumb behind her. “Just a few like minded friends here for moral support. We won’t be a minute Mum, then off we pop. Cheers.”

 

The drop into cockney did what the endearment hadn’t, startling Vivian into letting her guard down. Deirdre breezed past her. However, a stern look to Luke and Sophia held the Brat Pack at bay, huddled around the door.

 

Deirdre exuded power as she strode towards Travers. Never taking her eyes off the old man. The menacing grin never leaving her dark stained lips. She ignored Watcher, Immortal, and wolf alike. No one stopped her.

 

Finally, when she stood directly in front of Travers, Deirdre planted her feet mere inches from his. Travers, to his credit, returned Dee’s savage gaze with a haughty one of his own. Until she hauled off and slapped him.

 

The crack of palm meeting cheek rang off the wood panel ceiling and walls of the gym, reverberating. The bodies in the room did nothing to dull the sound. Deirdre waited until the sound fully dissipated to backhand Travers’ other cheek.

 

Two clean defined handprints reddened each side of Quentin Travers face. He turned his head to spit blood on to the gymnasium floor, then glared up at the Slayer.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?”

 

Dee grinned wider. “Not hardly.”

 

Deirdre put a hand over each of his wrists and squeezed until the old Watcher cried out. Then, she leaned in until her face was bare inches from his. Close enough to smell one another’s breath.

 

“But you see, I’m feeling good at the moment, Quentin. Magnanimous even. I’m surrounded by friends and family. I’ve got you over a barrel. I have the footage of what was done to me and my daughter. And by now, I’m sure the Sheriff and my parents have coaxed a confession out of you. So all I really have to do is sit back and watch you crumple. You’ll be removed from the Council. Court marshalled by the Watchers for treason. A conviction, I hear, quite possibly ends in a firing squad. You have two other Slayers out there that think you’re as rubbish as I do. So they won’t bother to defend you. In short, you’re screwed. I don’t have to get my hands dirty at all.”

 

Dee pushed herself back up to a standing position. “That doesn’t mean that I won’t. If you or any other Watcher sets foot in Wolf Lake ever again, I will consider it a personal attack. And more than that, an act of war. Do I make myself clear, old man?”

 

“Perfectly.” Quentin coughed.

 

Deirdre pointedly spun her back to him. Daring Travers to retaliate. Again, she ignored the wolves. Instead, she walked up to the makeshift cage. She ran a finger along the flimsy wire.

 

“Such a cage. Made of glorified chicken wire. One should be so lucky.”

 

Her eyes popped up to look at the commandos.

 

“Oi! You! I want to make sure you lot grasp the gravity of the situation here. Eh?” Deirdre yelled to get their attention. It was hardly necessary. All eyes were on her.

 

“You shot at me, and my family, on the orders of a maniac. I doubt any of you will come out of this smelling like roses. But be grateful. No one died here today, save for said maniac. You get to leave here with your lives. Go home to your families. Leave me and mine in peace. Maybe rethink your current line of work? You don’t want to be on the wrong side of this pack. Least of all me. I am after all a Slayer. And I protect what is mine. So, I suggest that you all leave here with Mr. Dawson, and forget you ever heard of Wolf Lake. Savvy?”

 


	21. Duck and Run

The matter of cleaning the Watchers out of Wolf Lake after that was fairly simple. Joe Dawson arrived to package up Travers and the commandos. The pepper haired Vietnam vet comme tavern keeper had his own team of veteran operatives at his back. The Council Watchers went quietly.

 

Only Deirdre’s squeal of “Uncle Joe!” interrupted the somber proceedings. An uncharacteristic smile was plastered on Dee’s face. Her mood swing creeped the hell out of everyone involved.

 

Dawson stayed just long enough to hug her, invite Richie, Duncan and Adam to a drink at his pub, and haul off Travers and his Enforcement Team.

 

People dissipated fairly quickly after that. The Old Guard and Brat Pack members were released by Matt to return to their homes. John insisted on taking an exhausted Ruby back to their new house. Adam followed MacLeod and Richie back to Seacouver, following vehement hugs and reassurances from Deirdre that she ‘would be perfectly fine, you ninny’.

 

Nick went to check on Rachel, at Deirdre’s request that he get some sleep. Which meant that Dee herself was free to ride back to the big house in Matt Donner’s Jeep. With Luke and Sophia piled in the back with Dee, and Vivian riding shotgun, it was a simple matter for the combined Donner-Cates clan to return home. 

 

Dee immediately went up to her bedroom, and without a word, shut herself in.

 

* * *

 

When Vivian let herself into Dee’s room a short while later, there was a packed duffel bag lying on the floor. Vivian wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she’d been punched. The room was full of anguish. Hers was just a drip in the pan.

 

It had all been an act. The smiles Dee had given her Seacouver family and her Legacy friends. Vivian could tell with the merest brush of her mind against her daughter’s that everything was nowhere near “perfectly fine.” Dee was ready to run.

 

Deirdre sat on the foot of the hospital bed, her sneakered feet dangling over the side. Her head was bowed over the small green velvet bag in her lap. Dee didn’t move when Vivian approached. 

 

Vee slumped into a chair opposite the bed. Her shoulders sagged in defeat.

 

“So, that’s it then?” Vivian asked calmly. Her voice was more tired than angry. “You’re just going to leave?”

 

Deirdre continued to stare at the bag. Suddenly, a flash of pain, and all the anger and slighted affection came pouring out of Vivian. Before she could stop her self, Vee was shouting.

 

“Oh that’s right. I forgot. You came in. You did your job. I’m not supposed to ask any questions.”

 

Deirdre’s response was so soft that even Vivian’s wolven hearing could barely pick it up.  Barely was all it took for Vee’s face to go red.

 

“What did you just say to me?”

 

“I said,” Deirdre replied. “You should have let me die.”

 

Vivian couldn’t hold back the horrified look on her face. Her face twisted into a knot of rage. She was ready to let loose the full force of her anger on Deirdre. 

 

Then, Dee looked up at her with soaked cheeks and red rimmed eyes. A whisper of agony slipped over their familial mental bond. Vivian nudged back, and the floodgates opened.

 

Vivian fell to her knees in front of her daughter. She rocked back on her heels with the force of Deirdre’s heartbreak. Instinctively, one of Vivian’s hands slid up to cover the ones Dee had clasped in her lap. The other came up to caress the tear trail down one side of Deirdre’s face.

 

“My darling.” Vivian murmured. “I gave you up to protect you. To get you away from this place where men would hunt you, and danger would seek you at every turn. I thought you would be safe with Gloria. If I had known the life you would have out there, I’d have taken you and Luke, and locked us all away in a cave somewhere. I’d give my life to spare you the pain of losing your child. But I can’t bring Alethia back. I’m so sorry.”

 

Deirdre’s face crumbled into agony, sobs making them both tremble. Then, Dee steadied herself, wiped her eyes on one sleeve, and pulled Vivian’s hands into her lap.

 

“Mother,” Deirdre tried out the word again, rolling it around her tongue. “You don’t understand. You should have let me die. Not just for me, but also for the Pack.”

 

The hairs on the pack of Vivian’s neck stood straight up. She stood carefully, and sat down on the small swath of mattress next to Deirdre. It took everything in her to keep her voice calm and even.

 

“Please explain.”

 

“Chastel.” Deirdre croaked. Her voice went monotone and she continued to stare at her own hands rather than look at Vivian. “Part of the reason I set the fire was to make damn sure that he would think I was dead. And then, in the church, I wanted to die. It felt right. Like I’d earned my place in the afterlife. With her.”

 

Dee brushed her fingers over the velvet bag that held Alethia’s ashes. “But I didn’t die. You took me to the hospital, Sophia and Ruby pulled me back, and I lived. Now, the Legacy knows. The Watchers know. And it’s only a matter of time before Chastel will too.”

 

The implications of that hit Vivian like a punch to the face. “You think he’d come here? Just to mate with a White Wolf?”

 

Deirdre finally locked eyes with Vivian. “Chastel wasn’t chasing me because I’m a White Wolf, or a Slayer, or any of that crap. He could have given two shits about Travers’ orders after he saw me. After he scented me. Jean Chastel was after me because I was two months pregnant.”

 

Vivian’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t follow.”

 

A sigh of frustration passed Dee’s lips. “The werewolves in Europe, around most of the world for that matter, they aren’t like us. They’re bitten. Not born. Females are rare. The change is tougher on women. And Pack laws favor males. So even if they can make it through the change, the women don’t last long. Almost none of the European breeds have the ability to fight off the change. So, while a female can get pregnant…”

 

“She can’t carry to term.” Vivian finished. Bile rose up in her gullet. “When the moon changes, so do they. They can’t fight off the change to save their young.”

 

“But I can.” Deirdre confirmed. “We can.”

 

“He wanted you to bare him sons.” Vivian recalled from the tape.

 

Dee nodded. “You see? As long as I was an anomaly, a dead anomaly at that, he had no reason to track down my origin. But now I’m here and alive. And now it’s only a matter of time before he finds me. When that happens….”

 

“He finds the rest of us.” Vivian concluded.

 

Deirdre nodded. She took a deep breath in and dropped off the bed onto her feet. “For the record, I appreciate what you tried to do for me. You gave me a wonderful life. Parents who loved me. A family. Weirdos that they are.  I’m the one who screwed everything up. I just want you to know that...Mum.”

 

Vivian was so stunned by the horror show in her head that Deirdre was nearly to the door before Vee cried out to stop her. “Deirdre, wait!”

 

* * *

 

It was the just barely after dark when Deirdre awoke to a sharp pain shooting through her chest. The whole house was asleep, owing to the long day. She sat bolt upright in the double bed that Matt and Luke replaced for her comfort. For a moment, she didn’t know what it was that shook her from sleep.

 

Then the pain came again. Unlike anything she’d ever experienced, it radiated from her chest out to her extremities then rocketed back to her stomach. Pain that fell somewhere above being impaled and somewhere below childbirth.

 

On top of that, Dee noticed a strange green glow in the darkened room. It was intermittent, like a strobe light. She threw the covers off. 

 

Looking around, she was unable to locate any mist or ghostly figures emitting the glow. Then she chanced to glance in a mirror at herself. Her eyes were rapidly changing color. From their normal regular green, the irises flashed gold, then they turned the pitch black of polished obsidian, then a bright glowing green light encompassed each eyeball.

 

The changing colors set a rhythm like a heartbeat. Heartbeats. First her own tired heart, beating a slow rhythm. Then it increased to the rapid patting of a wolf in stride. Then the hard steady thudding of a Slayer stalking her prey. Then her whole body shaking like thunder, accompanied by the pain that had awoken her. Deirdre took some deep breaths and concentrated on her heartbeat.

 

She breathed steadily and listened to her own heart. Using every sense that she had in her combined Wolf/Slayer arsenal. Dee noticed that underneath her Slayer’s heartbeat, there was another slightly off rhythm. More bassey and even. 

 

“Nick.” The name fell from Deirdre’s tongue in a whisper.

 

She waited another cycle, biting passed the pain. Underneath her Wolf’s heartbeat was another. A barely detectable patter. As if it was fading.

 

“Tyler.” 

 

That was it. Her own heartbeat joined by Tyler’s. Then by Nick’s. And then...pain?

 

Her eyes popped open. Dee approached the mirror, and was hit in the brain for her trouble.

 

A flood of images swept through her mind unbidden. Flying. Falling. Fear. Torture. Blood. Not her thoughts. Not her memories. Someone else’s.

 

She saw a familiar face through avian eyes. The Spaniard.

Her head rocketed back, then the green glow solidified. A voice came out of Deirdre’s mouth that she didn’t remember hearing, but knew was somehow hers. 

 

“No one left behind.”

 

* * *

 

Lucas Cates woke in the middle of the night to a screeching bang. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from his sister’s room. Sophia and Matt had gone back to their house for the night, to start packing. So it was just Luke, Vivian, and Deirdre on the upper floor.

 

Nick Boyle was camped out in the lower guest room. Adam Pierson was asleep on a sofa downstairs.

 

When Luke first heard the noise, he jumped out of bed. Yanking the door open, he rushed out into the hallway clad in just a pair of gray sweatpants. He nearly careened into Nick, who was stalking down the hallway, in nearly identical undress. The only difference was, Nick was armed.

 

Nick pointed the revolver at Lucas for a split second, startled. But the SEALs had trained the human man well. He quickly deduced that Luke was not the threat, and pointed to gun toward the floor. Nick held a finger to his lips and motioned for Luke to get behind him.

 

There was the creak of a door hinge, and Vivian peeked out of her own bedroom door. 

 

Nick repeated the gesture and Vee fell in line, pulling Luke even further behind her. A floorboard shrieked and Adam appeared on their other side, at the top of the stairs. In both hands, he held a medieval sword with a gold hand guard and a bejeweled pummel.

 

Boyle rolled his eyes, and again made the motion to silence everyone. Adam shrugged and made a sardonic face. 

 

The group approached Deirdre’s room. Nick cocked one knuckle against the door, rapping three times.

 

“Dee?” Nick called. “Honey, are you alright?”

 

No answer. 

 

There was only a sharp whistle of wind. Luke could feel a waft of cold arm blow under the door and over his bare toes. He reached out with his wolven senses.

 

“She’s not in there.” Luke concluded.

 

Nick and Adam exchanged a sharp look. 

 

Vivian drew in a sharp breath. “He’s right. She’s not there.”

 

Nick jiggled the knob. Locked. He rolled back on one foot, and lurched forward with his whole body weight. The door slammed open under the force of his shoulder. 

 

The room was empty. And the window was wide open. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Vivian collapsed into the chair beside Deirdre’s bed. “We talked. She agreed to stay.”

 

After what seemed like hours, Vivian had finally convinced Deirdre that she belonged in Wolf Lake. Together. Mother and daughter. Pack and White Wolf. The women even shook on it, albeit awkwardly. Deirdre agreed to stay the night at least so they could figure everything out in the morning.

 

The men had replaced the hospital bed with the room’s original double beds for just that purpose. Everything in the empty room was as it had been when Vivian had left a softly snoring Deirdre. Even the duffel bag lay against one of the walls, untouched.

 

Luke sniffed the air. Hoping and dreading to find any unfamiliar scents. An intruder maybe? But there was nothing.

 

Adam and Nick scanned the room like a couple of veteran investigators. 

 

Luke put a hand on his mother’s shoulder. Then he saw something. Deirdre’s puzzle box lay open on her bedside table with the green satin bag inside.

 

“Guys.” Luke took the few steps to the nightstand and picked up the box. Nick took it gently from his hands.

 

“There’s no way she would just leave this lying around.” Nick frowned ominously.

 

He and Adam exchanged a wide eyed look. Then said as one. “The weapons.”

 

Vivian was out of her chair in a moment. “Try her duffel.”

 

“Nah.” Nick shook his head. He sat the box carefully back on the nightstand, and started knocking on the walls. “Too small.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Vivian raised an eyebrow.

 

Adam opened the closet, pulling out hangers of clothes. Mostly they were old coats and some of the clothes that Sophia had left behind. All Dee’s were in the bag. Adam knocked on the walls of the closet.

 

“She would’ve hidden a cache of larger weapons. Somewhere out of sight. That way she’d have easy access, but no one else would.” Adam explained.

 

“You’re telling me my daughter is James Bond?” Vivian raised an eyebrow.

 

Adam ignored the comment because he found what he was looking for. When he knocked hard on the floor of the closet, there was a dull reverberation. The carpet deadened the sound, but the floor was definitely hollow. 

 

Adam held a hand out. “Lucas, my sword please.”

 

Luke picked up the sword from where Adam had laid it on the bed, then handed it over hilt first. Adam gave Luke a wink of appreciation, and ran the tip of the blade around the perimeter of the closet’s floor. The edges of the carpet curled up as he did so. It was an awkward movement owing to the length of the blade.

 

“You know, a knife would be easier.” Nick offered. “I’ve got a K-Bar in my room.”

 

But the deed was already done. 

 

Adam flipped the carpet up to reveal a hole in the closet floor beneath. Inside was a larger duffel bag that had been shoved under the floorboards. He hauled it out with minimal difficulty, plopping it on the floor between Vivian and Nick. Adam unzipped the bag, pulling out an axe, a revolver, several boxes of ammunition, and a bag of magical supplies containing the crystals that Dee put in all the entrances to the house.

 

Nick crouched to check the gun. It wasn’t loaded. “Anything missing do you think?”

 

“Her phoenix head katana for starters.” Adam replied. “The one I gave her when she was first called. The antique crossbow that Mac gave her for her last birthday. And there are no stakes.”

 

“Meaning?” Luke asked.

 

“Meaning she’s gone hunting.” Nick answered.

 

Adam nodded. “For vampires.”

 

Nick thought it over a second. “I’ll check the garage. You guys were storing her bike there, weren’t you?”

 

“You think she left town?” Vivian asked.

 

“I dunno. You tell me. Aren’t you all supposed to have some kind of psychic bond?”

 

Luke gave Nick a withering look. “Because we’re monsters?”

 

“Because you’re family.” Nick glared back.

 

“Children, stop quibbling.” Adam interjected, looking at Vivian.

 

Her eyes were closed, rolling under her eyelids as if she were searching for something. Luke closed his eyes and followed suit. His eyes popped open a second later, followed by his mother’s. “Anything?”

 

Vivian shook her head. “She’s out of range. Which means she’s outside of our territory boundaries.”

 

“Where would she go?” Nick asked the group. 

 

“Seacouver?” Adam offered. “Dunno past Joe’s Bar and DeSalvo’s Dojo where she’d go. Neither of those are big vampire hangouts.”

 

Luke’s eyes lit up “Midian. LaCroix’s vampire nightclub. That’s where Ruby and I found her when she went looking for information on DuGare.”

 

“Lucien LaCroix?” Adam’s face went ashen. 

 

Luke nodded. “He’s some kind of big wig in the local Kindred community. The Prince of North Washington.”

 

Adam nodded absently. His eyes darted over the remaining weapons in Deirdre’s bag.

 

“What is it?” Nick asked.

 

“LaCroix is an Ancient. I never pegged him for the type to take up the mantle of Prince. It doesn’t suit his personality to be tied down in any one place. Also, I taught Dee better than to mess with the likes of him. I don’t have any idea why she would seek him out. That bothers me.” Adam explained.

 

“What’s the problem?” Luke puzzled. “I thought Dee said you and LaCroix were old army buddies or something.”

 

Adam glared at his daughter’s twin. “That was a very long time ago. And we didn’t exactly part on glowing terms.”

 

“Do I even want to ask ‘how long ago’?” Nick asked.

 

Adam rose to his feet, hand reflexively loosing and tightening on his sword hilt. “Probably not.”

 

Nick’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Alrighty. So how do we do this?”

 

“We need to go after her.” Vivian offered without pause.

 

“Nick and I can go,” Adam countered. “LaCroix won’t react well to Garou in his Elysium.”

 

“It wasn’t a request,” Vivian declared. “I’m not letting my daughter march toward impending death. Not again. I’m standing with her. Til death do us part.”

 

“And the Pack?”

 

Vivia shrugged. “I’m already on the outs as Alpha. Steps are being taken. Besides, having Deirdre wandering around outside of Wolf Lake territory is a problem for the Pack. Especially when we don’t know why she’s hunting. I’ll call Matt, but I’m going.”

 

“Me too.” Luke piped up. 

 

“Lucas James Cates-” Vivian gave him a warning look. 

 

“Mom, it was my job to help ease Dee into the Pack. And I’ve been doing a shitty job!” Luke argued. “And anyways, if I go, at least later you can argue that both your kids went off the rails. You had to come after us personally.”

 

Vivian glared at him for a moment, then sighed. “Point taken.”

 

Luke nodded his thanks. Then a thought occurred to him. “Only problem though. The last time I was at Midian, LaCroix got all pissy about a fight we got into with one of the vamps. He decreed that Wolf Lake wolven would only be allowed in by invitation.”

 

“And you didn’t feel the need to mention this fight before now?” Vivian scolded.

 

Adam cocked his head to one side. “Perhaps I should go alone. As an emissary. He’ll listen to me. At least I think he will.”

 

Nick shook his head. “No. We go in as a team. Whatever she’s doing, she may need more backup than just you. I refuse to leave her hanging again. No one left behind.”


	22. Living Dead Girl

It was decided that Nick and Luke would go together in Nick’s 65’ Mustang, while Vivian and Adam would take his more nondescript beige SUV. 

 

While Adam and Vivian were inside notifying all the appropriate people of the night’s endeavor, Luke followed Nick out to his car.

 

Nick popped the trunk of the cherry red vehicle. Inside was a bare lining with a single tire iron. Luke raised an eyebrow at him, earning himself a cheeky smile from Nick. 

 

The ex-SEAL lifted a handle at the front of the trunk, and a secret compartment revealed itself. Inside were various firearms. A smaller crossbow, shotgun, several different kinds of handguns, a sniper rifle; all packed unto gray insulation foam. The foam also had sections cut out for smaller stranger items; a string of garlic, bottles of holy water; stakes in silver, iron, and white wood.

 

Luke picked up one of the silver stakes and turned it over in his hands. “I’m starting to see why my sister likes you, man. Does everyone Dee knows have some sort of secret stash of weapons?”

 

“In our line of work, you can’t be too careful,” Nick shrugged. “Most of us have several. Just ask MacLeod.”

 

He began handing Luke more of the stakes. Nick pulled an automatic pistol and a clip filled with odd looking bullets out of the foam. “Do you know how to handle a gun?”

 

Luke nodded. “I’m even permitted in the state of Washington. My dad insisted on it. We can’t always hunt the way we want.”

 

Nick pulled one of the bullets out of the clip and help it up. “Hollow tip. Filled with garlic, holy water, and a few shavings of white ash wood. One of these probably won’t kill a vampire, but it will piss him off enough to make a mistake. If need be, just keep firing at vital organs until they drop.”

 

“And then?” Luke asked. He took the bullet and reloaded it in the clip. Then loaded the clip in the gun.

 

In answer, Nick held up a crossbow bolt. He tapped his chest with two fingers right over his heart. “Exploding arrowheads. Hopefully between the lot of us, we can do enough damage to get Dee out of there. That’s assuming she needs the backup. Your sister’s kind of a badass.”

 

“So I’m learning,” Luke mused. “What’s the plan?”

 

“Adam and I go in first.” Vivian said, walking down the steps with Adam at her back. Vivian was dressed formally, in a flowing wrap around dress, more like she was attending a dinner party than walking into battle. Luke knew better.  It was easier to Flip with loose clothes that could be shucked at a moment’s notice. Far be it from Vee Cates to ever face an enemy unpolished, though. She had to assert the proper authority.

 

“You boys are to stay behind us. We’ll need to figure out what’s going on. And we’ll negotiate as needed. Your involvement is to be strictly last resort. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Luke nodded.

 

“Crystal.” Nick agreed.

 

Adam looked at them all and rolled his eyes. “Alright then kiddies, let’s go roll on the big bad master vampire.”

 

Before they could get into their vehicles, a third car rolled into the driveway. It screeched to a halt. The transmission groaned as Ruby Cates shoved it into park and threw the door wide. She was dressed similar to Vivian in a loose flowing dress, cinched at the waist. Ruby’s was bright red to Vivian’s white, and she was made up to look like the predator she was.

 

Without a word, Ruby opened the passenger side door to Nick’s Mustang and seated herself regally in the bucket seat. Once inside, she rolled down the hand cranked window.  

 

“Well? Are we going after Deirdre or what?”

 

Nick and Luke shrugged at each other. They stowed their respective weapons. Luke climbed into the back of the Mustang and Nick into the driver’s seat. Adam helped Vivian into his car and they all headed out.

 

Next to Adam, Vivian was silent until they passed the “Welcome to Wolf Lake” sign. Then she couldn’t hold her peace another minute. She gave an uncomfortable huff. “I’ve never been past the town limits before…. Do you think we’ll get to her in time?”

 

Adam considered. “I don’t know. But I do know that there will be hell to pay, if we don’t.”

 

* * *

 

The huntress was moving through the crowd. The music pulsed with synthesizers, drums, and electric guitars. Bodies on all sides buffeted her. Dancers. Drinkers. Hunters. Dead things mixed with the living. 

 

They didn’t concern her. She sought what was hers. The rest was just noise.

 

A hand caught her around the waist and spun her onto the dance floor. The Spaniard. The Conquistador. The Thief.

 

He held her body against his. She went with it. She had time. The pulsing in her chest was getting worse, but it was also becoming more consistent. She was close. So close. The longer she stayed in this place, this den of the dead, the closer she came to the source.

 

Her dance partner leaned into her ear. “What are you doing here, Slayer? You’re going to get yourself killed. You know the rules. You weren’t invited.”

 

His breath was sweet, and he was handsome. He was also totally screwed, as far as she was concerned. She kissed him. Deeply. Passionately. Let him run his hands over the folds of the knee length leather coat she wore. Knowing he could tell that she wore nothing underneath it. Knowing it would make his head spin. She pushed the Conquistador through the crowd until his back was against a secluded wall of the club. 

 

Then she staked him. Not through the heart though. Not to kill. But to hurt.  One through the shoulder and one through the thigh. She buried both deep in the plaster wall. More than anything, to take him out of the game.

 

Javier Vachon let out a hiss, ready to alert all of Midian that they had a huntress in their midst. The Slayer had gone mad. Then he saw her eyes. The great pulsing jade orbs. And he knew that she wasn’t crazy. Deirdre Cates was something much worse.

 

The sight took his breath away. Or it would’ve, if he breathed. Vachon had known ones like her. Great terrible goddesses of doom. His sire had been one. So had LaCroix’s. There would be no alert. Because she might very well level the whole club if he didn’t play his cards right.

 

Vachon was old. He knew this. Whatever he was, the thing inside her was older. Still he had to ask.

 

“What the hell are you, Pierson?” Vachon hissed through protruding fangs.

 

She ignored the question to pose one of her own. “Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vachon replied. If he could stall her, the bartender Urs could alert the Prince. In the meantime, he could see a blond head of curls bobbing in the periphery.

 

Victoria sprang without a sound. Still, she was dead before she could set one finger on the Slayer. Her pretty face cocked in a fangy snarl, pressed against the cold concrete floor. No big loss. One of the previous Prince’s progeny. Victoria was annoying as hell. No one would mourn her loss. Not LaCroix. Not Vachon.

 

The body hitting the floor did have the effect of alerting the crowd, though. 

 

Some human girl screamed at the sight of a body with a wooden stake through the chest. The crowd panicked. People began to shove and run. The Slayer, in her red leather trench coat, and high heels, smirked crimson painted lips. Bodies rushed in front of Vachon, and the Slayer vanished.

 

* * *

 

Nick’s Mustang and Adam’s SUV arrived in Midian’s parking lot just as patrons were fleeing the scene. There were two cop cars parked outside. Nick jumped out of his car just as three officers walked out of the club. 

 

Luke emerged behind him. “What the hell happened here?”

 

“Best guess?” Nick offered. “Your sister showed.”

 

Ruby went up to one of the cops, who was sauntering toward his patrol car like a zombie. Dazed and vacant. “Officer, please. What happened here?”

 

“Just a gas leak, miss,” The cop replied in a monotone voice. “Nothing to worry about. Head on home now.”

 

Without another word, all three cops got back in their cars and drove away. Adam and Vivian got out of the SUV. Ruby explained the weirdness she’d just witnessed.

 

“Persuasion.” Adam concluded. “That trick is peanuts for any Toreador worth his salt. LaCroix fits the bill. Unfortunately, it may mean that we are a bit late for diplomacy.”

 

Adam slipped his hand under the long coat he wore, gripping his sword. “Everyone ready?”

 

Nick showed the crossbow held in the inside of his jacket. Lucas held up the gun Nick gave him. 

 

“Ladies?” Nick asked.

 

“Oh we don’t need weapons,” Ruby replied. Her eyes glimmered gold. “We are the weapons.”

 

“Agreed.” Vivian smirked, stretching her fingers to reveal lengthening claws.

 

“Right then.” Nick’s eyes went wide.

 

“Everyone behind me.” Adam concluded.

 

They followed Adam through the jarred front door into the pitch black interior of Midian.

 

The music was pulsing. A strobe light flashed. There was no one inside that they could see. Abruptly the music cut out. A husky male voice sounded through the overhead speakers.

 

“Well. Well. Well.” It crooned. “More visitors. How...flattering. So nice of you to stop by Andronicus. Or is it Adam now? No, that doesn’t sound right. Too biblical. Sunna? Or should I just have done with it, and call you Methos?”

 

Adam dropped all pretense, pulling the Ivanhoe sword out of his trench coat. “Cut the shit, Lucius. Come out, and we can talk like old friends. Or we can do this the hard way.”

 

“The hard way?” The voice seemed to jump all around them. First in the band pit, then behind the empty bar. Then over by the bathrooms. “The hard way? My my, are you threatening me, old friend? Do think it wise? This is my Haven. My dominion.”

 

Then the voice was right next to them.

 

“My rules abide here.”

 

Vivian turned her head to the right, and suddenly there he was. A shock of silver hair and milky blue eyes, and suddenly she was being held aloft by the throat. Vivian swiped him across the chest, with her claws. Lacroix held fast. So she dug her stiletto heel into his nuts. LaCroix howled and dropped her.

 

Luke attempted to rush to his mother’s side but Adam threw out an arm to bar his path. Luke growled. Adam shook his head. 

 

Vivian smoothed her dress. “Nice to know the old standards work. Now, Mr. LaCroix, can we dispose of the theatrics and introduce ourselves properly?”

 

LaCroix’s face whipped up, fangs bared. Then he looked around at the assembled group. “Tresspassers. You are not welcome here.”

 

“We’re just here to retrieve my daughter.” Adam replied. “When that’s done, we will depart post haste.”

 

At the mention of Deirdre, LaCroix’s entire demeanor changed. He stood upright and smiled. The expression would have been comical if it weren’t so terrifying. “Well, why didn’t you say so Andronicus? That is a horse of a different color. Tell you what, if you can find the bitch, and get her the hell out of my Elysium, I’ll forego eviscerating your entourage. That little twit is a more annoying infestation than Black Plague rats.”

 

LaCroix walked to the bar, fixed himself a top shelf martini, then sauntered casually over to the wall to unstake Vachon. Letting the body lay where it dropped, he tossed the stakes onto the bar. LaCroix took up residence on a chair next to one of the tables near the bar. He crossed his legs for effect. He gestured into the darkness of the club, where a single strobe light still flared on the dance floor.

 

“Do you hear that, my dear? You can come out now. Your...family has come to fetch you. Time to go. Chop chop.” LaCroix drawled.

 

Again a voice reverberated around the room. This time female, but no less sensual. “You’ve taken what belongs to me. Return him. Or suffer the consequences.”

 

“There is nothing of yours here, you pretentious little witch!” LaCroix snarled at the walls. “All who come under my roof are subject to my rule. And my consequences.”

 

Deirdre strolled into the light of the strobe. She was barefoot now and her red trench coat hung loosely on her. Baring a nearly indecent amount of skin. Her eyes were rimmed in coal, her lips painted blood red. She returned LaCroix’s scary smile tooth for tooth.

 

“You want to dance, old man?” Dee cocked her head to the side, baring her throat. “Cause we can go round and round.”

 

LaCroix held up his drink. “Alright. I’ll lead.”

 

Then they were besieged.

 

Vampires sprung out of the woodwork at the small backup group. One grabbed Luke and yanked him into the shadows. He fired at it, taking Nick’s advice to aim for the vital organs. It screeched and bit into his forearm. Ruby caught hold of the vampire’s hair, forcing it’s jaws open and breaking its hold.

 

“Get your nasty-ass chompers off my brother!” Ruby growled.

 

“Incapacitate them,” shouted Adam. “Don’t kill them if you can help it!”

 

Adam and Vivian held their own against a pair of vamps intent on disarming Adam. They fought back to back while Nick took pot shots with his crossbow. 

 

“Seriously?!” Nick exclaimed. “You’re tying our hands?”

 

“Better for negotiations if they’re all alive.” Adam grunted, stabbing a vampire with his Ivanhoe.

 

Deirdre herself bore the brunt of the attack, taking on six. 

 

She managed, through a series of neck snaps and stakings that just missed the heart, to keep her opponents from meeting a true death. She threw the last of the six through through the air at LaCroix. The lackey vampire landed on a stack of stemware on the bar, puncturing a vessel, and splashing LaCroix with red arterial spray.

 

The Prince of North Washington groaned in distaste. He wiped the blood off one cheek with his fingers and brought them to his lips. “What a waste.”

 

While he was distracted by the mess, Dee was able to get right up in his face. 

 

The Slayer fought the vampire Prince of North Washington tooth and nail. Punches were thrown. Kicks delivered. The table with the body on it collapsed into a thousand splinters. They moved so fast that their movements were hard for the observers to track. None of the onlookers dared jump in for fear of grievous bodily harm. Plus the fight was over fast. 

 

Deirdre delivered a punch to LaCroix’s sternum that rocketed him back into his chair.

 

She flipped herself over the wreckage of the table and landed in LaCroix’s lap, straddling his legs. In a flash, her hand was around his neck. Claws bit into the side of his throat. LaCroix grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back and exposing her jugular. 

 

Deirdre growled.

 

LaCroix hissed.

 

They stayed like that for several heartbeats. Ready for mutually assured destruction. 

 

Luke held his breath, as did the others.

 

Finally, LaCroix blinked. He let go of Deirdre’s hair. He stood up, attempting to topple her, but succeeding only in toppling the chair. Still Dee didn’t let go. Her legs wrapped around his waist. It could have been mistaken for a lover’s pose if an onlooker didn’t notice their faces.

 

“Alright. Enough!” LaCroix bit out through his fangs. “You can have the welp!”

 

Deirdre jumped backward off of LaCroix, landing cleanly on her feet. LaCroix made a small motion with his hands that made a muscle in Dee’s face twitch. But no other vampires attacked, so the motion didn’t seem dangerous.

 

“Everyone alright?” Dee called behind her. Never taking her eyes off of LaCroix.

 

Nick looked over the huffing sweating lot of them. “No major injuries. What the hell is this about, Dee?”

 

“Yeah,” Luke concurred. “Why did you leave without telling us? And why the hell would you come here alone?”

 

Dee tilted her head to one side. She was locked in a staring contest with a master vampire, and surprise of surprises, holding her own. She couldn’t break the gaze or risk losing her free will. So, she held steady.

 

“LaCroix has seen fit to kidnap a member of our Pack.” Deirdre answered evenly. “I’ve come to retrieve him. Thank you all for coming to my rescue, but I’ve got this.”

 

“He is Kindred and a member of my City.” LaCroix argued calmly. “He is mine.”

 

“And that’s why you sent an emissary to abduct him from my territory?” 

 

Before LaCroix could answer, Vachon reappeared, holding back a snarling blood-caked naked vampire.

 

“Tyler?” Ruby gasped, unbelieving. “All this is about Tyler Creed? What does he matter?”

 

“He is mine.” Deirdre replied. Her voice took on a slight reverberating quality.

 

“Then have him.” LaCroix responded. He gave Vachon a nod, and the old Gangrel Conquistador let Tyler go. 

 

Tyler was in full Frenzy. His eyes were milky white with pinprick pupils; bloodshot around the edges. He sniffed the air, and snarled at the other occupants of the room. A wild animal. Then he pounced. 

 

A lot of things happened at once.

 

Tyler charged forward. Ruby pulled the gun from Luke’s hands and fired at Tyler. Nick fired a double volley of crossbow bolts in the same direction. Adam stepped off to one side to intercept LaCroix, while Vivian went for Vachon. 

 

Deirdre let out a howl. A blast of green energy knocked the others all off their feet. That left Tyler and Deirdre as the only ones standing. Everyone else was left groaning on the floor, trying to get a look at the pair.

 

Tyler froze in place. Still feral, but looking confused at the creature standing before him. Like he had never seen her before. Like he was unsure of what kind of threat Deirdre posed.

 

“Are you hungry, Tyler?” Dee murmured seductively. “They bled you, didn’t they? You must be starving.”

 

Deirdre tugged on the neckline of the trench coat, exposing the creamy bare flesh of her throat, shoulders and decolletage. She cocked her head to one side to bare her neck to him. Tyler groaned gutturally and sniffed the air.

 

“Come and get it,” Deirdre offered.

 

Tyler didn’t have to be asked twice. He sprang at her. Sinking his fangs into the Mark that he’d already made where her shoulder met her neck. Tyler drank deep.

 

“No!” Nick screamed. 

 

He tried to get up. To stop Tyler from draining Deirdre dry. But whatever power Dee had used to tumble everyone to the ground was holding them there. Immobile. Able only to watch as Tyler Creed slowly sucked the life out of Deirdre Pierson.

  
  



	23. Define your Meaning of War

Nick knew the exact moment when Deirdre lost consciousness. It was the moment when Nick was finally able to move.

Tyler let Dee’s body fall to the ground. It made an insubstantial flap on the bare concrete. Deirdre’s blood dripped from his mouth in sick red rivulets. Nick figured that Tyler was still hungry, because he leveled that bloody mouth at Nick and the other people laying on the floor.

Nick rolled to his feet, retrieving his crossbow in the process. The others began to follow suit. Tyler’s nostrils flared, scenting them. Then he began to charge. Nick raised his weapon, so ready to shoot Tyler. But suddenly, Tyler froze mid pounce. The balls of his feet frozen to the concrete floor.

The rabid vampire/werewolf hybrid began to seize. Tyler’s whole body shook as he fought his way toward Nick. Nick’s finger hesitated on the trigger of the crossbow. A great shrieking cry bubbled up from Tyler’s belly. The veins of his arms, chest and neck popped out, glowing iridescent red. Tyler turned his head to look behind him.

Nick cocked his head to one side to follow Tyler’s gaze. Deirdre was standing behind Tyler with one hand outstretched in a fist. Eyes blazing green.

She smirked. “Gotcha.”

The green energy that had leveled the lot of them was creeping back to her from along the floor. After her own energy returned to Dee, rivulets of energy seeped from Luke, Ruby, and Vivian. Nick could see faint auras of green surround them, which were then siphoned off in tendrils to join Deirdre’s own aura.

She was borrowing power. Not much. Just enough.

Deirdre took her fist and made a twisting gesture. Tyler’s body spun in mid air to face her, then hung there, immobile. Dee was sweating with the exertion of whatever it was that she was doing, but she gritted her teeth against the effort.

She opened her hand, splaying the fingers toward the floor and made a downward gesture. Tyler crumpled to his knees. The bulging red veins spread over his bare back, shoulders, and legs. Tyler began to heave.

“Go on, baby,” Dee crooned. “Let it all out.”

Tyler slapped his hands onto the concrete and lurched forward, vomiting up copious amounts of blood. The heaving shook his whole body backward and forward. The more that came up, the more veins popped up on his body to carry it toward his mouth. Slowly, the veins turned from pulsing red to green. Until Tyler’s entire body looked like it was covered with tiny vines.

When the last of the blood left his lips, Tyler’s own eyes turned the same green as Deirdre’s. His agonized cries tapered to a dull whimper that was more canine than human.

Deirdre shucked her trenchcoat. Now fully naked, she got on her hands and knees. A soft crooning sound came from the back of her throat, answering Tyler’s whining ones. Dee rocked back and forth to match Tyler’s movements.

“Change.” Deirdre commanded. “None left behind. A life for a life.”

So Tyler did.

Nick watched Tyler’s body shake and writhe. Bones began to pop. Sinews twisted. Somehow Tyler’s form shrank. It looked excruciating.

Finally, Dee took the initiative. She Flipped with more majesty than Tyler. A quick succession of movements, and white fur covered skin and bone. Her body seemed to fold itself up in a blast of light. And suddenly it wasn’t Nick’s Dee crouched in front of Tyler anymore. It was a large beautiful White Wolf.

The Tyler-thing cried in pain. The White Wolf extended her muzzle to lick the Tyler-thing’s face. There was another flash of light, and a tan colored wolf lay panting where the Tyler-thing had been.

Nick felt Lucas approach his right flank. The kid heaved a deep breath that Nick had been holding.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” Luke scoffed.

“Not a wolven thing I take it?” Nick countered.

He was spared Luke’s answer as Deirdre Flipped back into her human form.

Behind them, LaCroix started to laugh. The small creepy titter turned into a chuckle, that then turned into an all out guffaw.

“Liked that did you?” Adam asked. He stood a few feet away from LaCroix, propped up with one hand on his knee and the other on the pummel of his sword.

Tyler’s Flip back to human was slow. But it didn’t seem to hurt him as much as the change from human. The fur slipped away easily, leaving the trembling sweat dampened man beneath. When it was over, Deirdre helped Tyler to his feet.

Nick noticed, bemused, that the tattoo of the howling wolf that used to adorn Deirdre’s shoulder was now emblazoned across Tyler’s chest. In blood red ink instead of black.

The Red Wolf indeed.

LaCroix continued to cackle in the background. “Wild Magic! Incredible. I haven’t seen a display like that since the Rebellion of the Iceni!”

The old vampire turned to Adam. Clapping his hands, he wiped the tears of mirth out of his eyes. He clapped a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Oh! My old friend. You have no idea what kind of female you have on your hands. If that is the progeny you have saddled yourself with, you have my pity. Assuming I don’t kill her out right for the freak that she is.”

Deirdre pulled the red trench coat back around her shoulders, cinching the tie around her waist with a libidinous gesture. “Oh you won’t kill me, LaCroix.”

“I won’t?” LaCroix asked conversationally. “And why is that?”

“Because you are a dirty old man,” Deirdre lilted through crimson lips. “And I amuse you. More than that? I surprised you. And I imagine, being as old as you are, it has been a dreadfully long time since anyone has managed that feat.”

“More than even that?” Dee sauntered towards him seductively. “You don’t know what manner of creature I am, or what I can do. Hell, I don’t even know what I’m capable of. But I have to think that you’re curious. Aren’t you LaCroix? Because if you weren’t, I’d already be dead.”

She ended the monologue within LaCroix’s personal bubble. Her lips were only a hair’s breath away from his. LaCroix inhaled deeply, and smiled a slow sexy grin.

“You wish to treaty with me, my dear?”

Dee matched his expression. “Well my family here did manage to leave your people alive, didn’t they?”

LaCroix leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. “What are the terms?”

“For starters? You keep your hands to yourself. What is mine is mine. My people? Mine. No touchy. My territory? Mine. You and your people don’t set foot in Wolf Lake without express permission. In return, I’ll observe reciprocal terms where your Elysium is concerned. From this day, no Wolf Lake Wolf will set foot in Midian without your express permission.” Deirdre offered.

“That last part was already decreed.” LaCroix reasoned. “By me. You and your little Scooby Gang did not abide.”

“They will abide me.” Dee repeated. “We each hunt our own territory. No acceptions.”

“And if not?”

“They risk forfeit of my protection.” Deirdre gestured with her hands. “I don’t intend to lose any of them. No one left behind. But I won’t revoke their free will. They’ll be warned, and suffer the consequences if they do not abide.”

LaCroix thought for a moment, then gestured at the group standing behind Deirdre. “And them? They’re already trespassing.”

“They get a pass. Their actions were provoked by mine, which were provoked by you.” Dee reasoned. “That’s what you wanted, right? When you took Tyler? To see if I’d bite and come after him. To see how many lives I’d sacrifice to retrieve just one. “

LaCroix’s smile widened. “Clever girl. And the city? Seacouver?”

“Neutral. We both move as we please. As long as we don’t attract attention from the Norms.”

LaCroix glared at her. “I get the feeling that I’m losing on this deal. What will you give me in return to sweeten the pot?”

Deirdre’s face went completely blank. “A life.”

LaCroix’s eyes crinkled at the edges as her surveyed the little group. “Reaallly? Which one?”

“Mine.” Deirdre’s face didn’t crack. “When I’m done with it. When I reach those final moments, you can sing my swan song, LaCroix. Drink me down like a yummy health smoothie. Slayer Blood: all the oomph, half the calories.”

Everyone from Deirdre’s camp with the exception of Tyler and Adam raised cries of protest at this. Adam gave LaCroix one of his darkest looks. Tyler could only growl. Dee raised a hand to quiet them, then turned back to LaCroix.

“What say you, Kindred Prince of North Washington?” Deirdre cocked her head.

“Do you speak with the authority of your Alpha, halfling?” Lacroix smirked.  
Vivian stepped forward. “She does.”

LaCroix pursed his lips at Deirdre and they all held their breath. A smile broke over LaCroix’s face, showing just a little too much fang.

 

 


	24. Polyamorous Friend

Lucas Cates fluttered his eyes from the road to the rear-view for the hundredth time on his way home. He was driving ahead of Adam’s SUV, and he wasn’t used to the handling of Nick’s Mustang. It didn’t help that he felt compelled to keep staring at the trio in the backseat.

After the tense negotiations at Midian, Deirdre’s odd behaviour hadn’t wavered. She’d simply collapsed into the backseat of the Mustang, dragging both Tyler and Nick in with her. Tyler hadn’t raised a peep of objection when Dee had sidled up under his arm. Neither seemed to mind that he was clad only in a pair of ragged jeans, and she only in her leather trench coat.

Nick had just raised an eyebrow at Luke when Dee pulled him in on her other side, but he’d let himself be pulled all the same.

“Looks like you’re driving, buddy.”

Nick had handed Luke the keys. Ruby and then Vivian tried to climb into the passenger’s seat. But a basey growl sounded out from the backseat, accompanied by a set of glowing green eyes.

“Mine!” Deirdre insisted, both vocally and through the pack bonds.

The women backed off and the growling ceased. Adam poked his head in, and gave the backseat tableau a look that Luke couldn’t decipher. Ironic? Weary? Amused?

“I’ll escort the ladies home. We’ll be behind you in case of trouble.” Adam shut the passenger’s side door, and Luke couldn’t help but wince.

He buckled up. “Everyone ready to head home?”

Nick looked at the two werewolves cuddled up next to him. They were both fast asleep. He turned to Luke. “I think we’re stable at the moment. Good to go.”

That had been nearly twenty minutes ago. At some point in the interim, Luke noticed that Nick had relaxed his uncomfortable rigid posture on Deirdre’s right, and had fallen asleep himself. The Legacy member’s cheek was pillowed against Dee’s chest. And Tyler, who sat to Deirdre’s left, with his arm draped around her shoulder, was absently stroking Nick’s hair from the depths of his slumber.

Bizarre was an understatement.

Luke’s eyes flitted back to the SUV behind him. He found it only the tiniest bit reassuring.

“What kind of weird shit have you got yourself into now, Dee? What the hell have you got us all into?”

* * *

Upon reaching his own driveway, Luke’s tension level dropped significantly. The headlights illuminated four people standing on the front porch of the Cates house. John Kanin bore a grim cop expression. Matthew Donner stood with his arms crossed against his chest, dead center in the walk -way.

Luke’s heart warmed when he saw Sophia pop up from the porch swing to greet them. But oddly, the person Luke was most relieved to see was the one he was least familiar with. Dr. Rachel Corrigan. The Legacy psychiatrist.

There was a knock on the car window that startled Lucas out of his stupor. He hadn’t even realized that Adam was parked behind him yet. Dee’s dad held out a hand, in a ‘hold on’ gesture. Luke nodded, getting the implication instantly.

Adam waved his other hand out of Luke’s line of sight, but then Luke could see Ruby and his Mom walk past. Vivian shot Luke a worried glance through the Mustang’s windshield. Luke smiled in what he hoped looked like reassurance.

Adam spoke a few words to the group that Luke couldn’t hear, with his back turned toward the cars. Rachel and Sophia nodded, walking back into the house. Ruby argued for a moment, but her eyes went wide at Adam’s response. Matt said something to John, who nodded and escorted a now placid Ruby back to their own vehicle. They then drove away.

Matt put an arm around Vivian and escorted her into the house.

Adam paused a moment longer after the porch was emptied of people, then he turned back to face the Mustang. He gave Luke a nod and a come hither motion. What worried Luke was that Adam did so with his sword.

“Um, hey guys? It’s time to rise and shine.” Luke mumbled into the back seat.

“Way ahead of you, kid.”

Nick must’ve awakened at some point during the porch ritual. Luke noticed that the older man’s eyes had gone weird somehow, like the pupils had taken over the irises. Nick leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Deirdre’s lips. This woke Dee, which in turn woke Tyler.

“Home.” Nick said simply.

Dee nodded, looking vaguely stoned herself. She turned to Tyler. “Bed.”

Tyler nodded back. “Sleep.”

Luke interjected. “Great!”

He threw open the car door and scuttled out of the way. Somehow, his passengers managed to exit the vehicle in one swift motion, as if they were all parts of the same creature. Deirdre gripped Nick’s hand in her right and Tyler’s in her left. She ignored Luke and led the two men toward the house.

Dee stopped briefly when she encountered Adam. She cocked her head to one side. Adam mimicked the action, stuck the end of his sword into the wood of the porch and then pivoted around it. He bowed over the sword and reached out one arm to welcome her inside.

Deirdre lifted her chin regally, then walked past Adam into the house and directly up the stairs, trailing Tyler and Nick behind her.

When he felt it was safe, Luke approached Adam, who had extracted his blade from the porch with a groan of pine.

“What the hell was all that about?”

“You ever seen an Alpha Female go into Mating Heat?” Adam asked conversationally.

Luke’s eyes went wide. “No. My mom was Mated before I was born. Sophia hasn’t done. And Ruby only did when she met John in Seattle. There aren’t any other Alpha Females in the Pack. Do you think she means to claim him? Tyler, I mean?”

“Them.” Adam corrected.

“Both?” Luke yipped.

Adam’s eyes narrowed. “I sometimes forget how young the world is, and the people in it. Yes, Deirdre means to claim both of them, if she has not already.”

“And that’s...cool with you?” Luke couldn’t hide his astonishment.

Adam shrugged. “I am not as young as the rest of the world, Lucas. Bigamy and Polyamory are nothing new to me. Nick’s a good man. About Tyler, we shall see. For right now, though? I don’t believe any of us are in a position to argue the point.”

Luke shook his head at the ground. “My mom’s gonna flip her shit. And if not, Ruby definitely will.”

Adam slung an arm around Luke’s shoulders. He gave Luke a conspiratorial smile. “There is an old Chinese curse I should impart to you. It says- ‘May you live in interesting times.’ I can assure you, that among the women in your family, your times will always be interesting.”

* * *

Nick Boyle awoke when the bed underneath him lurched violently upwards.

His instincts being what they were, Nick was fully awake a second later. A quick inventory of his surroundings, and Nick found himself stripped down to his jeans, in bed with another man. Not the first time. But it had been a very long time. And Tyler Creed was not the man that Nick had ever thought would be at the other end of that equation.

For his part, Tyler was also awake and similarly dressed to Nick. The wolf paid Nick no mind, however. Instead, Tyler was perched on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on a point past the footboard.

Nick followed Tyler’s line of sight and discovered Deirdre, dancing on the balls of her feet, wearing only Nick’s shirt from the night before. It took Nick less than a second to deduce that Dee’s abrupt exit from the bed was what woke him.

She was staring at the two men in her bed with wide human eyes. Looking more terrified than Nick had ever seen her.

“What. The. Everloving. Fuck?!!”

“Calm down, baby.” Tyler growled in a sotto voce.

Nick cringed. He briefly thought of correcting the “baby” portion of Tyler’s misstep. But Dee beat him to it on another front.

“Calm down?” Deirdre’s voice jumped an octave.

Tyler nodded. “You're in no danger, Slayer. I won't allow that.”

That, Nick couldn't let slide. “Brother, you better quit before she eats you.”

It was too late.

“Of course! Because I have two...ONE...TWO,” Dee jabbed a finger at Nick then Tyler, “Two strapping young men in my bed to protect me. Whereas, the last thing I remember, I went to bed alone last night. So why would I possibly have reason to freakout?”

“That’s what’s bothering you?” Tyler raised an eyebrow.

Nick ignored the other man as his ears pricked up. “That was the last thing you remember?”

The door creaked open and Lucas stuck his head in the room. “Everything ok in here?”

“YESNOGETOUT!” They all shrieked over each other.

“Alright then.” Luke retreated the way he’d come.

Through the door, Nick could hear Luke say to someone. “I recommend NOT going in there.”

Deirdre rubbed her shoulders violently despite the warmth of the room. “I’m not mature enough for this! I may have gone through war, and birth, and nearly died. But I am nineteen years old! And I do not possess the emotional bloody fucking wherewithal to deal with blacking out and waking up naked between two men! Even if I have slept with one of you before. And fantasized about the other.”

Then she collapsed unceremoniously onto the floor. Tyler moved to go after her but Nick shot out an arm to restrain him. Tyler growled at the hand on his arm, but Nick shook his head and motioned toward Dee with his free hand. Tyler settled.

Nick turned back to Dee. “Sweetheart, what was the last thing you remember?”

Dee’s eyes swept up to meet his briefly, then they started scanning the ground. Nick could see the gears in her brain working overtime. A problem to solve was more constructive than hysteria.

“I was going to bail.” Deirdre started. “Pop off into the Great Unknown. Didn’t think they needed me here anymore. Too dangerous. Only a matter of time til Gevaudin finds me. But Vivian convinced me to stay. I was so tired. So bleeding tired! So I curled up in that bed... Alone.”

She pointed to the bed that the men were still seated on, then to Nick and Tyler respectively. “And then I woke up to you snoring, and him groping my ass!”

Nick raised an eyebrow at Tyler, who gave a shrug that was anything but contrite. Nick rolled his eyes back to Dee.

“Deirdre, you woke up in the middle of the night and hightailed it to Midian for a late night vamp hunt. You left here unannounced. Then, you showed up at the club in nothing but a red raincoat, heels, and a smile- to battle a master vampire.”

Dee blinked rapidly. “I picked a fight with LaCroix? No. No! That’s bloody stupid. Why the hell would I do that?”

Tyler waved a hand. “To save me. LaCroix had me imprisoned and was bleeding me dry. You came to claim me. I was in Frenzy and you did some kind of blood spell to make me Flip.”

The older wolf regarded Dee with astonishing sincerity. “Thank you. Whatever you did, it changed me. The cravings are less now. And I can hear the others again. The Pack. I’ve missed it.”

Deirdre’s eyes went wide and her face broke into a manic grin. “Great. You’re welcome! Except that I can’t remember any of that! It’s like someone hijacked my brain and took it for a joy ride. Do either of you want to explain whose idea the threesome was?”

Nick and Tyler exchanged a regretful look.

Deirdre flinched. “Great. My alter ego is a kink monster to boot.”

Nick shook his head. “Technically speaking, I don’t think it can be termed a threesome, since there was no sex involved. All I remember us doing was going straight to sleep.”

“Uh huh.” Dee growled expectantly.

Tyler answered back. “The sleeping arrangements were your idea, though. You were very insistent on having us all in one bed. I don't sleep with women who don't want me to.”

“Well, thanks for that.” Dee growled with mock cheer.

Nick decided to redirect the conversation before bloodshed ensued. “Dee, you were doing some pretty high level negotiating with LaCroix last night. If you don't remember it, maybe it's time for a session with Rachel?”

Dee thought about it and nodded. “Hypnosis?”

Nick concurred. “Might not be a bad idea. Get some answers?”

“Do you two know that you answer each other's questions with questions?” Tyler retorted. Off of their annoyed looks, he added. “What? I can play this game too.”

Dee growled at him but launched herself to her feet. “Okay I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed. Rachel's downstairs. I can hear her and Doc. Let me get spiffed up, and I'll go speak with the good doctor.”

Both men nodded. Then there was a silent second where Dee just stared at them expectantly. “Well?”

Nick and Tyler didn't move. Dee rolled her eyes at them, then gestured to the door. “Out with the both of you!”

“Ah!” said Nick as he headed for the door.

Tyler skirted the footboard but motioned to Nick. “Hold up! Aren't you gonna give the poor guy his shirt back?”

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Dee was already yanking the shirt over her head while rolling her eyes. Tyler openly leered at her naked body, and Nick could barely stop himself from doing the same. She appeared completely healed from the night before and missing her shoulder tattoo. Bizarre.

Dee tossed the t-shirt to Nick. “Now get out!”

Nick put his shirt back on and the men headed for the door. As Tyler was closing it behind them, Deirdre could be heard muttering to herself.

“I'm dating a couple of pervs!”

* * *

Deirdre walked down the stairs and into the parlor twenty minutes later, freshly showered, wearing a Vibrators t-shirt. Her hands tucked self-consciously into the back pockets of her black jeans.

She regarded the assembly of Adam, Vivian, Matt, Sophia, Luke, Nick, Tyler, and of course Rachel.

“Well, I’ve really buggered things up now. Haven’t I?” Deirdre muttered.

Vivian rubbed her palms up and down her daughter’s arms. Then gave them a comforting squeeze. “Maybe. Maybe not. Matt and I have been talking. If LaCroix felt comfortable enough to send an agent to kidnap Tyler, it’s probably a good thing you nipped it in the bud early.”

Matt nodded. “The vampires need to know that they’ll catch hell for coming into our territory. About Gevaudin, well…. we’ll have to come up with a wider ranging plan. That will probably mean getting the rest of the Pack involved. But there are more pressing concerns right now.”

Deirdre nodded. “Like the fact that I have some unknown entity operating my body while I sleep? Or the fact that said entity apparently enjoys embroiling me in political intrigue and love triangles?”

“Sophia and I have been working on some theories.” Adam offered, tapping away on his computer. “I’ve contacted Phillip Callahan for translations on some of the Slayer documents.”

“And I got the Pack history documents from Sherman.” Sophia gestured to half a dozen old books, and sheafs of what looked like vellum, spread out before her on the coffee table. Sophia sat next to Adam, looking tired but excited. “Many of the stories of our people are told orally. Taught to us in school. But the more esoteric stuff, Sherman and the other Keepers wrote down for posterity.”

“‘Bottom line?” Luke added “We’ve got you covered, sis.”

Deirdre’s eyes teared up but she wiped the droplets away from her kohl rimmed eyes. She nodded. “Thank you all.”

“But before you worry about anything else?” Rachel gave her a familiar smile. “How’s about you and I find a quiet place to have a chat?”

Dee frowned. “I’ve been thinking about that. If you’re going to put me under, Rachel, I think there need to be bars between us.”

“Come again?” Rachel frowned.

“You need to lock me up.”

“Like hell.” Tyler growled, popping to his feet.

“Agreed.” Vivian added.

“Much as I hate to ever agree with Tyler.” Luke grumbled, “We are not locking you up! You just go out of a coma.”

“Dee’s right.” Nick countered. “She could be legitimately possessed.”

“Thanks.” Dee gave him an odd look. “I think.”

“There’s another issue to be considered.” Adam offered.

“And that is?” Rachel asked.

“Even if the child is not possessed by an outside entity, her soul is linked to two other Spirits simply by virtue of who she is. Very powerful spirits at that.” Adam replied.

“The Slayer and the White Wolf?” Sophia guessed.

Adam nodded. “The Slayer spirit is chaotic by nature. A protector, to be sure, but her essence is violent and unpredictable. As for the Wolf…”

“She’s mad as a hatter.” Deirdre offered. “Imprisoned long after her nature should have been set free. And when I let her out, I never know if I can pull her back. She won’t like a cage. But what choice do we have?”

Rachel thought about it a moment, then nodded. “Alright. I’ve worked in prisons before. Sheriff, do you have a cell free at your station?”

Matt shook his head. “I do but it’s not a good idea. Too many eyes and ears. Too public. If there’s a bigger problem here, I’d like to see the full extent of it before any opportunist members of the Pack catch wind of it.”

“Anyone have a better idea?” Nick asked.

“The basement.” Luke offered. Off the looks of the others in the room, he elaborated. “There’s a holding cell in my dad’s panic room.”

Vivian smiled. “He’s right. Willard used it for wolves who were sick or when a Pack member needed to be interrogated.”

“And you both conveniently forgot to mention this go me?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

Vivian shrugged. “Alpha’s prerogative.”

“So you’ve got a dungeon in the basement?” Dee’s worried expression cracked into a snarky grin. “Kinky.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “The basement it is then.”


End file.
